The Kane Way
by Skaikru13
Summary: Earth was supposed to be a second chance for Amber. Away from her father and her problems but it didn't work that way. Upon arrival she soon found out that her 'Secret' was not so secret... Life on the ground is all about survival, Amber's not so sure she deserves it.
1. Pilot

Amber angrily kicked the metal door for the 5th time in a row. Prisoners were allowed visits once a week while in the skybox. Amber had been denied this right for almost 3 months now, she had assumed it had been something to do with her father just being the asshole he was but as time went on she realised it had to have been something else.

Her birthday was in 2 weeks she would indefinitely be floated, the council were not known for mercy. She'd pleaded with her father to let her go, let her live but he had looked her straight in the eyes and told her "Anybody that commits a crime will be punished accordingly" before walking away and leaving her alone in her cell.

That had been a year and a half ago now, for the first 5 months she had felt extremely lonely. She had finally made a friend when Octavia Blake was brought to the skybox in the cell next to her. Octavia was kept locked in her cell and wasn't allowed any visitors for the first 3 weeks, afterwards she was allowed to attend classes with the others although she still wasn't allowed visitors. Amber was instantly intrigued by Octavia and her story so she approached the girl and took the seat next to her in their english class. The two instantly became good friends, eventually classes for the prisoners stopped and they were back confined to their cells. Amber managed to make a small hole in the wall, Octavia contributed from the other side and the two went on to speak everyday.

Octavia was knocking on the wall right now.

Amber walked over to the small hole and sat down.

"Ambs, you there?" Octavia asked. "Yeah, O. What's up?" Amber replied, a scowl on her face.

"The girl next to me just got dragged out of her cell" Octavia told Amber.

"So she's probably getting floated" Amber sighed leaning her head against the wall.

"No. I saw her at those earth skills classes. No way she's 18" Octavia informed Amber.

"Speaking of those earth skills classes... what the hell was the point in them?" Amber asked.

"No idea. I wish you were in mine. They were all whispering about me" Octavia admitted.

"Screw them. They're all just jealous that you were loved enough to be protected all of those years" Amber comforted Octavia.

"Yeah... I guess. Ambs I think the guards are coming into my cell" Octavia panicked.

"What? It's not your time!" Amber stated. A loud bang came.

"O? Octavia?" Amber called out. No answer.

Amber stood up, blatant worry on her face. "Octavia?" She called once more.

Still no answer. Amber's door opens and she sees two guards stood there.

"Prisoner 2-3-3 face the wall" One of the guards ordered.

"What is this? Where are you taking us?" Amber asked, trying as hard as possible to remain calm.

"Hold out your right arm, kid" The other guard instructed, he had a kinder tone of voice.

Amber looked around seeing if she could make a run for it.

The angry guard grabbed her arm and clipped a wristband onto it.

"What is this? What's it for?" Amber yelled as she is dragged out her cell.

"Your going to earth, kid" The kinder guard informed Amber.

"It's not survivable! I won't! We can't! We'll die" Amber argued.

"Your old man was among the deciders" The guard told her.

Amber frowned at this, not that she was surprised. Her relationship with her father had become incredibly strained after her mother's floating.

"Will you see my dad?" Amber questioned the guard. "You got a message for him?" The guard replied.

"Yeah. Tell him to float himself" Amber said with no hesitation in her voice.

"Tell him yourself, kid" The guard says as he leaves Amber in the launch room.

Amber doesn't understand what he means until she glances to her left and sees her father.

"What the hell are you doing? Your sending us to die you bastard" Amber yelled at her father.

"Move it" A guard said shoving her forward. Amber glanced at her father who looked away then she climbed up the ladder to the dropship.

"Ambs sit here" Octavia called. Amber turned round to see Octavia gave her a smile and took a seat next to her.

"We're going to the ground!" Octavia exclaimed. "Yeah. Probably to die" Amber muttered.

"Ambs! Don't be such a downer. This could be good" Octavia stated.

"We'll see" Amber sighed.

Chancellor Jaha's face appeared on a monitor.

_"_Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable"

"Your dad is a dick, Wells" A delinquent yelled.

"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean"

"Wells? The chancellor's son?" Octavia asked Amber.

"Yeah. Wells Jaha" Amber confirmed. "You told me he would never get arrested" Octavia recalled.

"I have a feeling he may have had an ulterior motive" Amber told Octavia glancing at Clarke and Wells sat together.

"Blondie? That's Clarke, right" Octavia questioned. Amber nodded proudly.

She had informed Octavia of all the council members and their children. As well as all the other kids from the different Ark stations.

"You told me she was in solitary" Octavia said. "Yeah. I guess she got sent down too" Amber stated.

"The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years" Jaha continued.

Finn Collins got out of his seat and began floating around.

"Spacewalk bandit strikes again" A delinquent yells.

Octavia laughed and cheered him on. Amber rolled her eyes knowing it was dangerous.

Many of the delinquents cheered Finn on.

"Go, Finn!"

"Check it out. Your dad floated me, after all" Finn said floating over to Wells and Clarke.

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy" Wells replied choosing to ignore Finn's comment.

Amber realised that she was most likely gonna get abuse due to her father being on the council.

Two other delinquents attempted to get out of their seats.

"Hey, you two, stay put if you want to live" Clarke told the delinquents. They ignored her and floated out of her seat anyway.

_"_Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately" Jaha droned on.

"He's pretty cute, right?" Octavia said looking at Finn.

"He's pretty something" Amber mumbled.

"Hey, you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year" Finn noticed looking at Clarke.

"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk" Clarke retorted.

"You never told me how uptight she was" Octavia whispered to Amber.

Amber smiled and continued watching the floating boys.

"But it was fun. I'm Finn" Finn introduced himself.

"Your one responsibility is to stay alive" Jaha finished. The ship takes off sending Finn and the other two delinquents smashing to the ground.

"Stay in your seats. Finn, are you okay?" Clarke asked.

The ship was going down at rapid speed. "We're gonna die. Aren't we?" Octavia screamed as they plummeted down to the ground.

"It's just the drop. We'll be fine" Amber reassured Octavia, although she needed some reassurance herself. She was terrified.

The ship finally landed. "Is that it? Are we here?" Octavia asked impatiently.

Amber nodded and got out of her seat. Octavia did the same.

Amber approached Clarke, Finn and the two delinquents.

"Are they dead?" Amber asked, her heart racing. Finn nodded.

"Amber?" Clarke questioned. "Hey Clarke" Amber greeted her old friend.

Clarke gave Amber a hug. Amber hugged her back with a smile.

"Ambs let's go" Octavia whined standing at the ladder. Amber nodded then climbed down the ladder after Octavia.

"Everybody just back it up" Bellamy Blake ordered about to pull the lever that would open the door.

"Oh my god" Octavia muttered, eyes widening in shock. "What is it O?" Amber asked her friend.

"I think that's my brother" Octavia explained. "Stop. The air might be toxic" Clarke yelled making her way to the front.

"Bellamy?" Octavia called pushing her way through the crowd. Amber followed her.

"My god look how big you've got" Bellamy said smiling. Octavia hugged him happily.

Amber smiled at the sight knowing how much Octavia had missed her brother. Although the fact that he was wearing a guards uniform worried her slightly. She was curious as to how he had got it.

"What is that? A guards uniform?" Octavia interrogated.

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you" Bellamy chuckled. Octavia hugged him once more.

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke interrupted.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year" Octavia responded.

"No one has a brother"

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor"

"Shut up assholes" Amber snapped, earning a strange look from Bellamy.

Octavia lunged at the closest one to say something but Bellamy held her back.

"Octavia, Octavia, no. Let's give them something else to remember you by" Bellamy said.

"Yeah? Like what?" Octavia asked irritated.

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years" Bellamy suggested before pulling the lever and opening the door.

Octavia stepped forward breathing in the air. She glanced back at Amber who smiled encouragingly at her.

Octavia took two steps forward then jumped onto the soil.

Despite her heart hammering and the lump in her throat she threw her arms in the air and yelled "We're back, bitches!"

Amber ran out after this along with everybody else. Octavia gave Amber an excited hug.

"We're really back Ambs!" Octavia exclaimed. Amber grinned then looked around searching for Clarke.

She saw her standing with a map. Bellamy approached the two.

"O, I'm just gonna go see Clarke" Amber told Octavia then she walked over to Clarke.

"Amber, look at this! They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain" Clarke snapped pointing at the correct point on the map.

"Great" Amber sighed. "We gotta get to mount weather" Clarke insisted.

"I don't know Clarke... I'm done taking orders" Amber admitted.

"We need food and water. We gotta go" Wells told them appearing from behind them.

"Because your father said so?" Amber asked, clear venom in her voice.

"No because we have to survive" Wells answered. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Oh cool a map. They got a bar here? I'll buy you a beer" Jasper Jordan said to Clarke in an attempt to flirt.

"You mind?" Wells snapped shoving Jasper. "Hey hey hey, hands off! He's with us" John Murphy interjected walking over to Wells with his group of friends.

"Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are" Wells said.

"We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" Bellamy questioned walking over with Octavia by his side.

Amber was relieved to see Octavia and know the protection she would be receiving.

"You heard my fathers message. We have to get to Mount Weather" Wells stated.

"Screw your father! What you think you're in charge here? You and your little princess?" Octavia retorted with a glance at Clarke.

"Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think-" Clarke started.

"Easy Clarke. Look she's right. We need food and water, Mount Weather is the place to get that. It's the only logical thing to do" Amber interjected, cutting off Clarke.

The delinquents were chatting amongst themselves. "We're looking at a 20 mile trek, Okay? So if we want to there before dark we leave now" Clarke announced.

"I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change" Bellamy argued.

"Yeah" The delinquents chanted.

Amber could tell that Bellamy had made quite the impression on them. They were going to treat him like their king now. Amber loved Octavia but she couldn't deny that Bellamy was acting like a dick.

"You aren't listening. We all have to go" Wells retorted.

Amber was surprised that he'd stood up to Bellamy.

"Look at this everybody. It's the chancellor of the earth" John Murphy taunted making all the delinquents laugh.

Amber recognised this boy from classes on the Ark. He'd always been an asshole.

"Think that's funny?" Wells asked standing up to him. Murphy shoved Wells sending him to the ground.

Amber swore she heard his leg crack.

"My god. What was the need?" Amber snapped at Murphy.

Murphy walked towards Amber a glare on his face. "Look everybody it's daddy's girls. Here to take her daddy's place" Murphy taunted.

"Shut up" Amber replied, she could feel the angry rising inside of her. She badly wanted to punch Murphy but anger was what had got her there in the first place she had to learn to hold it in.

"Or what? You gonna go all crazy again?" Murphy asked with a smirk. Wells stood up and shoved Murphy.

"All right. Come on. Let's see what you can do, Jaha" Murphy said then he kicked Wells bad leg.

Wells winced out in pain. Finn jumped down from on top of the dropship to in between Murphy and Wells.

Murphy looked at Finn surprised. "Kids got one leg, how about you wait until it's a fair fight" Finn challenged him. Murphy stepped away from the scene.

"Hey spacewalker. Rescue me next" Octavia flirted. Bellamy gave his sister a look of disapproval "What? He's cute"

"So Mount Weather when do we leave?" Finn asked. "Now" Amber spoke up.

"How are the three of you gonna carry enough food for all of us?" Wells asked, irritation evident in his voice.

Finn grabbed Jasper Jordan and Monty Green by their shoulders. "Four of us. Can we go now?" Finn asked growing more impatient by the minute.

"Sounds like a party, make it five" Octavia said inviting herself.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bellamy asked Octavia angrily taking her aside.

Amber looked at the siblings curiously. She wondered how Bellamy got hold of that uniform.

"Hey were you trying to take this off?" Clarke questioned Finn inspecting his wristband. Amber began fidgeting with her own wristband.

"Yeah. So?" Finn replied.

"So this wristband transmits your vital signs to The Ark. Take it off, and they'll think you're dead" Clarke informed Finn.

"Should I care?" Finn retorted.

"Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying" Clarke explained.

Amber considered this for a moment, she hated her dad. Maybe he would finally feel some sort of remorse if he thought she had died.

"Okay" Finn muttered. "Now let's go" Clarke announced.

"Go on" Bellamy told Octavia who kissed his cheek before joining the small group.

"You shouldn't have come here Wells" Clarke said before leaving.

"This should be fun, huh?" Octavia mumbled to Amber. "For sure" Amber replied.

"Hey blondie, before you get any ideas Spacewalker is mine" Octavia warned Clarke.

"Before you get any ideas. I don't care" Clarke told Octavia before walking in front to join the others.

Amber and Octavia followed. "I'm Jasper, this is Monty" Jasper introduced himself and Monty to Octavia and Amber.

"I'm Amber" Amber said shaking both Jasper and Monty's hands.

"Octavia" Octavia said and gave them a smile. "Clarke, why are you so pissed at Wells?" Amber asked walking at the same pace as Clarke.

"He uh... he got my father executed" Clarke admitted.

"Oh my god. He snitched on you!" Amber realised. Clarke nodded sadly.

Amber gave Clarke a hug. "I'm so sorry about your dad" Amber whispered into Clarke's hair as they hugged.

Clarke rested her head on Amber's shoulder. "Everything okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Yeah it's fine. Let's keep going" Clarke insisted and she began walking in front of the group.

"She seems pretty intense" Jasper said.

"She's not so bad once you get to know her" Amber told them. Finn picked up a flower and placed it in Octavia's hair.

"That my friend is game" Jasper muttered to Monty. "That my friend, is poison sumac" Monty replied.

"What? It is?" Octavia shrieked throwing the flower out her hair.

Amber laughed. "O, the flower's not actually poison. They're actually calming"

"How did you know that?" Monty asked.

"I payed attention in botany" Amber explained. "Impressive" Monty said.

"His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on The Ark" Jasper informed them.

"Hey, guys, would you try to keep up?" Clarke called back.

"Come on, Clarke. How do you block all this out?" Finn asked.

"Well, it's simple. I wonder, 'why haven't we seen any animals?' Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty, though" Clarke rambled.

Typical Clarke, Amber wasn't surprised that Clarke wasn't trying to enjoy herself.

"Someone should slip her some poison sumac" Octavia muttered.

Jasper snorted really loudly.

"I got to know what you two did to get busted" Finn said to Monty and Jasper.

"Sumac is not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean" Monty explained.

Amber smiled at him. "Someone forget to replace what we took" Jasper added.

"Someone has apologized, like, a thousand times" Monty responded.

"How about you, Octavia? What'd they get you for?" Jasper questioned.

"Being born" Octavia answered. "That is so not game" Monty stated.

Jasper playfully hits Monty who hits him back. The two continue for another few hits then Jasper smirks at Monty and walks in front.

Amber could tell they'd been best friends for a long time.

"How about you Amber, what'd they get you for?" Monty asked.

Amber's heart started racing. Clarke froze and gestured for them to be silent.

They made their way over to the bush and peered at a deer.

Amber swore it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"No animals, huh?" Finn whispered stepping closer. Finn accidentally stood on a twig snapping it spooking the deer causing it to turn round and show it's mutated face.

"Oh my god!" Amber cried. "What the hell happened to it?" Octavia asked.

"It's a mutation. Probably caused by radiation" Amber stated.

"Could that happen to us?" Jasper asked. "Possibly" Amber said with a smirk.

"Possibly?" Jasper repeated frantically. "She's joking" Monty told Jasper.

Jasper sighed in relief. "I admit that was a little terrifying but Amber's right it was probably just a mutation. So let's keep going" Clarke announced.

The group sighed but complied all the same and continued walking.

"Hey, you know what I'd like to know? Why send us down today after ninety seven years? What changed?" Finn questioned.

"Who cares? I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I'm spinning in a forest" Octavia said spinning round a tree in front of Finn who ignored her.

"Maybe they found something on a satellite, you know, like an old weather satellite or it wasn't a satellite" Monty suggested.

"The Ark is dying. At the current population level, there's roughly three months left of life support, maybe four now that we're gone" Clarke revealed.

"That was why you were arrested? That was the secret? That's why they floated your dad?" Amber interrogated.

"My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had a right to know. The Council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public, anyway, when Wells…" Clarke trails off unable to finish.

"What, turned in your dad?" Monty asked.

"Anyway, the guard showed up before we could. That's why today. That's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves more time" Clarke explained.

"They're gonna kill more people, aren't they?" Monty asked.

"Good. After what they did to me, I say, float them all" Octavia uttered before walking in front.

"You don't mean that" Jasper said. Amber knew she did.

"We have to warn them" Finn stated. Amber agreed, her father may be an ass but her grandmother was up there.

"That's what my father said" Clarke recalled.

"Oh, damn, I love Earth" Jasper said smirking. Amber glanced round and saw Octavia taking off her clothes.

"O?" Amber called confused. "Oh! Holy…" Monty whispered.

Finn and Jasper both laughed.

"Octavia, what the hell are you doing?" Clarke asked.

Octavia jumped off the cliff. Amber ran forward and saw her friend in a river smiling up at her.

Amber let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her friend.

"Join me Ambs" Octavia yelled. Amber ran down close to the shore.

"Octavia! We can't swim" Monty stated. "I know, but we can stand" Octavia said.

"Wait. There's not supposed to be a river here" Clarke informed them.

"Well, there is. So take off your damn clothes!" Finn exclaimed.

Amber would usually agree with Clarke and check the map but for the first time in a very long time she felt free and she wanted to finally be a normal teenager.

Amber threw of her leather jacket and had her black jeans half off when Jasper yelled "Oh… Octavia, get out of the water! Get out of the water now!"

There was something moving towards Octavia. Amber pulled her jeans up at once and rushed down to the shore.

"Octavia" Amber screamed, terrified that Octavia would be killed.

Octavia shrieked in pain. "Octavia!" Jasper yelled.

Octavia continued to shriek in fear then suddenly she was grabbed by some sort of giant snake.

Amber attempted to run into the water but Clarke grabbed her back.

Octavia squealed in pain once more. "Clarke she's all I have" Amber yelled before running into the water.

"What the hell is that? We have to help them" Monty stated. Finn walked towards the water. "What are you gonna do?"

"Try not to get eaten" Finn said.

Amber made her way towards Octavia and tried to get her free of the creatures grasp.

Amber felt a searing pain in her arm and looked down to see blood pouring out of it.

"No. Wait. If we distract it, it might let her go" Clarke said.

Amber bit her lip ignoring her pain and she continued trying to get Octavia free.

Clarke, Finn and Monty shoved a boulder into the water.

The creature bit Octavia's leg. The splash made by the boulder attracted the creature.

"It worked. It let her go" Finn stated. "Get to the shore now!" Jasper yelled.

Amber took Octavia's arm and placed it over her shoulder and helped drag her friend to the shore. Jasper ran into the water and instantly took Octavia from Amber.

"Thank you. Thank you" Octavia cried as she and Jasper landed in a heap at the side of the river. Clarke rushed forward and checked on Amber.

"Ambs are you okay?" Octavia asks looking up worried.

"You're both gonna be okay" Clarke told them as she ripped two pieces off of Jasper's shirt and wrapping it round both Octavia and Amber's wounds.

Octavia hugged Jasper gratefully. "Note to self, next time, save the girl" Monty said making them all laugh.

They walked to trees nearby and decided to rest and sleep.

Amber was glad that Octavia was alive, she was glad that they were out of their cells and she was also glad that they were amongst new friends. She had no idea what tomorrow or the day after that held but she felt ready to take it on.


	2. Earth skills

Amber woke up startled trying to make sense of her surroundings. She looked to her left and saw Monty asleep on her shoulder then she looked at her right and saw Octavia next to her lying on Jasper's chest.

She stood up and looked up at the sky and seen the sun shining down on her.

"Good morning sunshine" Finn said with a smirk. Amber looked round and saw Finn and Clarke sitting together.

"Good morning Spacewalker" Amber replied before joining them.

"Sleep well?" Clarke asked. "Best sleep in a while" Amber admitted.

"Much better than those thin springy mattresses and itchy blankets" Finn sighed.

"Anything is better than them" Amber stated. "So what did you do to get arrested?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same. I never knew" Clarke said.

Amber knew she couldn't tell them the truth

"I stole extra rations" Amber lied.

"Really? I didn't think you would need them" Clarke said.

"I was trading them for moonshine" Amber elaborated.

"Moonshine is worth the floating, right?" Jasper said as he and Octavia walked over and joined the group.

Amber grinned at Jasper. "How is your arm?" Finn asked Amber.

"Much better" Amber told him. "Monty still asleep?" Clarke questioned.

"Yeah. He's pretty lazy" Jasper explained.

"Well you had better wake him" Clarke told Jasper.

"Mount Weather awaits" Finn stated. Jasper went over to Monty and nudged him.

Monty woke suddenly frowning. "What? Where's the fire?" Monty asked sleepily.

"Come on we're going to mount weather" Jasper reminded his friend before pulling Monty up to his feet.

Monty sighed but joined them all the same.

"Let's go" Clarke said. The 6 of them head off.

"When we get there, how will we get in?" Jasper asked. "Shouldn't be too hard, right? Or they wouldn't have told us to go there" Finn reasoned.

"They sent us down here not knowing if it was survivable. I don't think they thought any of this out" Amber stated.

"Amber's right. They just needed the extra oxygen" Clarke said.

"So these wristbands? What's the point?" Monty asked.

"To see if the ground is survivable. If it is they'll come down" Clarke explained.

"If it isn't they'll die up there then?" Jasper questioned. Clarke nodded.

"Look another river" Octavia pointed out. "We have to get across it" Clarke told them.

They all looked around trying to think of away across. "A boat?" Finn asked.

"Where are we gonna get a boat from?" Clarke replied. "The vines!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Huh?" Octavia responded. "We can swing across" Jasper stated.

"That could actually work" Amber said. "Let's do it. I wanna go first" Finn announced.

"You'll have to hold on tight" Clarke told Finn. "Yeah I know, Princess" Finn said.

Clarke scowled, Amber could tell she didn't appreciate being called princess. Although she figured it was better than 'Daddy's girl'

Jasper helped Finn get up on the rock and held him the vine.

Finn looked around, clearly a little frightened. "So uh... pretty good to be free, right?" Finn stammered.

"You wanted to go first. Now quit stalling" Clarke interjected.

"Mount Weather awaits" Octavia repeated to Finn.

"Just hang on till the apogee, and you'll be fine" Jasper told Finn.

"The apogee like the Indians, right?" Finn questioned.

"Apogee, not apache" Jasper corrected.

"He knows. Today, Finn" Clarke said.

"Aye, aye, captain. See you on the other side" Finn said. "You'll be fine" Amber assured Finn.

Finn was about to thing when Jasper quickly yelled "wait"

"What?" Finn questioned, Amber could tell he was relieved that he had been stopped.

"Let me. I can do it" Jasper told Finn.

"Knew there was a badass in there somewhere" Finn chuckled.

Jasper grabbed the vine and prepared to swing. "You can do it, Jasper" Amber reassured Jasper.

Jasper smiled at her.

"Hey, it's okay to be afraid, Jasper. The trick is not fighting it" Finn told Jasper.

"See you on the other side. Ha ha! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Yeah! We are apogee! Yeah!" Jasper yelled as he swung across the river.

"Go, Jasper" Amber cheered. "Yeah!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Yes! Whoo!" Finn shouted. "Yeah! Whoo!" Octavia screamed.

Jasper landed on the rocks. The group rushed forward, Finn grabbed the cine instantly ready to go over.

Jasper stood up. "Oh thank god!" Amber blurted.

"You did it, Jasper!" Clarke stated. "Whoo! Yeah!" Jasper cheered.

"Let's go, Princess. You're up" Finn said to Clarke. Clarke looked at Amber who smiled at her encouragingly.

Clarke grabbed hold of the vine.

"Come on, Clarke! You got this! Whoo! Apogee!" Jasper yelled. Jasper picked up an old sign that read 'Mount Weather' "We did it! Mount Weather! Whoo! Whoo!"

"Yes!" Monty shouted. "Yeah, Jasper!" Finn yelled.

Jasper held up the sign proudly. Suddenly a spear came flying out of nowhere and struck Jasper in the chest.

Amber opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out.

"Jasper" Clarke cried. "Come on. Come on. Come on" Finn urged trying to get everyone to take cover.

"Jasper!" Amber screamed finally able to make noise.

"Jasper! No" Monty yelled.

"Get down. Get down" Finn yelled.

The remaining 5 hid behind rocks. "We're not alone" Clarke stated.

* * *

Amber, Octavia, Clarke, Finn and Monty arrived back at the camp.

Wells had Murphy in a headlock holding a knife to his throat in front of a crowd.

"Wells! Let him go!" Clarke yelled. Wells threw Murphy to the ground.

Murphy looked like he might attack Wells again.

"Enough, Murphy" Bellamy said firmly glancing at the group that had returned. "Octavia, are you all right?"

"Yeah" Octavia told him. "Where's the food?" Bellamy asked.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather" Finn explained.

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy asked.

"We were attacked" Clarke announced.

"Attacked? By what?" Wells questioned.

"Not what. Who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder" Finn explained.

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us" Clarke told them.

"Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will" Finn blurted.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells asked. "If you mean Jasper. Those bastards took him" Amber snapped.

"Jasper was hit. They took him. Where is your wristband?" Clarke asked Wells, seeming concerned.

"Ask him" Wells said with a glance at Bellamy.

"How many?" Clarke demanded, anger seeping out of her as she did.

"Twenty-four and counting" Murphy gloated. Amber glared at Murphy.

"You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!" Clarke revealed.

"We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!" Bellamy responded.

The crowd of Delinquents began roaring, all in agreement with Bellamy.

"What do we do now?" Monty asked. "Now we go after Jasper" Clarke said.

"Let's go the dropship. See what we can find to help us get Jasper back" Amber said.

Clarke and Monty nod in agreement and the 3 of them entered the dropship.

"How are we even gonna find him?" Monty asked punching the wall in frustration then wincing straight after it.

"Isn't Spacewalker a tracker? We can drag him along with us" Amber said. Clarke nodded.

"I can't believe they took him. He was so excited and now..." Monty trailed off.

"Now he's waiting for us to rescue him. Which is what we're gonna do" Amber reassured Monty placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Amber, your injured. Are you sure your up for it?" Clarke asked, glancing worriedly at her friend.

"Clarke I've had worse. I'm coming" Amber insisted. "Okay. Just be careful" Clarke warned Amber.

Wells burst into the dropship panting. "There you are. When my father said they didn't leave us anything, he really meant it" Clarke and Amber both glanced at the cut on Wells arm. "It's just a scratch"

"You're making friends fast. Keep it covered. It could get infected" Clarke advised Wells.

Amber noticed Wells had a pack. "Nice pack"

"Yeah, seat belts and insulation. I also packed part of the parachute, figured we could use it to carry out Jasper" Wells explained.

"Good. Give it to someone else. You're not coming with us" Clarke snapped.

Amber didn't think that was Clarke's decision to make.

"My ankle's fine" Wells protested.

"It's not your ankle, Wells, it's you" Clarke retorted.

"You came back for reinforcements. I'm gonna help" Wells argued.

"Clarke, he's right. We need him. So far no one else has volunteered" Monty said.

"I'm sorry, Monty, but you're not going, either" Clarke told Monty.

"Like hell I'm not. Jasper's my best friend" Monty responded.

"You're too important. You were raised on Farm Station and recruited by engineering" Clarke explained.

Amber agreed with Clarke, Monty had the knowledge that could save them.

"So?" Monty questioned.

"So food and communication. What's up here, it's gonna save us all. You figure out how to talk to the Ark and I'll bring Jasper back" Clarke told Monty before turning her attention to Finn who had just entered. "Hey. You ready?"

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither should any of you. That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from 300 feet" Finn stated.

"Are you for real?" Amber snapped.

"So what, we let Jasper die? That's not gonna happen. Spacewalker? What a joke. You think you're such an adventurer. You're really just a coward" Clarke retorted

"It's not an adventure, it's a suicide mission" Finn argued.

"Jasper would do it for you, Finn. I thought you were better then the likes of Murphy but that was all just an act, right?" Amber said glaring at Finn as she spoke up.

"Build a wall. Use the fallen trees. I'll watch out for them" Wells told Finn.

"We'll be back soon Monty. I promise" Amber told Monty giving his shoulder a squeeze before leaving with Clarke and Wells.

Clarke began walking over to Bellamy. Wells and Amber followed.

"You could have been killed" Bellamy told Octavia as he cleaned her wound.

"She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out after Amber saved her" Clarke stated.

"You guys leaving? I'm coming, too" Octavia told them.

"No, no. No way. Not again" Bellamy interjected.

"He's right. Your leg's just gonna slow us down" Clarke said.

"Thanks though O, you should rest" Amber said, thinking Clarke was extremely rude.

"I'm here for you" Clarke told Bellamy. "Clarke, what are you doing?" Wells asked.

"Yeah what are you doing?" Amber asked. "I hear you have a gun" Clarke said. Bellamy lifted his shirt a little showing the gun. "Good. Follow me"

"And why would I do that? Bellamy asked. "Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared" Clarke replied.

"Murphy. Come with me. Atom? My sister doesn't leave this camp. Is that clear?" Bellamy said looking around.

"I don't need a babysitter" Octavia retorted. "Anybody touches her, they answer to me" Bellamy warned the delinquents.

"Let's go" Bellamy said reluctantly. "Ambs be careful" Octavia told her friend.

"You too" Amber replied.

Amber, Wells, Bellamy, Clarke and Murphy headed off.

Amber, Wells and Clarke walked in front of Bellamy and Murphy.

"Those guys aren't just bullies, Clarke. They're dangerous criminals" Wells stated.

"I'm counting on it" Clarke said. "We're playing with fire, Clarke. Somebody's bound to be burned" Amber replied.

"Let's just hope it's them and not us" Clarke responded.

"Hey, hold up. What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart" Bellamy stated, his gun in his hand.

"Put the gun away, Bellamy" Wells said quickly.

"Why don't you do something about it, huh?" Murphy challenged Wells.

Amber glared at Murphy.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste" Clarke retorted.

"As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go. You too daddy's girl" Bellamy said.

"The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?" Clarke replied.

Amber ignored Bellamy, if he wanted her wristband he was welcome to it.

"Brave princess" Bellamy muttered looking amused.

"Hey, why don't you find your own nickname? You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke, Amber come with me" Finn said appearing iut of nowhere.

"Clarke you go. I'll stay here" Amber said.

Clarke left with Finn.

"Take it" Amber told Bellamy holding out her wrist. "Seriously?" Bellamy wuestioned.

Amber nodded. "I'm impressed, Kane. Maybe your not like your father" Bellamy said.

"Oh I'm not. First things first this whole 'Daddy's girl' stops, okay? My dads a dick. I hope they float him first" Amber snapped.

"Your wish is my command" Bellamy said with a smirk. "Amber what are you doing?" Wells asked.

"Mind your own Jaha. Keep walking" Bellamy snapped.

Murphy went over and began stabbing into Amber's wrist with his knife.

Amber winced as Murphy cut her. "Murphy! I'll do it" Bellamy snapped.

Murphy nodded and began walking. "What happened to you arm?" Bellamy asked Amber glancing at the wound wrapped in a piece of Jasper's shirt.

"I went into the river to save Octavia, I got bit" Amber explained.

"Thank you. My sister means everything to mean" Bellamy told Amber.

Bellamy took Amber's arm much more gentle than she'd expected and carefully cut the wristband off.

"There you go. The ark thinks your dead" Bellamy stated. "Now let's find Jasper" Amber said.

"Hang on. My sister seems to care about you and I know you care about her but I got to ask are the rumours true?" Bellamy asked Amber.

"What rumours?" Amber asked her throat suddenly feeling dry and she is unable to look at him.

"You know what it doesn't matter. Murphy will probably kill Jaha if we leave them any longer" Bellamy stated realising she wasn't ready to talk about it.

Amber nodded and they caught up with Wells and Murphy.

"Why did you take off the wristband?" Wells asked Amber. "I hate my dad. Nothing more than that" Amber replied.

"They're gonna kill innocent people" Wells reminded Amber.

"Look Wells, that's not my problem anymore, okay? They sent us down here to die as far as I'm concerned they're dead anyway" Amber snapped.

Bellamy and Murphy exchanged a surprised look.

"We've found a trail. We know where Jasper is" Finn announced as he and Clarke rejoined looking soaked.

"You been for a swim?" Amber asked. Clarke put her head down.

"Come on. This way" Finn said leading them through the woods.

"Hey, how do we know this is the right way?" Murphy asked, clearly irritated.

"We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker" Bellamy muttered.

"It's called cutting sign. Fourth-year earth skills. He's good" Wells said.

"You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?" Finn replied.

They hear a loud moaning noise.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked startled. Amber began looking around frantically.

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun" Clarke told Bellamy who pulled it out instantly.

They step forward and see Jasper strung up.

"Jasper. Oh, my God" Clarke gasped.

"What the hell did they do to him?" Amber asked astonished.

Clarke and Amber both stepped towards Jasper. The others followed.

"Be careful" Finn warned them.

"Jasper? What the hell is this?" Clarke muttered. "They've partially healed him. He's alive" Amber stated.

Clarke fell down one of the traps.

Bellamy caught her with one hand considering dropping her.

"Bellamy don't!" Amber cried rushing forward.

"Clarke! Get her up! Pull her up! Pull her up! Get her! Pull her up!" Finn ramble as Amber, Wells, Bellamy and Finn pulled her up.

"You okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. We need to get him down" Clarke panted.

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines" Finn offered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm with you" Wells said.

"No. Stay with Clarke. And watch him" Finn told Wells before turning his attention to Murphy. "You. Let's go"

"There's a poultice on his wound" Clarke pointed out. "Yeah. I noticed that. They're keeping him alive for some reason" Amber said.

"Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?" Wells questioned.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing" Bellamy suggested.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us" Finn said.

Amber watched Finn and Murphy try get Jasper down.

"Amber, when we get him down. I'm gonna need your help taking care of him" Clarke told Amber.

"Mine? Why?" Amber asked. "You had medical training. You were trained by my mom and Jackson" Clarke stated.

"For all of 4 months" Amber replied. "You know your stuff. You and I are the only ones with medical training" Clarke said.

"Should I call you Doctor Kane then?" Bellamy asked with a smirk.

"How about you just don't call me anything" Amber replied.

"Hurry up, Murphy" Finn snapped impatiently.

"Be careful" Clarke said. Finn and Murphy successfully got Jasper down.

They heard some sort of growling.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked walking over to Bellamy.

"Grounders?" Bellamy questioned. A panther came running at the group.

"Bellamy, gun!" Clarke screamed. Bellamy began frantically searching for the gun.

Amber ran over to Finn to shield Jasper.

Wells shot the panther 4 times effectively killing it and using the last of the bullets.

Amber sighed in relief and helped Finn get Jasper onto the makeshift stretcher.

* * *

Amber, Clarke, Finn and Wells arrived back at camp with Jasper on the makeshift stretcher.

Monty came running forward "Is he..."

"He's alive" Amber told Monty.

"I need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandage" Clarke told Monty.

Wells and Finn carried Jasper into the dropship. Clarke and Amber went up after them.

Soon enough Monty brought them cloth. Clarke and Amber tore it apart best they could and managed to cover Jasper's wound.

"There's nothing else we can do for him right now. We need to try find him medicine tomorrow" Amber stated before leaving the dropship and going outside.

She sat on a fallen tree trunk. Bellamy walked over to her with meat on a stick and passed it her.

She looked up at him surprised. "You already took your wristband off. You earned it" Bellamy told her before walking away.

"Hey" Amber called after him. Bellamy turned around and looked at her. "Thanks"

Bellamy nodded and continued walking.


	3. Earth kills

**Fallen tree branch. **

Amber and Octavia are sat together talking.

"So Bellamy caught you two kissing?" Amber questioned. Octavia nodded.

"Are we sure this guy is still alive?" Amber asked. "Amber!" Octavia scolded.

"What? Come on O, your brother made himself pretty clear when he said nobody touches you" Amber stated.

"You took off your wristband" Octavia noticed. "Yeah. I want my dad to know that he sent me to die" Amber said.

"Except your not dead" Octavia pointed out. "He doesn't know that" Amber replied.

"He could die up there. You okay with that?" Octavia asked.

"He let my mom die. He sent me to jail and he sent me here. I hate him" Amber said.

"That's as good an answer as any I suppose" Octavia responded.

"I'm gonna go check on Jasper. You coming?" Amber asked.

"I think I'll go find Atom" Octavia said. "Your digging his grave, O" Amber warned her friend.

Octavia smiled then walked off to find him. Amber headed into the dropship.

"The Grounders cauterized the wound. Saved his life" Clarke announced.

"Saved his life so they could string him up for live bait. Garden of Eden this ain't" Finn replied.

"Hey Amber" Monty said with a small smile.

"Hey" Amber said then she glanced down at Jasper "That's infected"

"He could be septic" Clarke sighed. Any progress on using the wristbands to contact the Ark? Monty?"

"That would be a firm no" Monty answered.

"My mother would know what to do" Clarke stated. "We need to cut the infected flesh off" Amber said.

"How's he doing?" Wells asked entering the dropship.

"How does it look like he's doing, Wells?" Clarke retorted

"Hey, I'm just trying to help" Wells replied.

Jasper began moaning even louder.

"Amber's right. You want to help? Hold him down" Clarke told Wells.

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Monty asked.

"You might wanna leave" Amber told Monty. Wells placed his hands on Jasper's shoulders holding him down as Amber used a knife to mark round the infected flesh.

Amber nodded at Clarke who took the knife and began cutting into the inflected flesh.

Jasper moaned louder than he ever had before and his body kept jerking. Monty shut his eyes unable to look.

Amber and Wells did their best to keep him steady as Clarke cut off the last of the infected flesh.

"Is that it?" Monty asked half opening his eyes. "Yeah. It's over" Amber confirmed.

"I could never be a doctor" Monty said. "It's not always pretty but if you can save someone it's worth it" Amber stated.

"Amber! There's another bit just below his heart" Clarke told Amber.

"I'll get it" Amber said before swapping places with Clarke.

Wells and Clarke began holding Jasper down as Amber started precisely cutting of Jasper's infected flesh.

Amber was terrified, she knew that just one slip of her knife could hit his heart and kill him.

Just as Amber was almost finished Octavia came barging in "Stop. You're killing him!"

"She's trying to save his life" Finn said. Bellamy comes in after Octavia "She can't"

Amber quickly finishes. Wells stands up and walks towards Bellamy "Back off"

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die" Clarke stated.

"Kid's a goner. If you can't see that, you're deluded. He's making people crazy" Bellamy argued.

"Sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark. Down here, every life matters" Clarke responded.

"Take a look at him. He's a lost cause" Bellamy said.

"O, trust me. I was trained in medicine for a while, Jasper is saveable" Amber told Octavia.

"What if he isn't?" Octavia replied glancing at Jasper sadly.

"Octavia, I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there's hope, there's hope" Clarke stated.

"This isn't about hope, it's about guts. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself" Bellamy announced then he turned to leave "Octavia, let's go"

"I'm staying here" Octavia told her brother firmly. Bellamy left.

"Power-hungry, self-serving jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself" Monty snapped. Octavia looked at him surprised. "No offence"

"Yeah. Bellamy is all that. But he also happens to be right" Finn said.

"How can you say that, Spacewalker? Your always so quick to give up" Amber snapped.

"Take a look at him" Finn retorted. "I am looking at him! That's how I know we can save him" Amber argued.

"Finn why don't you go somewhere else?" Clarke said.

"I'll leave. I'm going a walk" Amber told them before she left the dropship.

"Why is that stupid kid not dead yet?" Murphy asked Amber.

"Piss off Murphy" Amber replied. "Okay. Don't want you going crazy on me" Murphy taunted.

Amber turned around and punched Murphy just below the eye.

"I've had enough of your shit Murphy! He's gonna be fine. You just better keep your mouth shut and stop causing trouble" Amber yelled.

A few delinquents nearby looked at Amber shocked.

Bellamy walked over. "What's going on here?"

"Crazy bitch just hit me" Murphy told Bellamy as Amber walked away.

"Amber" Bellamy called going after her. "Amber, get back here!" She continued to ignore him. "Daddy's girl"

Amber turned round and gave Bellamy a death stare.

"Easy. What the hell just happened?" Bellamy asked.

"He's an asshole" Amber told Bellamy. "I agree. You can't just go around throwing your fists at every asshole though" Bellamy replied.

"If I did I'd be punching you" Amber retorted.

"Look I'm just saying it how I see it, the kid is badly injured. We have nothing down here to treat him. The right thing to do is put him out of his misery" Bellamy said.

Amber frowned at Bellamy then walked away. Bellamy grabbed her arm.

"What is it Bellamy?" Amber snapped. "It's not safe out there. You should stay in camp" Bellamy told her.

"Since when do you care?" Amber asked. "I don't. My sister does, I don't want her to lose anybody else she cares about" Bellamy replied.

Amber considered this then headed back into camp.

"Those rumours... I'm starting to think they might be true" Bellamy said.

Amber turned to face him "Your sister already knows, okay? I've never done anything like that before and I never will again. I don't know what happened, I couldn't control it"

"I won't hold it against you. Just be aware that some people may. You should proabbly keep the outbursts to a minimum" Bellamy warned her.

Amber looked at him one last time before walking away. "Hey, you're a doctor right?" Harper Mcintyre said approaching Amber.

"I guess you could say that. What's up?" Amber replied.

"My friend cut her hand. It's pretty deep and we don't know how to wrap it properly" Harper explained.

"Okay. Take me to her" Amber said. Harper began walking over to a crowded tent and Amber followed her.

"Fox. I got a doctor. Come out" Harper called. Fox came out her hand dripping of blood.

"What did you cut it on?" Amber asked Fox. "Miller's knife" Fox said.

Amber knew Miller. She'd grew up on the same station as him.

Miller emerged from the tent. "Miller? I hear your knife was the doing of this" Amber said.

"Yeah that's right" Miller replied walking over to them.

Amber reached up and ripped off a piece of Miller's shirt.

"Why did it have to be mine?" Miller asked. "Your knife, your responsibility" Amber retorted before wrapping the piece of shirt tightly around Fox's hand.

"The pressure should stop the bleeding. I'll come by later and clean it up for you" Amber told Fox.

"Thank you" Fox said with a smile before going back in the tent.

"I'm Harper" Harper introduced herself.

"I'm Amber" Amber said. "Thanks for helping her" Harper thanked Amber.

"No problem" Amber told her. Harper went back in the tent.

"No wristband huh?" Miller questioned glancing at Amber's bare wrists.

"Nope. Why'd you take yours off?" Amber asked. "Your dads great"

"I needed to eat. My dad would understand" Miller explained.

"You could've stood up to them" Amber said.

"I don't wanna make no enemies just yet. Down here it's all about survival" Miller stated before going back in the tent.

* * *

Amber decided to go back to the dropship. On her way in she saw Clarke, Wells and Finn on their way out.

"Amber! Great, we're going to get seaweed for Jasper. You have to stay here in case he gets any worse" Clarke told Amber.

"Okay. Sure" Amber said. "You were right, Amber. I was being a dick" Finn admitted.

Amber smiled at him then went into the dropship. She climbed up the ladder and joined Octavia and Monty who were with Jasper.

"Hey" Octavia greeted her friend. "How was your walk?" Monty asked.

"Fantastic" Amber muttered. "You here to watch Jasper?" Monty questioned.

"Well Clarke asked me to but I was coming here anyway" Amber explained.

"What's the deal with her and Wells?" Octavia asked.

"I think Wells is into her" Amber told them. "He has to be" Monty agreed.

"Does she know?" Octavia questioned. "I don't think so" Amber replied.

"It'd be impossible not to notice" Octavia stated.

"Clarke is oblivious to things like that" Amber informed them.

"You seem to know her pretty well" Monty said to Amber.

"Yeah I grew up with her" Amber explained. "She's pretty intense" Monty stated.

"She can be. Clarke's never really been a fun person. It's always serious with her" Amber said.

"Bell told Atom not to talk to me anymore" Octavia whispered to Amber.

"I knew Bellamy wouldn't like it" Amber said. "He doesn't have to be so damn controlling" Octavia snapped.

"He's not controlling O, just protective. Your lucky to have somebody that loves you as much as Bellamy does" Amber told Octavia.

"I don't feel particularly lucky right now" Octavia sighed.

Loads of delinquents began piling into the dropship.

"What's going on?" Amber asked climbing down the ladder. "Air got thick. Everyone's skin started to burn" Miller told Amber.

"Shut the door" Harper yelled all the delinquents began sealing all entrances.

Monty and Octavia climbed down the ladder too. Jasper began moaning again.

"What's going on?" Monty asked.

"Apparently the air got thick and their skins started to burn" Amber told them.

"My brother is out there!" Octavia exclaimed. "He'll be fine. We'll all be okay" Monty said.

Amber was worried too, Clarke, Wells and Finn were out there as well as Bellamy and the people hunting with him.

"Miller, when you say the air got thick what do you actually mean?" Amber asked.

"All yellow" Miller said. "What would cause a yellow fog?" Monty asked.

"My thoughts exactly" Amber said. "If something happens to Bell out there the last thing he said to me was let's go Octavia and I choose to stay here" Octavia stated worrying.

"He will be fine O, I know it" Amber assured Octavia. Jasper continued moaning.

"Will somebody shut that damn kid up" A delinquent muttered.

"Just end him already" Another delinquent said. "He's better dead"

"That's it. I'm ending this" Murphy announced standing up

"I heard Bellamy gave him till tomorrow" A delinquent said.

"Yeah, well, Bellamy isn't here, is he? The kid's dying anyway. I'm just getting it over with" Murphy said then he got up.

Monty and Octavia quickly ran to the ladder and climbed up. Amber wasn't as quick.

"Murphy! Step away from the ladder" Amber snapped. "Or what Kane?" Murphy asled placing a foot on the ladder.

Octavia kicked Murphy's head sending him to the floor.

"She doesn't like that name" Octavia told Murphy who was lying on the floor shocked.

Amber climbed up the ladder quickly. Murphy got up and began climbing the ladder then he started pushing at the hatch.

"The lock's on the other side" Monty yelled. Amber and Monty both sat on the hatch trying to keep Murphy from killing Jasper.

"Don't let him in!" Octavia exclaimed. "We weren't intending on it" Amber stated.

"I'm gonna kill him, okay? Let me in! Let me in, Monty!" Murphy roared, smashing his fists off the hatch as he did.

Octavia grabbed one of the pipes on the wall and began pulling at it.

"No rush. We're fine here" Monty blurted sarcastically.

Octavia finally got the pipe lose. "I got it! Move it" Octavia said.

Monty and Amber quickly moved and Octavia placed the pole on top of the hatch preventing Murphy from getting in.

"The three of you better open up this hatch right now!" Murphy yelled.

Amber and Monty sighed in relief and took a seat next to Jasper. "Good save, O" Amber said as Octavia joined them.

"What an asshole" Octavia snarled. "I wish he got speared instead of Jasper" Monty snapped.

"Me too" Amber agreed. "He is gonna be okay, isn't he?" Octavia questioned.

"Yeah. He's gonna be fine, O" Amber told Octavia. "Let's get some sleep" Monty said.

Amber knew they would hardly get any sleep due to Jasper's consistent moaning but she also knew it couldn't be helped.

* * *

The next morning Amber and Octavia left the dropship about to go search for the missing group when they appeared.

"It's about time. They're gonna kill Jasper. Did you get the medicine?" Octavia asked approaching Clarke.

"Yeah. I… I got it. Come on. Let's go talk" Clarke said trying to stall Octavia.

Amber saw a body and stepped forward to check it. She pulled up the blanket and saw Atom's face. She looked up at Bellamy and saw the sadness in his eyes before quickly covering Atom's face.

Clarke tries to pull Octavia into the dropship but she goes towards Bellamy and Amber.

"Octavia, just stay there. Please, stay back" Bellamy pleaded.

"Why?" Octavia asked still attempting to step forward.

The siblings scuffled. "Stop" Octavia snapped.

"O. Just don't" Amber told her friend. Octavia pushed Bellamy's arm away and went forward to look under the jacket.

"Atom" Octavia realised.

"There was nothing I could do" Bellamy explained. Amber saw the heartbreak on her friends face and attempted to hug her.

"Don't. I just wanna be alone" Octavia choked as tears began to spill down her face, she quickly covered Atom with the jacket then stood up to leave.

"O... O... please" Bellamy said looking at his little sister sincerely.

"Don't" Octavia said before leaving. Amber wiped a tear of her own away and stood up.

Murphy approached Bellamy.

"Lose anyone here?" Bellamy asked Murphy. "No" Murphy answered.

"Jasper?" Bellamy questioned.

"Still breathing. Barely. I tried to take him out, but that crazy bitch and your psycho little sister…" Bellamy lunged at Murphy and grabbed him by the collar.

Bellamy shoved him still keeping a grip on his collar.

"Bellamy..." Murphy stammered.

Bellamy pulled Murphy to his face. "My what? My what?" Bellamy yelled in Murphy's face.

Amber had to admit Bellamy was pretty scary.

"Your little sister" Murphy corrected himself then shoved Bellamy off him.

"Yeah, that's right. My little sister. Got anything else you want to say about her?" Bellamy asked still angry.

"Nothing. Sorry" Murphy apologised before walking away.

"You alright?" Bellamy asked Amber. "Yeah. I'm fine. What happened to him?" Amber asked glancing at Octavia.

"Some sort of fog. It burned him" Bellamy explained. "Oh my god" Amber gasped.

"You'll always take care of Octavia won't you?" Bellamy asked Amber.

"Always" Amber replied. "Good. She needs a friend like you" Bellamy said.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked Bellamy, she could see that his face was mixed with anger and sadness.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. It's O you should be worried about" Bellamy told Amber.

"She's stronger than you think" Amber said. "I'm starting to realise that" Bellamy admitted.

"I'm going to go check on her" Amber said. Bellamy nodded.

"Amber. Thanks for being there for her" Bellamy said. Amber gave him a smile before going into the Dropship.

When she climbed up the ladder she was surprised to see Jasper awake surrounded by Clarke, Finn, Monty and Octavia.

"There she is! My other saviour" Jasper slurred. "Jasper! Your awake!" Amber exclaimed taking a seat near him.

"Thanks for helping save my life" Jasper said. "I'd do it again" Amber told Jasper.

"Where's Wells?" Monty asked. "On watch" Clarke said.

"O, are you okay?" Amber asked.

Octavia nodded "I guess we're just gonna have to get used to people dying down here"

Amber hoped that wasn't true.


	4. Murphy's law part 1

Amber woke up early and decided to go for a walk. The sun hadn't fully came out yet and she walked into something. She glanced down and saw Wells' dead body.

Amber screamed as loud as she could. Bellamy came running out of his tent and ran over to her.

"Hey, hey, what's up?" Bellamy asked looking worried. Amber couldn't bring herself to speak so she just pointed at Wells lifeless body.

Amber was fully sobbing now. "It's okay. It's gonna be fine" Bellamy told Amber pulling her into a hug.

Amber sobbed into his shoulder suddenly regretting not being kinder to Wells. They had been good friends once.

"How am I going to tell the others? They'll think it was me" Amber cried pulling away from Bellamy.

"I know you didn't do this, Amber. I'll say I found him, okay?" Bellamy said.

"What do I do?" Amber asked. "Go back to the dropship and sleep" Bellamy told her.

"I can't sleep. Not after this" Amber stated. Bellamy stepped forward and inspected the body.

"Grounders. Those bastards chopped off 2 of his fingers" Bellamy snapped.

"Everybody will blame me" Amber said. "No they won't. Don't worry about it" Bellamy told her.

"The rumours are true. It was a few weeks after my mom was floated, she'd had a stalker who had been threatening me and her so she was carrying around a gun and a guy snuck up on her and she shot him. He wasn't the stalker. Mom was floated for murder... I found the gun and I carried it about with me because I was still getting notes. Anyway I found out who the stalker was and I shot at him but I had lousy aim and I shot another 2 men before I actually got him. They all died" Amber admitted.

Bellamy looked at Amber unsure of what to say for a few minutes

"Look you were scared and grieving. Fear and grief do things to people. Don't let it define you"

"But it does... I took 2 innocent lives because I was so determined to get revenge" Amber stated.

"We've all done bad things down here" Bellamy reminded her.

"What have you done?" Amber asked Bellamy. "I shot Jaha" Bellamy revealed.

"You shot Jaha?" Amber repeated.

"Shh. Yeah I did. That's why the Ark can't come down. They'll kill me. I did it for Octavia so I could be with her" Bellamy explained. "You can't tell her. You can't tell anybody"

"I won't" Amber said. "Could you not tell anybody about me either. I know some people sort of know but nobody knows the full truth apart from you and O. I'd like to keep it that way"

"I won't say a word" Bellamy responded. "Thank you" Amber said.

Bellamy nodded then disappeared into his tent and came back with a small white blanket. "Here. You'll freeze" He said and he put the blanket around Amber's bare shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked as Bellamy began dragging Wells' body.

"I don't want everyone seeing a dead body. There's kids here" Bellamy stated.

"So where are you taking it?" Amber questioned. "I'm gonna bury it. You stay there or go back to the dropship and wake the princess. It's your call" Bellamy replied.

Amber decided to go wake Clarke, she knew Clarke and Wells had just made up. Clarke would be devastated.

As Amber walked to the dropship she was grateful for the blanket as it was freezing.

When she entered the dropship. She quickly climbed up the ladder waking Finn and Monty by the noise she made.

"Amber? Are you okay?" Monty asked noticing her tear stained cheeks.

"No. It's Wells... he's dead" Amber choked. Monty got up and hugged Amber.

"Dead? How?" Finn asked. "Grounders. I think" Amber said.

"Where is he now?" Finn asked throwing his jacket on.

"Bellamy is burying him" Amber explained. "Bellamy? Did he do it?" Finn asked.

Amber shook her head firmly. Clarke and Octavia woke up.

"Did Bellamy do what?" Octavia whined as she stretched out her legs.

"Clarke... Wells is dead. I'm so sorry" Amber blurted. Clarke looked up at Amber in disbelief then stood up and climbed down the ladder. Amber and Finn climbed down after her.

"No. He can't be. Where is he?" Clarke asked. "Bellamy is burying him" Finn informed Clarke.

Octavia and Monty joined them. "Why is Bellamy burying him?" Octavia asked.

"He thought it would scare people" Amber replied. Clarke approached Bellamy who was in the middle of digging a grave.

"Where is he? Tell me now" Clarke demanded. Bellamy glanced to his right and Clarke fell to her knees in front of Wells body.

Amber stepped forward and put a hand on Clarke's shoulder.

"Why would they do this" Clarke sobbed before burying her head in Wells shoulder.

"Does this mean they're gonna be coming in here and killing us now?" Monty asked.

"Let's hope not" Bellamy said. "I'm gonna get back to Jasper" Monty said before leaving quickly.

Bellamy continued digging the grave. "Need a hand?" Finn asked Bellamy.

Bellamy nodded and Finn began helping Bellamy dig the grave.

"They chopped his fingers off" Octavia whispered. "They're evil" Amber spat.

"I can't believe he's really gone... I spent the last of my time with him hating him" Clarke stated.

"At least you sorted your differences before... Look Wells knows how much you loved him and we all know how much Wells loved you" Amber stated.

Clarke looked up at Amber "What do you mean?"

"Clarke he was so obviously in love with you" Octavia said. "She's right" Amber agreed.

"Why didn't I see it?" Clarke asked.

"I guess maybe you didn't want to notice it" Amber said. Clarke looked up at Amber and nodded.

"Let's get out of here. Clarke, say goodbye" Amber tells her friend.

"I already have... just bury him" Clarke said coldly to Bellamy and Finn before walking off.

"She'll be okay" Octavia told Amber giving her hand a small squeeze.

"I know... I just can't believe he's gone" Amber replied.

"Okay spacewalker get his arms, I'll get his legs" Bellamy said as he finished digging.

Finn nodded and the two place Well's body inside the grave.

Octavia and Amber stand and watch as Bellamy and Finn cover Wells with dirt.

Bellamy picks up a handful of soil and offers it to Amber.

Amber takes it and sprinkles it over Wells newly dug grave.

"Thank you" Amber told Bellamy slightly leaning her head on his shoulder.

Bellamy gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Let's get sleep. We got a busy day ahead of us" Bellamy stated.

The four of them began walking back.

Amber couldn't help but think she'd been wrong about Bellamy, realising that he actually does care for other people besides Octavia.

As they walked Roma walked over to them. "Bell, there you are. I missed you" Roma purred before running her fingers down Bellamy's chest.

Bellamy chuckled and led her back to his tent.

Amber's opinion changed immediately. Bellamy was an asshole.

* * *

When daylight came and everybody was awake, panic spread across the camp. Bellamy gave a speech and the delinquents took his words to heart and began building the wall.

Amber was sat in the Dropship beside Monty. Finn was off exploring. Clarke was outside trying to be alone. Octavia had took Jasper outside for the first time since his attack.

"He seems the same but I can't help but think that he's gonna have some sort of backlash from it" Monty told Amber.

"Time will tell. We just need to keep him safe and try shield him from the grounders as much as possible. We don't want to trigger him" Amber replied.

"How are we gonna do it?" Monty asked playing with a dead wristband.

"Survive. We've been down 9 days and we've already lost 6 and almost lost Jasper" Monty continued.

"I honestly have no idea but I know we will survive as long as we stick together" Amber said giving Monty a reassuring smile.

"One thing I'm glad about is making new friends" Monty beamed.

"Me too" Amber agreed.

"You think there's any hope for Jasper and Octavia?" Monty asked Amber.

"Jasper's sweet. They'd be a great couple" Amber stated.

"Do you think Octavia's into him?"

Amber looked at Monty awkwardly. Octavia hadn't really mentioned Jasper at all, especially not so soon after Atom.

"I don't know. Maybe" Amber said as kindly as she could.

"You got family up there?" Monty asked glancing at the ceiling.

"Top of the ceiling? No" Amber laughed. "My dad is up there but he's a dick"

"That sucks" Monty replied. Amber shrugged.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on Octavia and Jasper, you coming?" Amber asked.

"No. I'm gonna keep trying to contact the Ark" Monty replied.

"Okay. Take a break soon though" Amber told him before leaving the dropship.

She found Jasper and Octavia both looking traumatised.

"Hey, what happened?" Amber asked approaching them.

"We found Wells fingers" Jasper muttered. "And the knife that killed him" Octavia added.

"Oh my god" Amber whispered. "We're taking it to Clarke and Bell" Octavia told Amber before heading into the tent where Clarke and Finn were. Amber and Jasper followed her.

"Look we found the knife that killed Wells" Octavia announced passing the knife to Clarke.

Amber took one look at the knife and quickly realised it had to have been someone among them that had killed Wells, the knife was made of dropship metal.

"Who else knows about this?" Clarke asked examining the knife closely.

"Nobody. We brought it straight here" Octavia replied.

Bellamy entered the tent. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is we have a murderer in the camp" Clarke snapped.

"We have more than one. What's your point?" Bellamy retorted.

Amber could feel her heart thumping. If Clarke, Finn, Monty and Jasper found out the truth they'd probably never speak to her again. Octavia had understood, but Amber knew not everybody else would.

"Clarke he's right. We have no idea who's knife that is" Amber stated.

"Oh really? I've got a pretty good idea" Clarke said holding up the knife. "J.M. John Murphy"

Amber considered this for a minute, Murphy hated Wells he'd made that clear but Murphy would want to boast about killing Wells, not many people would care about his death and Murphy would have likely gained followers from broadcasting it.

"So your just gonna storm out there and confront him?" Bellamy questioned.

"I'm gonna get justice for my friend!" Clarke snapped before walking out.

Amber, Octavia, Jasper and Bellamy quickly follow.

Clarke walked up to Murphy and shoved him. "You son of a bitch!"

"What's your problem?" Murphy asked with a slight smirk.

"Recognize this?" Clarke asked holding up Murphy's knife.

"It's my knife. Where'd you find it?" Murphy replied.

"Where you dropped it after you killed Wells" Clarke announced.

Amber knew this was a mistake. Murphy had enemies who were waiting for a chance to pounce on him.

"Where I what? The Grounders killed Wells, not me" Murphy told Clarke.

"I know what you did, and you're gonna pay for it" Clarke spat.

"Really? Bellamy, you really believe this crap?" Murphy asked turning his attention to Bellamy.

"You threatened to kill him. We all heard you. You hated Wells" Clarke stated.

"Plenty of people hated Wells. His father was the Chancellor that locked us up" Murphy retorted.

"Yeah, but you're the only one who got in a knife fight with him" Clarke responded.

"Yeah, I didn't kill him then, either" Murphy reminded Clarke.

"Tried to kill Jasper, too" Octavia announced. "What?" Jasper asked nervously.

"Don't worry" Amber whispered to Jasper.

"Come on. This is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to you. I don't have to answer to anyone" Murphy snapped.

"Come again?" Bellamy said looking at Murphy.

"Bellamy, look, I'm telling you, man. I didn't do this" Murphy insisted.

"They found his fingers on the ground with your knife" Bellamy told MurphyZ

Clarke looked around at the crowd. "Is this the kind of society that we want? You say there should be no rules. Does that mean that we can kill each other without… without punishment?"

"I already told you. I didn't kill anyone" Murphy repeated.

"I say we float him" Connor yelled. "This isn't the Ark. We can deal with this" Amber said stepping forward.

"Yeah. Float him" A delinquent jeered.

"That's not what I'm saying" Clarke told Connor.

"Why not? He deserves to float. It's justice" Connor said.

"Revenge isn't justice" Clarke stated. "It's justice. Float him!" Connor roared.

Murphy tried to make a run for it but was tripped up. A group of delinquents ran at him and began kicking into him.

"No! Get off him! Get off of him!" Clarke cried as she tried to help Murphy.

"This isn't justice. Two wrongs don't make a right" Amber shouted as she also tried to help Murphy.

Octavia attempted to help Murphy too but Bellamy held her back then he made his way to front beside Clarke and Amber.

Clarke turned to Bellamy. "You can stop this! They'll listen to you!"

The delinquents threw a rope around a tree and wrapped it around Murphy's neck before placing a tree stump under his feet.

"Bellamy! You should do it" Connor suggested.

"Bel-la-my!" The crowd of delinquents chanted.

"Bellamy. Don't. Your better than this" Amber told Bellamy.

"I saw you in the woods with Atom. I know you're not a killer. Bellamy, don't do this" Clarke said to Bellamy.

Bellamy kicked the tree stump away and left Murphy hanging in mid air.

"How could you?!" Clarke yelled shoving Bellamy.

"This is on you, princess. You should've kept your mouth shut" Bellamy snapped shoving Clarke back.

"Bellamy. You have to cut him down. Please" Amber pleaded.

"I can't. This is on the princess" Bellamy replied.

Finn appeared out of nowhere "What the hell are you doing? Cut him down!" Finn glanced at the young blonde girl. "Charlotte, get out of here now!"

Amber got past Connor and grabbed Bellamy's axe making a swing for the rope.

Connor grabbed Amber and threw her to the ground. Finn helped Amber up then went over Connor.

"Cut him down!"

Connor pulled a knife on Finn. "Get out of my way" Finn snapped still willing to fight Connor.

"Stop! Okay? Murphy didn't kill Wells! I did!" Charlotte announced.

"Oh, my God" Clarke gasped. Amber picked up the axe again and cut Murphy down.

Clarke, Finn and Bellamy took Charlotte inside the tent.

Amber decided she wasn't gonna help Charlotte, after all she had killed Wells in cold blood and had allowed Murphy to be beaten up. Child or not she should have known right from wrong.

Amber removed the rope from Murphy's neck and helped him up.

"Thank you, Amber" Murphy choked. Amber gave him a nod before letting go of him.

"I can't believe it. She's just a kid" Octavia stated as she and Jasper approached me.

"A kid who killed Wells" Jasper said.

"How could somebody so young do something so cruel?" Amber questioned.

"No idea. I feel bad for her but she should never have let that happen ti Murphy. He is a jackass but nobody deserves to be beaten like that" Octavia replied.

"It was inhumane" Amber muttered. "Did he really try kill me?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. After you got speared you were kinda making a lot of noise. It couldn't be helped of course but jt was driving people crazy" Amber explained.

"Will he be okay?" Octavia asked with a glance at Murphy.

Amber approached Murphy. "Let me check you over"

"No way, Kane. Get away from me" Murphy spat. "Come on Murphy, your hurt" Amber stated before grabbing a cloth out of her pocket and wiping the blood from his nose.

Murphy winced and Amber saw a single tear slide down his face.

Amber quickly wiped it away. "I told you I didn't kill him" Murphy muttered.

"I'm sorry this happened to you but maybe you should use it as a wake up call, stop being such a shitty person. I don't need to befriend you to tell you've had a hard life, I can see it in your eyes but it doesn't give you the right to be a jackass" Amber told Murphy as she checked his neck.

"It's too late for that. I'm a disappointment, always will be" Murphy said then he walked towards the tent. "Bring the girl out now, Bellamy"

Jasper tugged Amber's sleeve. "He's not giving up is he?"

"Not a chance" Amber sighed. "What the hell do we do now?" Octavia asked joining her friend.

"Bellamy and Clarke will handle it" Amber said a little uncertainly.

"You want to build a society princess? Let's build one" Murphy yelled.

"He's gonna kill that kid isn't he?" Jasper said sadly. "Probably" Amber stated.

Bellamy stepped out of the tent.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us" Murphy announced.

"Dial it down and back off" Bellamy snapped.

"Or what? What are you gonna do about me? Hang me?" Murphy retorted.

"I was just giving the people what they wanted" Bellamy protested.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's a good idea. Why don't we do that right now? So, who here wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favor?" Murphy said. Only four people raised their hands enraging Murphy even more. "I see. So, it's okay to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses, you all let her walk? Cowards! All of you are cowards!"

"Hey, Murphy! Murphy. It's over" Bellamy yelled before turning away.

"Whatever you say, boss" Murphy said then he picked up a bit of wood and smacked Bellamy over the head with it.

"Bellamy!" Octavia and Amber cried at the same time.

Amber got past Murphy quickly and ran straight to Bellamy. Octavia tried to attack Murphy but he threw a punch that hit Jasper sqaure in the face. Octavia used this as an opportunity and ran to her brother.

Murphy opened the tent only to see that it was empty. "Son of a bitch! Hey! Come on. Let's get the girl. Charlotte! Charlotte, I know you can hear me! And when I find you, you are gonna pay! Come on"

Murphy and his friends left to find Charlotte.

Amber checked Bellamy's head, it was a bit lumpy and there was a small cut. Amber knew he'd be fine.

"O, go to Jasper. I'll stay here" Amber told Octavia.

Octavia looked at Amber with uncertainty. "He's fine. I promise" Amber assured Octavia.

Octavia nodded then she went over to Jasper. Bellamy's eyes flickered open and he looked up at Amber.

"Take it easy. Your gonna be fine. I just need you to stay down for a few minutes" Amber told Bellamy.

"Charlotte" Bellamy muttered. "She's with Clarke and Finn. I'm more worried about you right now, Bellamy you could have a concussion" Amber stated.

"I'l be fine" Bellamy said trying to sit up. Amber pushed him back down gently.

"I told you. Stay down for a few minutes" Amber repeated. "Fine" Bellamy sighed.

"I thought you would've known better than to turn the back on somebody you'd just tried to kill" Amber told him.

"Yeah... That was pretty dumb" Bellamy said chuckling lightly.

"I know you want to save that kid, Bellamy. Just don't die in the process, okay?" Amber said. "Octavia needs you"

"I won't. I'll be fine" Bellamy insisted attempting to sit up again.

"Bellamy stay down!" Amber exclaimed. "No. I have to find her" Bellamy replied.

"I can't let you go out there. Your head seems fine right now but you could have side effects. If you go alone you could die" Amber stated.

"So come with me" Bellamy said taking this as a chance to stand up.

Amber looked at Bellamy and thought about it. If she went with Bellamy she could make sure he was okay and try keep him away from Murphy.

"Okay. Let's go" Amber sighed. Bellamy nodded then he grabbed Amber's arm and led her out of the camp.


	5. Murphy's law part 2

Amber and Bellamy are walking through the woods together searching for Charlotte.

"Bellamy, slow down!" Amber whined.

"Can't keep up huh?" Bellamy questioned with a slight smirk.

"Your acting crazy, okay? Look you've had a blow to the head, you should be resting not running around the woods searching for Murphy" Amber stated.

"You can go back if you want. I'll be fine" Bellamy said.

"I'm not going anywhere" Amber replied. "Then you'll have to learn to keep up" Bellamy teased.

"You really are an ass" Amber sighed. "Oh I know" Bellamy muttered.

"Where would they have taken her?" I ask.

"They're your friends shouldn't you know them better than me?" Bellamy retorted.

"I have no idea where they would hide a murderous kid" Amber responded.

"Don't say it like that" Bellamy told Amber. "Say it like what?" Amber questioned.

Bellamy looked up at Amber "Like you think we shouldn't be helping her"

"I'm here because I didn't want you walking around in these grounder infested woods with a head injury. Charlotte killed Wells and let Murphy almost be killed. She's not innocent" Amber stated.

"Neither are we" Bellamy replied with a slight frown. Amber winced at this, she knew what she had done was wrong but she'd just had lousy aim and she wanted to avenge her mother. Charlotte killed Wells because of the chancellors action and let Murphy be beaten up and hung to cover her own skin.

"Look I didn't mean anything by that. I just don't wanna see a kid dying, you get that right?" Bellamy said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah I do but your not wrong, I'm not innocent. I'm just as guilty as Charlotte if not more" Amber admitted.

"Shut up, Amber. My sister loves you, she literally adores you. Monty and Jasper are inspired by you. Yeah you've done bad shit but you've made up for it. Stop blaming yourself and just ignore me if I'm being an asshole. I can't always help it" Bellamy told Amber.

"You are a bit of an asshole" Amber whispered. "Sorry but you know you can be a bit of an asshole too" Bellamy retorted.

"I'm glad you noticed" Amber smiled. "If the ark does come down, I'll have to leave. I need you to promise me you'll take care of O" Bellamy said.

"Of course. I'd do anything for Octavia" Amber stated.

"We've got that in common" Bellamy replied.

"You know she would understand, right? You only shot Jaha because you wanted to protect your sister. Everyone will see that" Amber told Bellamy.

Bellamy turned around to face Amber "I appreciate you saying that but I think we both know that the Council will have me executed"

"Maybe I could try talk to my dad, make him see sense... I'm not promising anything but you don't deserve to be killed you deserve to be happy with your sister"

"You don't have to put yourself through that. I know you hate your dad" Bellamy said while rubbing his eyes.

"You tired?" Amber asked. "I can keep going" Bellamy insisted.

"Bellamy it's getting darker... We'll never find Charlotte we can't even see" Amber stated.

Bellamy picked up two sticks and made a fire then passed one of the sticks to Amber.

"Now we have light. Let's keep going" Bellamy said. Amber sighed but continued walking all the same.

"Charlotte" Bellamy yelled. Amber grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"Are you trying to paint a target on our backs?" Amber snapped.

"We need to find her before Murphy does" Bellamy retorted pulling his arm out of Amber's grasp.

"And we will. Just not by getting attacked by grounders" Amber stated, looking around nervously.

"We're gonna be fine. It's Charlotte I'm worried about, come on" Bellamy insisted continuing to walk on.

Amber catches a small figure running at the side of her eye.

"Bellamy, she's there!" Amber exclaimed before running after the small figure.

Bellamy ran after Amber and they soon caught up with Charlotte.

"Come on, kid. Just come with us, you'll be safe" Amber told the young girl.

"No. I can't" Charlotte said then she looked around before yelling "Murphy, I'm here!"

Bellamy grabs Charlotte and throws her over his shoulder with ease.

"Where should we take her?" Bellamy asked Amber.

"Maybe we should just walk around... Look for like shelter or something?" Amber suggested hesitantly.

"Yeah. That's our best shot" Bellamy agreed. "Murphy" Charlotte yelled.

"You do realise your gonna get yourself killed, right?" Amber said to the younger girl.

They ended up at a cliffs edge and just as they were about to walk forward: Murphy and his four followers appear.

Bellamy placed Charlotte down and stood protectively in front of her

"Charlotte! Damn it. Bellamy! You cannot fight all of us. Give her up" Murphy ordered.

"Maybe not, but I guarantee we'll take a few of you with us" Bellamy retorted.

Amber was surprised at this, she understood that Charlotte was a kid but that didn't excuse the fact that she killed Wells and watched as Murphy was beat and hung. Amber wasn't sure she wanted to die for the kid.

Clarke and Finn appeared and ran over to them.

"Bellamy! Stop! This has gone too far. Just calm down. We'll talk about this" Clarke said.

"I'm sick of listening to you talk" Murphy snapped and he grabbed Clarke before placing his knife to her throat.

"Let her go" Finn warned Murphy. "I will slit her throat" Murphy said.

"No, please. Please don't hurt her" Charlotte pleaded.

"Don't hurt her? Okay, I'll make you a deal. You come with me right now, I will let her go" Murphy proposed.

"Don't do it, Charlotte" Clarke cried. Charlotte attempted to step forward but Bellamy held her back.

"No! No, I have to!" Charlotte yelled. "Murphy, this is not happening" Bellamy spat.

"Murphy, I understand why your pissed. I would be too but do you honestly think killing this little girl is gonna take away your pain?" Amber questioned as she stepped towards Murphy.

Bellamy put a protective arm in front of Amber "Stay back from him"

"Did killing those men make your pain go away?" Murphy replied.

"Killing those men? What? What men?" Finn asked confused.

"You said you stole rations!" Clarke exclaimed despite Murphy's knife at her throat.

"Not now, Clarke. Just let her go Murphy" Amber said as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Not a chance. Give me Charlotte you can have Clarke" Murphy answered.

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did" Charlotte announced before jumping off the cliff.

Amber ran forward and dropped to her knees in shock.

"Charlotte! No! No!" Clarke cried running to the cliff edge.

Bellamy ran forward and speared Murphy before punching into him.

"Bellamy, stop! You'll kill him!" Clarke stated.

Finn pulled Bellamy off Murphy. "Get off me! He deserves to die" Bellamy shouted.

"No! We don't decide who lives and dies. Not down here" Clarke shrieked.

Bellamy turned to Clarke, blatant rage on his face. "So help me God, if you say the people have a right to decide…"

"No, I was wrong before, okay? You were right. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we're gonna survive down here, we can't just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules" Clarke replied.

"And who makes those rules, huh? You?" Bellamy retorted.

"For now, we make the rules. Okay?" Clarke said.

"So, what, then? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened?" Bellamy asked.

"No! We banish him" Clarke revealed. "He'll die out here" Amber pointed out.

"Get up" Bellamy growled before grabbing Murphy and dragging him to the edge of the cliff.

"Bellamy! Stop!" Clarke yelled.

"If I ever catch you near camp, we'll be back here. Understand?" Bellamy told Murphy. "As for the four of you, you can come back and follow me, or go off with him to die. Your choice"

The four guys began walking back to camp. Clarke and Bellamy followed after them before turning back to Amber and Finn who had remained still.

"Come on" Clarke told them. "Amber, let's go. O will be missing you" Bellamy said.

"I'll catch up" Amber replied. Bellamy scowled then muttered something and continued walking.

"Finn?" Clarke called. "I'll catch up too" Finn said.

Clarke sighed and she also continued walking. Amber stepped toward Murphy who cowered away.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Murphy, even though you are an utter asshole" Amber told Murphy before kneeling down and examining the new wounds Bellamy had examined on Murphy's face.

"Are you really a murderer?" Finn asked Amber. "Yeah. I am" Amber admitted.

"Why'd you lie?" Finn questioned. "Would you have accepted me if I'd told the truth?" Amber retorted.

Finn looked at Amber unsure of how to respond.

"I get it, you think I'm dangerous and I shouldn't be allowed in camp" Amber said as she wiped some blood off Murphy's cheek with her sleeve.

"No... It's just-I-i mean your a doctor, you save lives you don't take them" Finn explained.

"My mom had a stalker, threatened both me and her. She got paranoid and killed an innocent man then she got floated. I was grieving over my mom and found her gun, I discovered the stalker and tried to shoot him but I had lousy aim and shot two innocent men before I hit the stalker. All three died" Amber revealed.

"I'm so sorry. That's awful" Finn stated.

Murphy looked up at Amber with a guilty look on his face.

"You should get back, Finn. I got this" Amber told Finn.

Finn threw a knife on the grass then left.

"You know why I hate you so much?" Murphy asked Amber as she continued to nurse his wounds.

"No. Can't say I'm not curious though" Amber replied.

"Your dad pushed the button that floated my dad. I know it wasn't your fault but I don't know I guess it's just easy to have someone to blame" Murphy informed Amber.

"I'm sorry about that. I truly am, my dad allowed Chancellor Jaha to push the button that floated my mom. He actually told him too because he couldn't do it himself" Amber told Murphy.

"Your dad is a dick" Murphy muttered. "Damn right" Amber agreed.

"Sorry for telling them, they'll forgive you. You're a good person" Murphy apologised.

"As are you, Murphy, when you want to be" Amber said.

"I'm not gonna survive out here" Murphy said sadly. "You could. Just do what you gotta do to survive" Amber told him before standing up.

"Thanks" Murphy whispered before grabbing the knife and leaving.

"In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again" Amber whispered as Murphy became a shadow in the woods.

* * *

Amber arrived back at camp to find everybody inside. No Clarke or Finn probably went off on their own Amber assumed. No Octavia or Monty or Jasper, most likely in the dropship.

Amber found herself walking to Bellamy's tent, she was expecting to see Bellamy hooking up with one of the girls but the sight she saw surprised her.

Bellamy Blake was sitting with his head in his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Amber stood at the entrance of the tent hesitantly, wondering if she should leave Bellamy alone.

Bellamy looked up at Amber and attempted to dry his tears. "Hey"

"Hey" Amber replied entering the tent. "You okay?" Bellamy asked his voice cracking.

Amber nodded. "Are you?"

"I will be. We all will be" Bellamy insisted despite the tears that were still filling his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do more. I never wanted that to happen" Amber told Bellamy before taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah I know" Bellamy muttered. "I caused this"

"No you didn't, you tried to help a kid who was having nightmares. Bellamy, you are a good person, O and I told each other stories about our lives and my favourite one was always the day Octavia was born. That boy who was willing to do anything for his little sister, your still that same Bellamy you always have been" Amber stated.

"O, told you stories about me?" Bellamy questioned. "All the time" Amber confirmed.

"I'm sorry that Murphy told Clarke and Finn why you really got arrested" Bellamy told Amber turning to look up at her.

"It's okay. The only person I need is Octavia and she accepts me for who I am" Amber replied.

"Hey, I do too" Bellamy mumbled. "Thanks" Amber whispered.

"People will accept you. Your not a bad person" Bellamy said softly.

"Neither are you" Amber told Bellamy before standing up to leave.

"Wait" Bellamy called. "You could stay... I don't really wanna be alone" Bellamy muttered.

Amber gulped suddenly feeling her heart pounding. "Sure. Okay"

Bellamy moved over and lay on his makeshift bed, making sure to leave enough space for Amber.

Amber took off her jacket and kicked off her boots before crawling into the bed next to him.

Bellamy took off his jacket and then his shirt.

Amber swore Bellamy could hear her heart pounding. She was in a bed with a shirtless Bellamy Blake, she couldn't believe it.

"You know I appreciate you coming with me. I know you didn't wanna" Bellamy thanked Amber.

"You were hurt, Bellamy. I wouldn't leave you hurt" Amber told Bellamy before turning on her side.

The two of them lay still and silent for a while before Bellamy propped himself up on his elbow and snaked an arm around Amber's waist.

Amber moved her hand to on top of his, he was so close to her she could feel his breath on her neck.

Amber was sure she heard a sniffle and she turned over to see Bellamy's eyes filled with tears again.

"I let her die" Bellamy choked. Amber reached up and she put her arms arm around him and they buried their heads in each others shoulders.

"You did what you could" Amber whispered. "It wasn't enough" Bellamy mumbled.

Amber moved her hand up to Bellamy's hair and began running her fingers through it.

Soon enough they both fell asleep.


	6. Twilights last gleaming

Amber opened her eyes and looked around before remembering she was in Bellamy's tent. She glanced to the side and saw that Bellamy was gone.

She wasn't surprised, she knew Bellamy would have been embarrassed. He was trying to make himself out a tough guy to everyone else but she had seen him cry and hugged him till he fell asleep.

Just as she stood up and put her jacket on Bellamy entered.

Bellamy cleared his throat before speaking "H-hey"

Amber smiled at him. "You leaving?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah I have to go talk to Clarke try explain what happened" Amber said as she pulled her boots on.

"She's a little preoccupied. Finn's girlfriend came down in an escape pod" Bellamy informed Amber.

"Oh my god. Finn had a girlfriend?" Amber questioned.

"Yeah. Anyway I saw her come down so I took her radio and threw it in the river" Bellamy admitted.

"What? Why the hell would you do that?" Amber snapped.

"The ark can't come down" Bellamy replied. "She could have had a family. Now they'll be thinking she's dead" Amber stated.

"Just like yours is" Bellamy retorted. "That's different. My dads a dick" Amber said.

"Come on Amber, don't be like that. I thought we had an understanding" Bellamy sighed before shutting the tent.

"We did-do it's just I don't like the idea of all the innocent people dying up there" Amber told him.

"Hey, look I don't like it either but if they come down they'll kill me then I can't protect Octavia" Bellamy stated as he moved closer to Amber.

"My grandmother is up there... some old friends" Amber muttered.

Bellamy pulled Amber into a hug. "I'm sorry" He whispered.

Amber nodded then she pulled away from the hug and left the tent.

* * *

Amber climbed up the dropship ladder and found Jasper and Monty sat together.

"Hey, where'd you get to last night?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"Nowhere special" Amber replied. "So who's the lucky guy?" Monty asked.

"There isn't one" Amber sighed. "Where did Clarke and Finn get to?" Jasper asked.

"Monty, Jasper... I have something to own up about" Amber began. "I told you I got arrested for stealing rations and trading them for moonshine. That was a lie"

"What?" Monty questioned. "So what did you get arrested for?" Jasper asked.

"My mom had a stalker he threatened her all the time, she got paranoid and killed an innocent man then got floated. Her stalker began threatening me afterwards, I found my moms gun and discovered who the stalker was then I tried to shoot him but I had lousy aim and hit two innocent men before I hit him. All 3 died"

"My god..." Jasper muttered before going over to Amber and hugging her.

"I'm so sorry" Jasper whispered. "Me too" Monty said before also hugging Amber.

"You don't hate me?" Amber said surprised.

"No. I completely understand that. You were scared and that man got your mom killed" Monty stated.

"You could have just been honest. We would have accepted you" Jasper told Amber.

"Everybody acts like I was just crazy. They don't believe my mom was stalked but she was. I regret it now, if I had just reported him or told my father he would have been floated and those 2 innocent men would still be alive" Amber said sadly.

"You were angry, scared and you were grieving. I would have done the same" Octavia announced before giving Amber's hand a squeeze.

"Clarke won't see it that way" Amber said sadly. "She'll come around" Jasper insisted.

Amber gave him a small smile. They all hear commotion outside.

The three of them climb down the ladder and see Clarke, Finn, Raven and Bellamy.

Amber walked straight over to them. "What's going on? Who's she?"

"This is Raven, Finn's girlfriend" Clarke said bitterly. "Girlfriend but I thought-"

"You thought what?" Raven cut in. "Clearly I was mistaken" Amber answered with a glare at Finn.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked as he and Monty joined them.

"Bellamy here shot Chancellor Jaha then he threw my radio into the river" Raven announced.

"Your radio? So the ark sent you?" Monty questioned. Raven nodded.

"Why would you do that? They'll all die up there!" Jasper exclaimed.

"I told them where it was" Bellamy stated. "Have you found it?" Jasper asked.

Clarke shook her head. "Then what're we waiting for?" Monty said.

"We're calling a search party. Everybody has to pitch in" Raven yelled gaining the attention of the other delinquents.

"We can contact our parents. They can come down and bring us weapons and more essentials" Clarke explained.

"Shampoo?" "Soap?"

"More Blankets?"

"All of that so long as we find this radio" Finn shouted.

"Let's do it!" A delinquent exclaimed then a large group headed towards the gate.

"Is this safe?" Amber asked Bellamy. "Absolutely not. Let's go" Bellamy replied.

Monty and Jasper headed back to the dropship.

"So who are you?" Raven questioned Amber as she came up to her side.

"Amber Kane"

"Kane? Your dad was trying to arrest Clarke's mom and I" Raven informed Amber.

"I'm not surprised" Amber admitted before continuing to walk on.

"When Bellamy shot Jaha that put your dad in charge. We can't let that happen again so we got to save these people" Raven told Amber.

Amber looked up at Raven "That we can agree on"

Clarke approached them. "Amber, could I talk to you a sec?"

"Sure" Amber said before stopping and walking to the side with Clarke.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"It's not something I'm exactly proud of Clarke" Amber said with a frown. "I'm ashamed of what I did. I didn't want anyone to know. I knew people wouldn't understand"

"I would've understood. All you had to do was tell the truth, Amb. I've never judged you and now that I've lost Wells I need you more than ever. Just promise me from now on... no more secrets"

"I promise" Amber whispered before hugging Clarke. The two parted from one another and began walking with the group again.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you and Finn have a thing going on?" Amber asked Clarke.

"We did. Actually we slept together lastnight" Clarke admitted.

"Oh my god" Amber gasped.

"Now Raven's here and it's like I don't exist" Clarke sighed.

"Look I know he's an ass but that guy is clearly in love with you. You'd have to be blind not to see that"

"This river, shooter?" Raven questioned Bellamy.

Bellamy sheepishly nodded and everyone went forward and began searching the river.

Amber walked over to Bellamy who was stood watching everyone search for the radio.

"Octavia hates me" Bellamy told Amber.

"What are you talking about?" Amber asked Bellamy.

"I told her the truth. She didn't take it well" Bellamy explained.

"I'm sorry. She'll come around" Amber responded. "Hopefully" Bellamy mumbled.

"Hey, listen to me, Octavia loves you she will forgive you. Jaha deserved more than being shot" Amber stated.

"I don't know if it's a good or a bad thing that he survived" Bellamy said looking away from Amber as he spoke.

"It's a good thing. It means your not a killer, Bellamy. Your just a good brother and Jaha will understand that. He has too. I'll kick his ass if he doesn't" Amber replied.

Bellamy smirked at her. "Cute. I wish it were as easy as that but it's not"

"You can't just up sticks and leave. You've got more reasons to stay than to go" Amber stated.

"I have to or he'll kill me. Selfish as it may sound I don't wanna die not yet I've came this far I wanna keep going" Bellamy informed Amber.

"It's not selfish, Bell. It's natural, nobody wants to die not really" Amber responded.

After speaking she soon realised she had accidentally called him by Octavia's nickname for him and hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Octavia has you. I'll be fine out there" Bellamy insisted.

"Yeah... sure. Maybe you can join Murphy" Amber suggested.

"I'd rather have my eyeballs gauged out by the grounders" Bellamy spat.

"I'm sure that can be arranged" Amber teased. Bellamy smirked and nudged her lightly.

"Seriously though Bellamy we all need you here. You can't leave us" Amber said looking up at him.

Bellamy opened his mouth to reply. "I found it" Myles yelled holding up the soaked radio.

Amber went over to Raven to see the damage of the radio.

"Is it fixable?" Amber questioned. "I'll need to dry it out. We'll no more after that" Raven replied.

"How long will that take?" Clarke asked joining them. "Too long" Raven said.

"They'll kill all those people! There has to be another way" Finn exclaimed joining them too.

"There might be one way" Raven muttered before walking off.

"Care to explain?" Amber called before going after her.

"Flares. If we can send flares up they'll no we're alive" Raven stated.

"How do we do that?" Finn asked. "We need to go to my pod" Raven told them.

"Okay let's go" Clarke interjected. Amber nodded in agreement before the 4 of them set off towards Ravens pod.

"You seem pretty close with Bellamy, he seems like an ass" Raven said to Amber.

"He is. An ass with a big heart... we wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him and we won't survive without him. Jaha has to pardon him" Amber replied.

"He did it for his sister" Clarke added.

"innocent lives will be took because of him" Finn snapped.

"No Finn! 300 innocent lives will be took because of my father and his fellow council members. They will still need extra oxygen while they prepared to come down here. There's not enough space on the ships for all of them to come down" Amber stated.

* * *

The four of them arrived at the pod and Raven immediately went outside.

"We need to launch those flares ASAP if we have any hope of saving those people. Finn, get that control panel to camp. Amber, pull out those fire circuits in one piece or they won't work. Clarke, can I have a hand?" Raven said quickly.

Amber began pulling out the fire circuits carefully.

Raven hands Clarke a wrench. "Work these bolts here gently. Rocket fuel likes to go boom. We're gonna need power to fire"

"They're tying in the batteries on the dropship. Should be ready when we get there" Clarke said with a sad tone of voice.

"Great. So what's the problem?" Raven questioned.

"Nothing. I just, uh...Well if we get the rockets to launch, will they see them from the Ark?" Clarke questioned.

"Like the good book says, it's all about burn time and cloud cover" Raven announced.

"But I know your mom will be watching. I've never seen anyone love someone the way she loves you. You know that, right?" Raven said to Clarke.

"I did" Clarke muttered. Raven stared at Clarke confused.

"It's complicated" Clarke explained. Amber finished with the fire circuits just as Finn got to control panel.

"Amber, Finn you two head back to camp. We'll catch up" Raven told them.

"Okay" Finn said as Amber began walking already. Finn caught up with her.

"How could you?" Amber spat at Finn.

"Look I thought I would never see Raven again!" Finn exclaimed.

"10 days. Only 10 days and you gave up hope. You led Clarke on and now Ravens here your just dropping her" Amber snapped.

"I care about Clarke, okay? I do but I've known Raven my whole damn life. She cane from space in an 100 year old pod to see me. What the hell was I supposed to say?" Finn retorted.

"Raven really loves you, Finn, but if you have feelings for Clarke you have to end it" Amber stated.

"I know. I do love Raven" Finn said. "Maybe not the way you used to" Amber suggested.

"Maybe not" Finn muttered. "She seems like a good person. Don't string her along, it'll only break her heart" Amber said.

"I don't wanna break her heart" Finn told Amber. "What about Clarke? Don't you think she's hurting?" Amber argued.

"I know she is! Tell me how I can fix this and I'll do it" Finn said looking genuinely torn.

"I don't know Finn. I just think you need to stop it before it gets any worse" Amber tolf Finn.

"So I guess you hate me now?" Finn muttered.

"I don't hate you, Finn. I'm not trying to judge either, I actually like you and I think you're a good person but you are making some pretty shitty decisions" Amber replied.

"You can say that again" Finn agreed. "Let's just hurry up and get these back to camp" Amber said.

* * *

Amber and Finn got back to camp and dropped the supplies off.

"Amber, what's happening?" Monty asked as he and Jasper approached Amber.

"We're sending flares up so they know we're alive down here" Amber explained.

"Will it work?" Jasper questioned. "Should do. Raven and Clarke are on there way then we can get them sent up and hopefully save 300 lives" Amber responded.

"My parents are up there. It has to save them" Monty said. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Fingers crossed" Amber said with a smile. Raven and Clarke enter camp.

"They're back!" Fox cried.

Raven and Clarke got all the equipment needed and with Monty's help they sent the flares up.

Amber stood alone watching the bright colours spark in the sky.

"Pretty nice huh?" Bellamy said appearing from behind her.

"Yeah... it's beautiful" Amber whispered. "I'm sorry for destroying the radio" Bellamy apologised.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay" Amber told Bellamy. "I really am sorry" Bellamy insisted.

"I know" Amber mumbled.

Bellamy put an arm around Amber's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Everything will work out. It has to" Bellamy muttered.

Amber put her arm around Bellamy and rested her head on his chest.

"Promise me you'll stay" Amber said. "I can't promise you that" Bellamy admitted.

Amber pulled away from Bellamy and looked up at him.

"Bellamy, please. If you leave we won't survive. We need you. I need you" Amber cried.

Bellamy took Amber's hands and looked into her eyes.

"Your strong, Amber, you'll survive just fine. I need to leave or they will kill me at the least they'll lock me up" Bellamy stated.

"I won't let them. I promise I'll beg my dad to make the chancellor pardon you, I'll do whatever it takes but you can't leave" Amber told Bellamy.

"I'm not going anywhere right now. Can't you just forget about it for now" Bellamy said before staring back up at the sky and letting go of Amber's hands.

Amber reached up and put her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

Bellamy hugged her back and rested his head on her shoulder.

They stayed like that for around 5 minutes before pulling apart.

"Come back with me. I don't think either of us want to be alone" Bellamy said.

"Your right and honestly I want to come back with you but the more time I spend with you the more it's gonna hurt when you leave" Amber uttered.

Bellamy nodded then walked away.

Amber sighed loudly then headed to the dropship where she found Clarke.

"Hey" Clarke smiled. "Hey, you okay?" Amber asked Clarke.

"Yeah. Are you?" Clarke replied.

"Sure. I had a talk with Finn... Clarke be really does have feelings for you" Amber told Clarke.

"He's with Raven. That's that" Clarke responded.

"I know you, Clarke. You like him and he feels the same" Amber stated.

"Like I said he's with Raven. We should just leave it that" Clarke told Amber before turning around and attempting to sleep.

Amber climbed down the ladder and went outside.

Amber saw Monty getting some water and went over to him.

"You seen Octavia?"

"No. Not since this morning" Monty replied. "I haven't seen her all day" Amber muttered.

"I'm sure she'll be fine" Monty said. "I'm gonna look for her" Amber announced.

"Alone?" Monty questioned. "I have to find her" Amber stated.

"Wait. I'll come too" Monty told Amber. "Really? Monty it could be dangerous" Amber said.

"I'm not letting you go alone. Let's go" Monty said and the two of them left camp.

"Octavia" Amber called. "Octavia" Monty yelled.

"Where the hell could she be?" Amber asked. "No idea" Monty said.

Amber accidentally kicks a rock and they both jump. Monty grabbed Amber's hand and she held onto it tightly.

As they continued walking Monty lost his balance and fell down a hill dragging Amber down with him.

Both of them landed with a thud on the rocks next to Octavia.

Amber's has a gash on her head which is bleeding and her brown hair is stuck to her blood. Monty's arm is in an awkward position and he has a cut on his chin.

Octavia's eyes flicker open and suddenly her face is filled with terror.

Lincoln emerges from the shadows and uses rope to tie Monty and Amber's hands together then he throws Octavia over his shoulder with one arm and uses his other to drag Amber and Monty along.

**A/N ~ Review and let me know what you think x**


	7. His sisters keeper

Amber's eyes flickered open and she looked around at her surroundings. She was being dragged through the woods. She glanced to her side and saw an unconscious Monty and when she glanced up she saw a grounder with war paint who had Octavia over his shoulder and was dragging them.

"Monty" Amber whispered nudging his leg lightly with her foot.

Monty's eyes opened and terror filled them. "Where are we?" Monty whispered.

"He's took us" Amber muttered glancing at Lincoln. "Let us go" Monty yelled.

"What happened? My head is killing me" Amber sighed. "I fell down the hill and I dragged you with me. Sorry" Monty said.

"Don't worry about it" Amber muttered. "What are we gonna do?" Monty asked.

"Honestly? He's probably gonna kill us" Amber stated. "How optimistic of you" Monty mumbled.

Amber managed a small smile. Lincoln dragged them into a tent and he placed Octavia down.

He tied the rope around some sort of pole then left Monty and Amber on the ground before leaving.

"O, are you okay?" Amber asked. "My knee it's hurt. I don't think I can walk" Octavia groaned as she looked up at her friend.

"My arm is in agony. I think it's broken" Monty said. Amber attempted to glance but due to the angle she was sat in failed.

"O, tell me how your knee feels" Amber said to her friend.

"Sore" Octavia mumbled. "Describe the pain. Is it stingy? Warm? Cold? Throbbing?"

"Throbbing and warm" Octavia told her. "What's the last thing you remember?" Amber asked Octavia.

"Bellamy he told me he shot Jaha" Octavia informed them.

"That was yesterday morning" Amber stated. Octavia nodded.

"We are so screwed" Monty whined. "We just have to find a way out of here" Amber said.

"How though?" Octavia grunted. "First we got to get this rope off" Amber said as she began using her free hand to tug at the rope.

Monty winced loudly. "Rope burn? Sorry" Amber muttered as she continued pulling at the rope.

"Bellamy will come... he has too" Octavia said.

Amber hoped Octavia was right, she wished she'd went back to Bellamy's tent with him now. That might have been the last time she'd see him.

Amber tugged at the rope as hard as she could. Monty jerked backwards as the rope burned his skin. As Monty jerked Amber's skin was also burned by the rope.

"Just stop" Monty pleaded. "We have to get out of here!" Amber exclaimed.

"The rope isn't loosening, it's just burning us" Monty argued.

"We have to keep trying" Amber insisted. Monty sighed reluctantly as Amber began pulling at the rope again.

* * *

Amber and Monty were both asleep, Monty's head on Amber's shoulder.

Lincoln entered the cave with a heated knife and stepped towards Octavia.

"No. Please don't hurt me" Octavia screamed. Amber and Monty woke up abruptly.

"Amber help he's gonna kill me" Octavia yelled. Amber looked up at the heated blade and watched as Lincoln placed the blade on Octavia's wounded knee. She realised he was cauterising the wound.

"He's not killing you O, he's helping you" Amber stated.

Octavia cried out in pain. "How is that helping her?" Monty asked.

"He's cauterising the wound" Amber explained. Monty looked at her confused. "He's closing the wound. There's no stitches here so it's the next best thing"

"You really are a doctor" Monty muttered. "Not a fully trained one but yeah I know quite a bit about healing wounds" Amber responded.

"So if he's helping her does that mean he's good?" Monty questioned.

"Maybe. Or he's gonna use her as bate like they did with Jasper" Amber told Monty.

"Let's just hope he's good" Monty whispered. "Hey, why are you keeping us here?" Amber yelled at Lincoln.

"Let us go. We just want to go back to our friends" Monty snapped.

"You've proved your point, okay? We won't cross your path again. Just let us go" Amber shouted.

Lincoln ignored them and finished cauterising Octavia's wound.

"Wrap it. If it isn't covered it's open to infection" Amber told Lincoln.

Lincoln contemplated this for a minute then grabbed a rag and wrapped Octavia's wound.

"So he does understand us" Amber muttered.

"Or maybe he was gonna do it anyway" Monty suggested. "It's possible" Amber said.

Lincoln stood up to leave again. "Hey, you can't just keep leaving us here" Monty yelled.

"Just let us go" Amber yelled. Lincoln left after once again ignoring them.

"Octavia, can you move?" Monty asked. Octavia staggered to her feet then fell to the ground.

"It's okay just have a rest" Amber told Octavia as she knew the pain Octavia was in.

"No. I have to help" Octavia insisted then she crawled over to a makeshift table and grabbed a small blade.

"Slide it to us" Amber said. Octavia slid the knife to Amber who grabbed it and began cutting into the rope.

Monty sneezed and Amber's knife slip accidentally cutting Monty's wrist.

Blood began pouring out of Monty's wrist. "Oh my god. Oh my god no" Amber gasped and she continued cutting at the rope as fast as she could.

When the rope finally fell the the ground, Amber quickly ripped a piece of her hoodie off and wrapped it around Monty's bleeding wrist.

"It's so... So much blood" Monty panted. "Your gonna be fine!" Amber insisted as she gave Monty's hand a squeeze.

"You guys get out of here. I'll be fine" Octavia told them.

"Absolutely not. We're not leaving without you and even if we were too we don't even know how to get out. It's like a maze" Amber stated.

"Has-to-be-another-exit" Monty said in between gasps and winces.

Amber nodded and she began walking around the cave kicking the walls.

Amber's head suddenly started to throb and she began feeling lightheaded.

"Ambs, you okay?" Octavia asked. "Yeah uh here let me have a look at your knee" Amber rambled as she kneeled down next to Octavia and inspected the wound.

She ripped the bloody rag off and replaced it with a piece of her own hoodie.

"He did it good. Your gonna be fine" Amber informed Octavia. "Can we get back to getting out of here" Monty muttered.

Amber stood up and kicked the wall in frustration. She heard a bang as some rocks tumbled down. She walked over to where the rocks had tumbled and saw that Lincoln had covered an exit with rocks.

"Over here. We can get out!" Amber yelled. "Thank god" Monty mumbled.

Amber began kicking the rocks forcefully until they were all gone.

"Monty, can you stand?" Amber asked her friend offering him a hand.

Monty nodded and used Amber's hand to help himself up.

"O, your just gonna have to lean on me, kay?" Amber told Octavia.

Octavia nodded and Amber slipped a hand under her shoulder and helped her over to the exit.

"Monty, you go first" Amber instructed. Monty looked terrified.

"Ugh. Here take O then pass her down to me" Amber sighed before passing Octavia's weight to Monty and climbing out the exit.

Amber landed on top of the rocks. "Son of a bitch" Amber winced as she looked at her cut leg.

Amber stood up and reached up to the exit. "Monty now"

Monty helped Octavia get down and Amber attempted to catch her but failed and they both landed in a heap. Octavia on top of Amber who took the brunt of the fall.

Monty fell out after them piling on top of them. They all winced and grunted.

Monty quickly scrambled off of them and to his feet. Amber helped Octavia up to her feet and continued to help her walk.

"How do we get back to camp?" Monty asked. "No idea. Go north" Amber replied.

"Why north?" Octavia grunted. "I read something that said when lost you should always go north" Amber explained.

"I've heard that before" Monty piped. The three of them set off walking straight ahead.

"What are we gonna do when he realises we're gone?" Octavia questioned.

"Hopefully we'll be back at camp and won't have to worry about it" Amber answered.

"Maybe they haven't even realised we're gone" Octavia mumbled.

"They will have. Bellamy will be missing you and Jasper will undoubtedly be missing Monty" Amber stated.

As they walked they saw a body in their path. "That's John Mbege"

"They're already looking for us" Monty realised. "Bellamy" Octavia yelled.

"Jasper" Monty shouted. The sound of a horn blared through the woods.

"Oh no" Amber said. "What?" Octavia asked.

"Clarke told me a horn is the signal they use for the acid fog" Amber said.

"We gotta get shelter" Monty uttered. "Help me with her" Amber told Monty.

Monty threw Octavia's other arm over his shoulders and the three of them began running as fast as they could in search of shelter.

Amber tripped taking Monty and Octavia down with her. They saw Lincoln approaching and Monty and Amber scrambled behind a tree.

Lincoln held a hand to Octavia's mouth. Roma came into sight and they all watched as she was impaled with a spear killing her.

Lincoln let go of Octavia and tried to lead her through the woods. Amber clutched the small blade from earlier and charged at Lincoln who simply threw her to the ground.

Lincoln threw Octavia over his shoulder and ran as Amber stumbled to her feet and attempted to go after them.

"It's no use" Monty sighed pulling Amber back.

"I can't lose her, Monty. I won't" Amber cried.

"We can find Bellamy and the others and save her together but not just us we're both injured and exhausted" Monty reminded Amber.

"Wait the acid fog. It hasn't come" Amber realised.

"Maybe it was a false alarm?" Monty suggested.

The two of them began walking again looking around for the others when tbey saw a plastic cover lying on the ground with people sized bumps under it.

"Jasper?" Monty called.

Suddenly the cover was off and Jasper hurtled towards Monty faster than anything Amber had ever seen.

The two hugged happily. Amber looked to see Finn, Monroe and Bellamy also there.

"Amber! Thank god, you okay?" Finn asked as he pulled her into a hug.

Amber rested her head on Finn's shoulder ignoring his questiom.

"Was Octavia with you?" Bellamy's voice boomed taking Amber out of the small comfort she had found in Finn.

"Yeah... yeah she was... we have to go this way" Amber told them and she began walking towards the cave.

"Wait what happened? How did he get you?" Finn asled.

"Amber noticed Octavia was missing and she told me. I wasn't going to let her go on her own so I went with her to look then we fell down a hill and a grounder kidnapped us" Monty explained.

"How did one grounder get the 3 of you?" Bellamy questioned almost in disbelief.

"We were all unconscious. He tied up Amber and I and dragged us along while he carried Octavia with his other arm" Monty replied.

Bellamy frowned at the thought of his little sister being with a grounder. "Was she hurt?"

"Her knee but the grounder healed it" Amber informed Bellamy.

"The grounder?" Monroe repeated in confusion. Amber nodded.

"Why would he help?" Jasper said. Monty shrugged.

"Come on this way" Amber urged them as she continued to head towards the cave.

"Slow down. You need to rest" Finn told Amber. "Not till O's safe" Amber replied.

"Is he armed?" Monroe asked. "No. I don't think so" Monty said.

Amber led them to the pile of rocks. "This is where he kept you?" Finn asked looking at the small space.

"I don't know how to get to the front" Amber admitted. "Walk round, maybe?" Finn suggested.

"I'll go in through here. You guys go round the front" Amber announced.

"I'll come too" Bellamy said. Amber nodded then clambered up to the small exit.

Finn, Monroe, Jasper and Monty headed around to the front.

Amber squeezed through the space and saw Octavia lying there chained up with the grounder unconscious near her.

Amber rushed over to her. "O, are you okay?" Amber asked as she hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Get the key" Octavia told Amber. Bellamy climbed in and hugged Octavia.

Amber grabbed the key and unchained Octavia.

"You're okay. It's gonna be okay" Bellamy whispered into Octavia's hair as he held her close.

Finn, Monty, Jasper and Monroe entered.

"Shall we leave?" Monty said already half heading out.

Bellamy nodded and he helped Octavia up.

"Don't hurt me!" Octavia cried as Bellamy looked ready to kill Lincoln.

Finn began looking around. "We should get out of here before he wakes up" Monroe said.

"He won't be waking up" Bellamy spat. "Bell please he saved my life" Octavia pleaded.

"O, he kidnapped us!" Amber exclaimed.

"He healed me and he never harmed either of you" Octavia retorted.

"We don't know what he had planned for us" Monty stated. "Let's just go" Amber groaned.

"Fog horn" Finn muttered. Suddenly Lincoln woke and stabbed Finn.

"Finn!" Amber yelled. Lincoln attacked Bellamy and pinned him to the ground.

Jasper quickly grabbed a pole and hit Lincoln over the head knocking him out.

Amber dropped down next to Finn. Jasper reached down to take the knife out.

"No!" Amber exclaimed grabbing Jasper's wrist. Jasper looked at Amber confused.

"It's keeping him alive. We have to get him back to camp" Amber stated.

Bellamy and Jasper both grabbed Finn and began carrying him back to camp.

Amber helped Octavia walk as they headed back to camp. Monroe and Monty followed.

* * *

The 7 of them returned to camp pretty quickly.

"Get him to the dropship now!" Amber instructed. Jasper nodded and Connor ran forward to help get Finn into the dropship.

"Get Clarke and Raven. I gotta go" Amber told Octavia before rushing into the dropship.

"Just lie him down there" Amber said before Jasper and Connor placed Finn down.

"What do you need?" Jasper asked Amber. "Cloths, water. Some disinfectant" Amber replied.

"Disinfectant? Where do we get that?" Connor questioned. "Monty's moonshine. Is there any left?" Amber asked.

"I'll get you it" Jasper offered then he left. "Get me some water" Amber said to Connor.

"Sure" Connor complied before leaving to do so. Raven and Clarke ran into the dropship.

"Finn! Oh my god. Oh my god" Raven gasped. "Amber, can you save him?" Clarke asked her friend.

Amber shook her head. "We need your mom, Clarke. She'll know what to do"

"Her mom? How?" Raven asked.

"You need to fix the radio, Raven" Clarke stated. Raven bit her lip and stared at Finn fear evident in her expression. "Now!"

"Okay... I'll try. I'll go. Yeah. For Finn" Raven muttered before leaving the dropship.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I didn't get that far into my training" Amber apologised.

"It's not your fault. It's the grounders" Clarke said. "He'll be fine" Amber reassured Clarke.

"He needs to be" Clarke mumbled as tears formed in her eyes.

Amber walked over to Clarke and pulled her into a big hug. "I won't let him die"

**A/N - Review and let me know what you think x**


	8. Contents under pressure

Amber was sat cleaning around Finn's wound. Raven was working on the radio nearby and Clarke was sleeping on the floor near them. All the other delinquents were spread around them as rain poured down outside in the night.

"How's he doing?" Jasper asked. "As good as can be expected for now" Amber answered.

"This is Raven Reyes. Calling Ark Station. Come in Ark Station. This is Raven Reyes. Calling Ark Station"

"You sure you have the right frequency?" Monroe questioned Raven.

"Yeah. I'm sure" Raven snapped. "Raven, you can do this. I know you can" Amber assured Raven before giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

Raven gave Amber a weak smile and went back to trying to contact the ark.

"Monty, how's that arm?" Amber asked her friend. "Okay I think" Monty informed her.

"I'll be the judge of that" Amber announced before taking Monty's arm and inspecting it. The wound looks clean and seems to be healing well.

"All good?" Monty questioned. Amber nodded.

Clarke suddenly woke up. "How is he?" Clarke slurred as she adjusted to her surroundings.

"Still the same for now" Amber told Clarke sadly. "Any luck with the radio?"

Amber shook her head.

"Calling Ark Station. Ark station. Please come in. I'm on the ground with the hundred" Raven yelled making everyone startled.

* * *

**3 hours later.**

The storm is worse, thunder and lighting can be heard. The door is still open ajar. Finn looks more paler than ever. Raven is still sat trying to work the radio. Clarke and Amber are at either side of Finn.

"Calling Ark station. Raven Reyes here. I'm with the hundred" Raven repeated for about the thousandth time.

There can be a crackling heard then a mysterious voice is heard "This is a restricted station. Who is this? Please identify yourself"

"This is Raven Reyes. I- I'm from Mecha Station. I'm transmitting from the ground. The hundred are alive. Please, you need to get Doctor Abby Griffin. Doctor Abby Griffin. Now" Raven replied.

"Hang on Raven, we're trying to boost your signal"

Amber and Clarke both join Raven at the radio.

"Raven? Are you there?" Abby called.

"Mom? Mom, it's me" Clarke cried. "Clarke?" Abby said.

"Mom, Amber and I need your help. One of our people was stabbed by a Grounder" Clarke informed them.

"Clarke. This is the Chancellor. Are you saying there are survivors on the ground?" Jaha asked.

"Yes, the Earth is survivable" Clarke answered. "We're not alone" Amberr added.

"Mom, he's dying. The knife is still in his chest" Clarke told Abby.

"Clarke. Is my son with you?" Jaha questioned.

Clarke looked up at Amber sadly and shook her head.

"Chancellor Jaha. I'm so sorry but Wells is-he's-he's dead" Amber responded.

A pause came from both sides. "Amber?" Kane called.

Amber stood up to walk away from the radio. Raven grabbed Amber's arm "Finn needs you"

Amber contemplated this then sat back down. "Amber? I'm sorry" Kane apologised.

Amber's bright blue eyes were filled with angry tears.

"I'm going to talk you both through it, step by step" Abby told them.

"Amber... just... find-" Abby began before the storm ruined the signal.

"What! Raven what's wrong?" Clarke snapped.

"It's not the radio, it's the storm" Raven explained. "Great" Amber muttered.

Clarke smelled one of the canisters. "Ugh. Monty's moonshine?"

"Pretty sure no germ could survive it" Octavia said.

"Storm's getting worse. Monroe, close the doors" Clarke instructed.

"But we still have people out there" Monroe replied.

"Bellamy isn't back yet" Octavia announced.

"It's okay, he'll find somewhere to ride it out" Clarke said.

Raven pinches Amber's hand and holds up a needle to her. "One stitching needle"

"Great, I still need something to close the wound" Amber stated.

"There's some wire on the second level. I used it for the tents" Octavia told them.

"Let's see it" Clarke said. "Stay away from the blue wires that run through the ceiling. I rigged it to the solar cells in the roof. That means they're hot! You got that?" Raven spoke.

"Yeah, I got that" Octavia answered before climbing up the ladder with Clarke behind her.

"Promise me you can save him" Raven muttered to Amber grabbing her arm.

"Hey! They're back!" A delinquent girl yelled.

Bellamy walked in as Octavia lowered herself on the ladder from the second level.

"Bellamy!" Octavia cried climbing down.

Bellamy is stood in front of his group, with Miller and Drew in the back dragging Lincoln's unconscious body. Lincoln is dropped on the ground.

"The hell are you doing?" Octavia demanded as she stormed over to Bellamy.

"It's time to get some answers" Bellamy retorted. "Oh you mean revenge?" Octavia snapped.

"I mean 'intel'" Bellamy corrected Octavia before turning to Drew and Miller. "Get him upstairs"

Miller and Drew dragged Miller up the ladder.

Clarke walked over to Bellamy. "She's right"

"Bellamy, what are you-" Amber is cut off by Abby.

"Amber, Clarke, okay we're ready. Can you hear me?"

Bellamy looked up, surprised at the radio noises.

"Look, this is not who we are" Clarke tolf Bellamy firmly.

"Clarke?" Abby called.

"It is now" Bellamy said with a glance at Amber before goingup the ladder.

"The blade is at a sharp upward angle. Between his sixth and seventh rib" Amber told Abby.

"Okay, how deep?" Abby asked. "Well we can't tell how deep it goes" Clarke explained.

"That's alright, just don't remove the knife yet"

"Do you see any fluid?"

The delinquents chatting is getting too loud. "Everyone outta here now!"

"He feels a little warm" Clarke stated as she put a hand on Finn's forehead.

"That's alright, fever sometimes accompanies a trauma. I need you to tell me if there is any fluid leaking from the wound" Abby responded.

"No. No fluid, Dr Griffin" Amber answered.

"That's good. That's actually really good. You got lucky" Abby announced.

"Hear that? You're lucky" Raven smiled and held Finn's hand.

Ok, Girls, firm grip on the knife. You're gonna need to angle it upward to the left very slightly to the left as it exits the rib cage" Abby explained.

"How very slightly?" Clarke questioned. "3 millimeters. Any more would be bad, any less too" Jackson explained.

"You should do it then, Ambs, your the one that's trained" Clarke said.

Amber nodded. "3 millimeters" Abby repeated.

"Amber-?"

The radio signal is crackling again. "Wait what was that you dropped out?" Clarke questioned.

"Amber, 3 millimeters you got it?"

"Yeah I got it. Here it goes" Amber announced placing a hand on the knife.

"Steady hand Amber. You've eviscerated more procedures than this. Once that knife is out the hard part is over" Abby stated.

"Alright, removing now" Amber told them as she carefully pulled out the knife.

"He's waking up!" Raven exclaimed. Finn opened his eyes and started grunting in pain.

"Hold him still" Amber told them.

"Finn, Amber's gonna get that knife out of you, ok?" Clarke reassured Finn.

"You can't move you got it?"

"Amber?" Abby called. "Hold still. She's almost got it. Finn, hold still" Clarke warned Finn.

The storm shook the dropship sending Raven, Finn, Clarke and Amber are thrown to the ground.

"Clarke!" Abby shouted.

Amber stood up with the knife in her hand. Clarke smiled.

"Clarke! Clarke! What's happening? Clarke, can you hear us? Clarke?" Abby bombarded.

"It's out. Amber did it" Raven told Abby.

"Clarke can you do the stitching?" Amber asked Clarke passing her the needle before climbing up the ladder.

"Hey" Bellamy said to Amber. Amber glanced at Lincoln tied up and Miller and Drew looking through his stuff.

"You okay?" Bellamy asked her. Amber nodded.

"I wanted to say sorry... I was a jerk and also thank you. You risked your life to save my sister... again" Bellamy told Amber.

"I thought he might kill us and I-" Amber trailed off.

"You what? Come on you can trust me" Bellamy murmured before grabbing one of Amber's hand.

"I wanted you to save me. I know it sounds stupid it does in my head too but I hadn't felt safe in a long time until..." Amber began. "I don't know how many times I've said this but please don't leave"

"Listen to me. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm staying right here. Screw Jaha and your dad" Bellamy told Amber before pulling her close to him.

"You are safe" Bellamy whispered into her ear and she hugged him even tighter.

Miller watched the two with a smirk on his face. Clarke climbed up the ladder and looked at the two hugging.

"Is Finn okay?" Amber asked looking up at Clarke and pulling away from Bellamy.

"Yeah. I think so. What are you gonna do to him?" Clarke asked glancing at Lincoln.

"Who cares" Bellamy said.

"His people will care! How long until they found out where we're keeping him? And what happens when they do, I mean when they come looking for him. They will, Bellamy" Clarke snapped.

"Relax, Princess. No one saw us take him. He was in that cave the whole time and thanks to the storm you couldn't see a soul on the way back. In case you missed it. His people are already killing us. How many more of our people need to die before you realize we're fighting a war" Bellamy stated.

"We're not soldiers, Bellamy. Look at him, we can't win" Clarke replied.

"You're right we can't, if we don't fight" Bellamy responded.

"Amber! Clarke! He's seizing!" Raven yelled.

"On my way!" Clarke yelled before climbing down the ladder.

Amber quickly followed.

Finn was violently seizing.

"He was fine and then-" Raven is cut off by Clarke.

"Get my mom on the radio now!"

"The radio is dead, interference from the storm. Please don't let him die" Raven pleaded.

"Help me get him on his side" Amber yelled.

Raven and Clarke both went over and the three turned Finn on his sidde.

"We're gonna have to watch over him all night. When the storm passes, Raven be ready to contact the Ark. Clarke I'm gonna need your assistance. There's only one thing I can think of that's plausible" Amber informed them.

"Which is?" Clarke questioned. "The knife had poison on it" Amber said.

"You think so?" Raven asked. "Yeah. I do and I think that grounder up there has the antidote. I saw Miller and Drew messing around with some vials" Amber explained.

"So let's go get the antidote then!" Raven said. "Clarke you stay down here and watch Finn. Raven you stay too. I'm gonna go up and see this grounder" Amber announced before climbing back up the ladder.

"Is he alright?" Miller asked.

"No he's not but you already knew that, right asshole?" Amber snapped glancing at Lincoln.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy asked. "The knife he stabbed Finn with had poison on it" Amber explained.

"These vials. Maybe they're antidotes" Miller suggested.

"That's what I'm thinking but he needs to tell us which one, if we give Finn th ewrong one we could do more damage than good" Amber stated.

"Oh I'll make him talk" Bellamy muttered before grabbing a seatbelt buckle.

"You don't have to be here for this" Bellamy told Amber.

"I'm going nowhere" Amber replied. Bellamy ripped Lincoln's shirt with his knife then whipped him with the buckle.

Lincoln cried out in pain. Bellamy whipped him two more times before Octavia clambered up the ladder.

"Stop! Just stop!" Octavia cried. "Octavia get out of here" Bellamy yelled.

"No, Amber please stop him" Octavia pleaded. "Finn's dying O, he can help and he won't" Amber told Octavia.

"Dying how?" Octavia questioned.

"The knife was poisoned. Finn will die if he doesn't get the antidote. They're all his, one of them is gonna save Finn's life" Amber explained with a glance at the vials.

"Just let me talk to him. I can convince him to save Finn. I know I can" Octavia insisted.

"Get her out of here" Bellamy said to Miller and Drew who obeyed and removed a kicking and screaming Octavia.

"This is the only way" Bellamy told Amber. "I know. We can't lose Finn" Amber agreed.

Clarke climbed up the hatch just before Miller and Drew could close it.

"He's getting worse, Amber. We need an antidote now" Clarke informed Amber.

"We'll get it. I promise" Amber insisted. "He knows Finn is gonna die. He's known this whole time" Clarke yelled glaring at Lincoln.

"Clarke! He's getting worse" Raven called up. "I don't know how much longer he has" Clarke admitted.

Amber grabbed the vials and spread them out in front of Lincoln.

"We're running out of time. Which one? Which one is it?" Amber asled Lincoln desperately.

"If you tell us they'll stop! Please, tell us which is the antidote and they'll stop this!" Clarke begged.

"If that doesn't work, maybe this will. Clarke, Amber you don't have to be here for this" Bellamy announced.

"I'm not leaving until I get that antidote" Clarke retorted.

"Likewise" Amber muttered.

Bellamy stepped towards the grounder holding a knife.

"Last chance"

Lincoln looked up at Bellamy and ignored him once more.

Bellamy stabbed him through the hand. Lincoln grunted in pain.

Amber bit her lip as she looked at Lincoln, knowing that she'd been raised to do the exact opposite of this.

"What's taking so long?" Raven asked as she climbed up the ladder. "He stopped breathing"

"What?!" Clarke cried.

"He started again but next time he might not" Raven stated.

"He won't tell us anything" Clarke sighed. "Wanna bet?" Raven said before taking some electrical wires.

"What are you doing?" Bellamy asked. "Showing you something new" Raven replied before shocking Lincoln. "Which one is it? Come on!"

Raven shocked him again. "He's all I have!"

Lincoln screamed out in pain. Octavia quickly dartsd up the ladder again and closed the hatch so they couldn't throw her out. "No!"

"He's letting Finn die!" Raven snapped at Octavia.

Octavia took the knife and cuts her arm. "O, the hell are yo udoing?" Amber asked.

"Octavia, no!" Bellamy shouted.

"He won't let me die" Octavia announced before walking towards Lincoln.

Octavia held up the first vial "This one?"

Lincoln shook his head. Octavia lifts the second vial towards Lincoln who nodded in response.

Octavia passed Clarke the vial. "Thank you" Clarke said before quickly going to Finn. Raven followed.

Bellamy reached for Octavia. "Don't touch me!"

"Let me clean it" Amber told Octavia. Octavia grabbed a rag and wrapped her arm.

Amber sighed then climbed down the ladder to see Clarke giving Finn the antidote.

"How do we know if it works?" Raven questioned.

"We'll know when he wakes up. He'll need water when he does, do you mind?" Clarke said.

"Sure" Raven said before leaving. The radio began to make noise.

"Clarke? Are you there?" Abby called. "Yeah. I'm here mom" Clarke replied.

"How is he?" Abby asked. "He'll be fine" Clarke responded.

"I am so proud of you" Abby beamed. "Abby, is Amber there?" Kane asked.

"Amber? Your father would like to talk to you" Abby announced.

Clarke looked up at Amber who shook her head and sat at the opposite side of the room.

"Mom, Amber's not here right now" Clarke lied.

"You don't have to lie for her Clarke. Amber, I know your there and I know how much you hate me, believe me I do too but I want you to know that I do love you and I'm so sorry" Kane said his voice cracking a little.

Tears were streaming down Amber's face as Kane spoke.

Clarke walked over to Amber and hugged her silently.

"I'll see you when I get to the ground" Kane told Amber.

"Kane is gone. I'm so proud of you. Clarke, your father would be so proud of you" Abby said.

"Don't talk about him" Clarke interjected.

"Clarke. Baby, I know something else is wrong. Please tell me what it is" Abby begged.

"Dad's dead because of you! You turned him in! I know it. Wells told me everything before he-he. He let me believe that he did it. So that'd I'd hate him instead of you" Clarke snapped still hugging Amber.

Amber grabbed one of Clarke's hands and held it tightly.

"Clarke, I want you to listen to me. This was never supposed to happen. Jaha was supposed to talk him out of it" Abby explained.

"I'm done talking to you" Clarke spat before pulling the cable out.

"You never told me it was your mom that reported your dad" Amber stated as the two separated.

"You never told me why you got arrested" Clarke retorted.

"We used to tell each other everything" Amber reminisced.

"The three of us... We had our whole lives ahead of us. Now Wells is gone and we're down here being attacked and fighting for our lives" Clarke stated sadly.

"Wells really was one in a million. No matter how many times I argued with him he always defended me" Amber remembered.

"He always gave the best advice" Clarke added.

"He deserved so much better" Amber sighed. "He's at peace now" Clarke muttered.

"You believe that?" Amber questioned. "I have to" Clarke smiled.

"We will survive this. We've came this far" Amber reassured Clarke.

"How many people do we have to lose on the way though?" Clarke aasked.

Amber shrugged. "Let's just try save more lives than we lose"


	9. Day Trip

Amber and Clarke are sat in front of the radio and camera, talking to the council.

"We're doing everything we can to prepare here. We're gathering nuts and berries, curing meats, digging for roots, but the truth is, we'll freeze before we starve" Clarke informed the council.

"There's good news on that front. According to civil defense plans from before the war, there's an old emergency aid depot not far from the landing site. Here are the coordinates" Kane said showing them a map.

"In addition to supplies, it could provide shelter for the hundred and for the citizens coming down from the Ark" Jaha added.

"And what makes you think it's intact?" Amber asked.

"It was designed to withstand nuclear warfare" Kane replied.

"All right. It's worth a shot" Clarke said.

"Chancellor, I have to object. Project Exodus is under way. The kids should sit tight in their camp until the first dropship launches" Diana interjected.

"With all due respect, Miss Sydney, I don't think you actually have the authority to give us orders. Especially not when your up there. We won't be sitting tight we're going out to that depot and retrieving what's there" Amber retorted.

"I agree with Amber. Even if everything goes without a hitch, the hundred would die from exposure before relief arrives" Jaha agreed.

"Clarke, I'll grab Bellamy and we'll go to this depot, okay?" Amber said.

Clarke nodded. "I'd like a moment with Clarke alone please" Jaha announced.

Amber exited the dropship as Clarke and the chancellor spoke.

Amber made her way to Bellamy's tent and entered hesitantly.

Bellamy was shirtless with just his boxers on. "Oh my god! Sorry" Amber exclaimed bringing her hands up to cover her eyes.

"Don't worry about it" Bellamy said with a smirk before pulling his jeans on.

"I came to ask you if you would come to a supply depot with me" Amber told him.

"Sure. What kind of supplies?" Bellamy asked.

"The kind that will get us through winter" Amber explained slightly peeking through her eyes.

Bellamy pulled his top on. "You can look now. When do we leave?"

"Now" Amber said as she moved her hands from her eyes.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the gate in 10, gotta get my stuff together" Bellamy replied.

Amber smiled at him then walked towards the gate.

"Amber!" Octavia called running over to Amber. "Hey, O" Amber greeted her friend.

"I need you to help me get the grounder free" Octavia admitted.

"I'm going out today. I'm busy but even if I wasn't no way O, he's dangerous" Amber responded.

"He saved my life" Octavia protested.

"And tried to take Finn's. He's no angel. If he goes back he can tell his people about what we did to him" Amber argued.

"I never thought you would be one to judge. What happened to 'We're all the same'?" Octavia retorted.

"He tried to kill Finn, I know he saved you and I am grateful for that but it doesn't mean we can trust him. I'm sorry, O" Amber said.

Octavia glared then walked off. "She'll come around" Jasper told Amber as he appeared behind her.

"I hope she does" Amber sighed. "Here try these" Jasper said offering Amber a tied rag full of nuts.

"Thanks" Amber replied before Jasper walked off.

Amber ate a few nuts and put the bag in her pocket.

"Ready to go?" Bellamy asked as he approached Amber. "Yeah. Let's go" Amber smiled and the two headed off.

* * *

Amber and Bellamy are walking through the woods together in search of the depot.

Amber stopped walking and stood still. "You meant what you said, right? Your really not leaving"

"No. I'm not going anywhere other than this depot then back to camp" Bellamy replied.

"Okay... good" Amber said. "We should have brought rations. I'm starving" Bellamy groaned.

Amber reached in her pocket and passed him the nuts. "Leave me some"

Bellamy threw a nut at Amber and it her face.

Amber ran at Bellamy and tackled him to the ground. "You are such an asshole"

Bellamy smirked at up her his mouth still filled with the nuts.

Amber grabbed the nuts and attempted to run off with them when Bellamy grabbed her legs and pulled her down to on top of him.

Her thighs were on either side of his waist and she realised this quickly but didn't move.

"Sharing is caring" Bellamy told her with a big smirk on his face.

"Damn you Bellamy Blake" Amber sighed as she grabbed some nuts and placed them in Bellamy's mouth.

"So you just gonna sit on me all day or are we gonna get to this depot. Either one seems okay" Bellamy teased.

Amber laughed then climbed off him and began walking again eating some nuts as she did.

"Did you uh talk to your dad?" Bellamy asked as he caught up with her.

"No. I didn't... he wanted to but I can't" Amber told Bellamy.

"Understandable. Any of them asked for me yet?"

"No. If they did I'd tell them your staying right where you are" Amber replied.

"That's my girl" Bellamy smirked. "Your girl?" Amber laughed.

"No. I mean well it's just a saying right like when you know" Bellamy stammered.

"I'm just teasing. That's what friends do" Amber smiled before messing up Bellamy's hair.

Bellamy shoved her lightly and she slapped his chest. "Look it's there" Amber yelled and she ran towards the depot and opened the door.

The two of them walked in and found some barrels. Amber opened one and found guns, Bellamy opened the other and found bullets.

"Good find, huh?" Bellamy said. "Now we can fight back against the grounders" Amber replied.

"We'll take them all down" Bellamy insisted. Amber picked up the gun and memories off the lives she'd took came flooding back.

She could see their faces, the blood... The gun fell to the floor and Amber slid down the wall pulling her knees to her chest.

Bellamy kneeled down in front of her and took her hands.

"I'll teach you how to use a gun properly. You'll never miss again" Bellamy reassured Amber.

"P-promise?" Amber stammered sounding like a helpless child.

"Promise" Bellamy whispered tightening his grip on her hands.

Amber looked up into Bellamy's chocolate eyes and felt something she hadn't felt in a long time: Hope.

"Come on. I'll show you how to load a gun first" Bellamy said then he offered his hand to Amber who took it then he pulled her up.

Bellamy loaded the gun and smiled as Amber watched him extremely observantly never taking her eyes off him.

"Okay. Now I want you to shoot it" Bellamy told Amber.

"I can't the last time... I-i Bellamy I can't"

Bellamy put his arms around Amber's waist pulling her against his chest and he placed the gun in her hands.

"I'm right here. It's gonna be fine" Bellamy whispered soothingly into Amber's hair.

Amber took the gun in her hands, Bellamy still had a tight grip on her wrists.

"3, 2, 1" Bellamy muttered. Amber pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying out and hit the wall.

The sound of the gunshot made Amber shudder, Bellamy held onto her tighter than he already was.

Amber could feel Bellamy right behind her, there was no space between them and she couldn't be happier about it.

"See! Not bad not good either but you'll get there... one of these days" Bellamy teased.

Amber turned around to face Bellamy. "Your an ass, Bellamy Blake"

"Don't I know it" Bellamy smirked before taking the gun and shooting it himself.

"I can't wait for this all to be over. This should have been fun, an adventure for all of us. Instead we're fighting a stupid damn war" Amber snapped.

"It has been an adventure alright" Bellamy said. "I got my sister back and now she hates me"

"She doesn't hate you. O, could never hate you" Amber told Bellamy taking his face in her hands. Bellamy leaned his forehead against hers they were so close that there eyelashes were touching.

"I'm gonna go look around. Maybe they left some other stuff?" Amber said as she pulled away from Bellamy.

"Stay close" Bellamy mumbled. Amber nodded then walked off to explore.

She found another barrel and opened it revealing blankets. Amber began lifting them out.

"You think some blankets will atone what you done?" A voice comes from behind her.

Amber turned round to see a face she hadn't seen in a long time: Her ex boyfriend Lucas.

"Lucas, I never meant it. You know that" Amber replied.

"I told you not to, Amber. I told you to just tell your father get him arrested but you never listened. You never did" Lucas spat.

"I wanted revenge. He killed my mom" Amber cried. "You killed two innocent men, Amber! That wasn't revenge it was cruel" Lucas yelled.

"How are you here?" Amber asked. "I'm here because you want me to be" Lucas said.

"I loved you... so much. You just left me, you stopped visiting. You told me you were disgusted by me. I never wanted anybody else to get hurt" Amber sobbed.

"Now your down here, living your best life after you took away the chance for those men too. Arthur had a daughter, an 11 year old, how do you think she is? Living without her father. Ross had a dying mother and a pregnant wife, tell me how you think they coped. Heck even Warren had a wife, she found him when he was dying"

"I spoke with Arthur's daughter and his father they visited me, forgave me. Warren deserved it, I don't feel bad for that. He got my mom killed" Amber retorted.

"You know Ross' pregnant wife killed herself just after she gave birth, right? And you know that his mother died just a week after him. You destroyed that family" Lucas sneered.

"I-I... I never wanted any of this" Amber screamed and she went down to her knees there were tears streaming down her face.

"You have to save everyone. There's only one way" Lucas said and he kicked the gun towards Amber.

Amber lifted the gun and held it to her head, hands shaking, lips trembling.

"I'm gonna get them all killed"

"Yes you are" Lucas agreed. "Which is why you have to do it"

Amber nodded the gun still pressed to her head.

"Crazy bitch" Dax/Lucas before taking the gun from Amber and hitting her in the face with it.

Amber fell down to the ground, blood pouring out of her nose, bruising already appearing on her cheeks. She suddenly snapped out of her hallucination and saw Dax with a gun leaving the depot.

"Bellamy" Amber whispered then she grabbed the gun and followed Dax.

She got out of the depot to see Bellamy on the ground looking helpless and Dax standing above him with a gun pointed at him.

"Dax! Put the damn gun down" Amber ordered.

"You should of stayed down there, Amber. Now you'll die too. Shumway said no witnesses" Dax replied.

"What is he talking about?" Amber asked. "Shumway is the one that got me on the dropship" Bellamy explained looking up at Amber.

"Amber, you should go. Your hurt. Just leave me" Bellamy said sincerely.

Amber pointed her gun straight at Dax. "I'm staying here"

Dax attempted to shoot Bellamy but missed. Amber ran forward and swiped Dax's leg sending him to the ground.

Dax tried to get back up but Bellamy tackled him down. Dax grabbed Amber's ankle and she fell to the ground with them dropping her gun in the process.

Bellamy quickly moved in front of Amber shielding her with his body.

Dax put his hands around Bellamy's throat, Amber could see the life draining out of Bellamy.

She looked around desperately and saw a bullet then with absolutely no hesitation grabbed the bullet and stabbed it in Dax's neck killing him.

Dax fell near them. Bellamy was gasping and coughing.

Amber threw her arms around Bellamy and hugged him tightly. "Breathe Bell. It's okay"

"You saved my life" Bellamy panted. "I'm not losing you" Amber whispered and she rested her head on his chest.

Bellamy moved his arms and put them around Amber then he leaned his head against hers.

* * *

Bellamy and Amber arrived back at camp with the guns and blankets.

"Let the grounders come. We've been afraid of them for far too long, and why? Because of their knives and spears. I don't know about you but I'm tired of being afraid" Bellamy announced.

The delinquents all cheered and chattered amongst themselves.

Clarke walked forward to talk to them.

"Amber, your face. What the hell happened?" Clarke asked reaching up to examine Amber's face.

"She's okay. We handled it" Bellamy told Clarke placing a protective arm around Amber's shoulder.

Clarke glanced at the two uncertainly. "What did you find?" Finn questioned joining them.

"Guns. A lot of guns" Amber smiled. "You okay?" Finn asked.

"I'm good" Amber said. "The grounders gone" Miller told Bellamy as he ran over to him.

Bellamy looked up at Miller. "Alright"

"I didn't-i got high-those nuts... I'm sorry man" Miller apologised.

"We'll deal with it" Bellamy told Miller as he led Amber away from them.

"You go check on Octavia, I'm gonna go set it up" Amber uttered.

Bellamy gave Amber a quick hug. "Be back in a minute"

Amber went into the dropship and sat in front of the radio and the camera.

Amber pressed the radio button . "Chancellor Jaha. Come in"

Jaha's face appeared on the screen. "Hello Amber. How can I help?"

"Bellamy Blake would like to talk to you. He's gonna tell you exactly why he shot you and how he did it" Amber informed Jaha.

"What do you expect the outcome of this call to be?" Jaha asked.

"I hope that you'll pardon, Bellamy. He's a good person, he's kept us all alive. We need him" Amber admitted.

Bellamy entered the dropship. Amber smiled at him before he sat next to her.

"Mr. Blake, I've wanted to talk to you for some time now" Jaha said.

"Look I know what you think of him, okay? But all he has ever done is looked after Octavia. I have never seen anybody risk as much as Bellamy does for Octavia. You killed their mother, he just wanted to keep his little sister safe. You sent us down here to die but we didn't. Bellamy is the reason we're alive, if your any sort of Chancellor at all you'll pardon him" Amber interjected.

"I appreciate that, Amber. However it is now that simple" Jaha responded.

"It is if you wanna know who on the Ark wants you dead" Bellamy snapped.

"Bellamy Blake you're pardoned of your crime" Jaha announced. Now tell me who gave you that gun"

"Commander Shumway" Bellamy answered. Jaha nodded then he disappeared.

"Your staying" Amber squealed. "Thanks to you" Bellamy grinned hugging Amber happily.

As they pulled away from the hug, Bellamy crashed his lips against Amber's. Amber ran her hands through Bellamy's hair as he shoved her against the dropship wall.

He moved his lips to her neck as she pulled him as close as possible to her.

"What do you say, we take this back to my tent" Bellamy groaned.

Amber smiled then Bellamy grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to his tent.

When they got into the tent there lips met once again. Amber hadn't felt this way in a long time all she knew was she wanted Bellamy and she was going to have him.

Bellamy lips went to Amber's neck again leaving a trail of small purple and red marks.

Amber tugged at his shirt and pulled it off him, she didn't have any time to admire his abs before Bellamy ripped her top off and lifted her up. He placed her on the makeshift bed before taking her bra off.

Amber flipped them over then undid the zip on his jeans.

In that moment she didn't care about anything else other than Bellamy. She never wanted it to end.


	10. Unity Day

Everybody is celebrating Unity day. Amber is stood with Jasper and Monty sipping Moonshine.

"This is actually pretty good" Amber said to Monty.

"As good as last night?" Jasper teased glancing at the trail of love bites on her neck and chest.

"Shut up!" Amber laughed pushing Jasper playfully.

"So you gonna admit it was Bellamy yet?" Monty asked smirking.

"I can neither confirm nor deny. I already told you" Amber replied.

"Which is a yes" Jasper stated. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Hey" Bellamy said joining them. "Speak of the devil" Monty muttered.

"We'll leave you two to it" Jasper announced before he and Monty left.

"So uh you coming back to my tent again tonight?" Bellamy asked as he placed his hands on Amber's hips.

"That an invitation?" Amber questioned. "That a yes?"

"I just left like an hour ago. I'll think about it" Amber whispered into Bellamy's ear.

"Cute" Bellamy mumbled as Amber wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him.

"You better not take my side of the bed again" Amber told Bellamy.

"I won't. I promise" Bellamy muttered. Amber kissed his cheek then went to walk away.

Bellamy grabbed Amber by the wrist and pulled her back to him.

Amber looked up at him surprised before he smashed his lips against hers in front of everyone.

Amber smiled against his lips then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Clarke walked over to them as they pulled apart. "Hey Clarke" Amber smiled.

"The comms are dead. They broke down during the pageant" Clarke informed them.

"I'm sure they're fine. Probably just a communication error. Sinclair will fix it" Amber reassured Clarke.

"Yeah. Your right. I'm happy for you two by the way" Clarke said.

Bellamy smirked then he kissed Amber's cheek and walked off.

"You sorted things with Finn yet?" Amber asked Clarke.

"No. I think that ship has sailed" Clarke sighed. "He loves you, Clarke" Amber stated.

"He broke my heart" Clarke reminded Amber. "He's a good person" Amber replied.

"I know. I just need some more time" Clarke admitted. "If you need to chat, I'm always here" Amber told Clarke.

"I appreciate it" Clarke smiled before giving Amber a hug.

* * *

Amber is attempting to throw parts of metal into a cup with a group of other delinquents and Clarke.

"No way your getting this" Clarke said to Amber. "Watch and learn" Amber replied before throwing the piece of metal accurately into the cup.

Amber turned to Clarke. "Told you"

"Hey, come a walk" Finn said to Clarke as he approached them.

Clarke looked to Amber who nodded encouragingly. Clarke and Finn walked away.

"Amber, you should try Sterling he's like a beast at this" Fox smiled.

Amber grabbed two pieces of metal and passed one to Sterling.

Sterling stood further back than Amber had and got the metal in perfectly.

Amber stood at the same spot as Sterling and threw it she also got it in.

"Draw! Go again" Fox cheered.

Clarke came back over and took Amber's hand. "I need to talk to you"

"We'll continue this later" Amber told Sterling before going off with Clarke.

"What's up?" Amber asked.

"Finn's set up a meeting with the Grounders. I'm leaving to go talk to them" Clarke told Amber.

"What? Clarke they're dangerous. If Jasper getting speared wasn't enough, Finn's been stabbed too. No way" Amber retorted.

"I think it might be worth a shot. I mean we do have to live with these people" Clarke stated.

"I guess your right but how do you know it isn't a set up?" Amber replied.

"I don't. Which is why I need you to bring back up" Clarke said.

"Okay I'll get Bellamy" Amber told Clarke. "Amber, bring guns" Clarke called.

Amber nodded then she went into Bellamy's tent. He turned to look at her "Hey"

"Bell, Finn's set up a meeting with the grounders. Clarke's leaving now we got to bring back up. Will you come?"

"Sure. Spacewalkers an ass" Bellamy responded. "He's a peacemaker" Amber corrected Bellamy.

Bellamy passed Amber a gun and picked up two. "Why two?" Amber questioned.

"We're bringing Jasper" Bellamy explained then he headed into Raven's tent. Amber went in after him.

Raven and Jasper are sorting bullets. "Jasper, you're coming with us" Bellamy announced.

Jasper looked at Bellamy surprised. "I am?"

"You handled yourself well in the cave with the Grounder" Bellamy stated.

"I mean, I hit him in the head" Jasper said a little too proudly.

"If you're planning on shooting anything, you better think twice. I haven't checked those yet" Raven told them.

"Give me some bullets that work" Bellamy ordered.

"What do you need them for?" Raven questioned.

"Your boyfriend's being an idiot" Bellamy replied.

Amber was surprised Finn and Raven were still together.

"I'm coming with you" Raven insisted.

"We should get Clarke" Jasper suggested.

"Clarke's with Finn, isn't she?" Raven said.

"Yeah... they're together" Amber responded. Raven glared at Amber.

Jasper grabbed the pile of working bullets and loaded the guns with it.

Raven produced another gun and handed it to Jasper so it could be loaded too.

"Let's go" Bellamy said and the four of them left.

* * *

Amber, Bellamy, Jasper and Raven are in eyesight of the bridge. They're watching from the scope on their rifles.

Octavia, Clarke and Finn arrive. "Why's Octavia there?" Jasper asked.

Lincoln appeared and Octavia hugged him. "Oh..." Jasper mumbled.

Amber looked in disbelief, no way was Octavia screwing that grounder.

"I guess we know how he got away" Raven scoffed.

Amber looked up at Bellamy he met her eye and grimaced. "I'm gonna kill him"

"My god. Horses" Amber gasped as the grounders approached Clarke, Finnn, Octavia and Lincoln.

Clarke and Finn both attempted to step forward. Finn was held back, only Clarke went forward. They began talking.

"We can't hear them" Jasper sighed. "They'll tell us what they said" Amber stated.

"Grounder princess looks pissed" Raven pointed out.

"Our princess has that effect" Bellamy frowned. They continued talking as Raven, Bellamy and Jasper watched.

"Oh no. no. This is bad" Jasper muttered as he looked into his scope.

"What is it?" Amber asked. "Look! Grounders in the trees" Jasper cried.

Amber, Raven and Bellamy all looked through their scopes trying to look for the grounders.

Amber saw one just as Jasper yelled "They're gonna attack! Clarke get down"

Jasper began shooting at the grounders. Raven and Amber did too. The grounders sent Arrows flying at them.

Anya went to stab Clarke and Bellamy shot her knife making her jump back.

Finn grabbed Clarke's hand and he, Octavia and Clarke ran for their lives.

Bellamy, Amber, Jasper and Raven also ran and they all caught up but didn't stop running until they reached the gates of their camp.

"You got anything to say?" Bellamy asked Finn angrily.

"Yeah. I said no guns" Finn snapped.

"I told you we couldn't trust the grounders. I was right" Clarke said.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?" Raven asked Finn.

"I tried but you were too busy making bullets for your gun" Finn retorted.

"You're lucky she brought that. They came there to kill you, Finn" Bellamy argued.

"You don't know that! Jasper fired the first shot!" Finn exclaimed.

"You ruined everything" Octavia sneered at Jasper.

"He saved your asses" Amber stated. "Yeah. You're welcome" Jasper sighed.

"Well if we weren't at war already, we sure as hell are now. You didn't have to trust the grounders. You just had to trust me" Finn said looking at Clarke as he spoke.

"Like I said best unity day ever" Bellamy muttered.

The exodus ship fell from the sky and crashed on the ground.

"The exodus ship?" Bellamy questioned. Clarke fell to her knees believing her mom to be dead.

Amber eye's widened in shock as she realised her father and grandmother would be dead.

Jasper mumbled something about Monty then went off to find his friend.

Bellamy wrapped his arms around Amber and held her close to him.

Finn pulled Clarke up and she buried her face in his shoulders holding onto him tightly.

Raven watched them sadly. Amber pulled away from Bellamy then went over to Clarke and Finn. She stroked Clarke's hair and rubbed her back as she sobbed into Finn's shoulder.

Finn lifted an arm and pulled Amber into the hug. Amber hugged them both tightly.

* * *

Amber, Finn, Clarke, Jasper and Monty were sat in the dropship together.

"They're all just gone" Monty mumbled. "We're all alone" Jasper said.

"We're not alone. We have each other" Amber spoke up.

"Amber's right. All we have is each other" Finn stated.

"We'll get through this. We have to" Clarke announced. They all nodded in agreement.

"Finn, I know you thought you were doing well but you can't keep things like that from us" Amber told him.

"I know. I just thought it could work. I'm sorry" Finn apologised.

"So you and Bellamy? That a thing now, Ambs?" Monty asked.

"Umm well we haven't actually talked about it but yeah I think so" Amber replied.

"Be careful" Finn warned Amber. "He's not the enemy" Amber responded.

Finn looked away from Amber's gaze. Octavia climbed up the ladder.

"O, I'd like to talk to you" Amber said standing up.

"Okay?" Octavia replied hesitantly as Amber grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"You and that grounder? O, what the hell?" Amber asked.

"Look, he's a good person. Ambs you just don't-"

"Octavia he is not a good person, okay? He stabbed Finn!" Amber snapped.

"Finn forgave him" Octavia yelled.

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me. We told each other everything"

"Yeah like the fact your screwing my brother?" Octavia retorted.

Amber opened her mouth but closed it again, how could she argue with that? Octavia was right Amber hadn't even mentioned liking Bellamy as a friend never mind anything else.

"Octavia, Amber you okay?" Bellamy asked approaching them.

Octavia sighed then she walked off.

"Hey, you okay?" Bellamy asked Amber as he placed an arm around her waist.

"I think so" Amber replied and she leaned her forehead against his.

"You don't have to talk about it but it's okay to be sad. I know you say you hate your dad but underneath all that hate there's love. He's gone and your never gonna see him again so if you wanna cry or yell or hit something it's understandable" Bellamy told Amber.

"I kinda wanna do all three" Amber murmured.

"So do all three. You can yell at me, I'll take a couple punches then you can cry" Bellamy smiled.

Amber moved her hands up to Bellamy's hair and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Bellamy asked with a smirk.

"Thank you" Amber muttered.

"You don't have anything to thank me for" Bellamy told her.

Amber rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him again.

"You wanna go get some sleep?" Bellamy asked Amber.

"When you say 'Sleep' do you mean sleep?" Amber retorted.

"Yeah. But if your offering then I won't say no" Bellamy teased.

Amber smiled then slipped her hand into Bellamy's and headed into his tent.

**A/N ~ Review and let me know waht you think please x**


	11. I am become death

Amber was stood with Monty as they watched Jasper be congratulated and cheered by the crowd of delinquents. Octavia was also watching with a frown on her face. Bellamy, Clarke, Finn and Raven were inspecting the exodus ship crash site, Amber offered to stay and keep an eye on things.

"Still no sign of your boyfriend and the others" Monty said to Amber.

"They'll be okay" Amber insisted.

"Jasper, tell us again, how'd you stay so calm? I would've been terrified" Harper asked as she batted her eyelashes at Jasper.

"Fear is only a problem if you let it stop you, right?" Jasper replied.

"That's not even his line. Finn said that" Octavia hissed as she joined Monty and Amber.

Amber looked at Octavia then looked away.

"I saw the Grounders in the trees. It was like nothing I ever felt. You know, pure animal instinct took over. One pull of the trigger, two Grounders dead." Jasper bragged.

"Pure animal instinct'? More like pure pant's-wetting panic" Octavia snapped.

"At least he knows the grounders are dangerous" Amber retorted. Octavia glared at her.

"You don't really know what you're made of until a moment like that, you know, when it's kill or be killed and there's just nothing between you and the tip of the spear" Jasper continued.

"Okay. This has to stop" Octavia said irritated.

"Come on. Let us have this!" Monty exclaimed. "Us?" Octavia questioned.

"Look at him. The boy is a folk hero. They even gave us a bigger tent" Monty told Octavia.

"Somebody hit the trip wire!" Connor yelled.

"Which wire?" A guy asked.

"Was it a Grounder?" A girl panicked.

"I don't see anything" "Are you sure it was the trip wire?"

"I got nothing. Connor?" Derek questioned. "Nothing" Connor grunted.

"Something moved" Derek yelled.

Amber moved towards the gate gripping a makeshift dagger she'd had in her pocket.

"Not something. Someone" Amber snapped.

"Hey, slow down. Be careful" Connor warned Amber.

"Lincoln?" Octavia called and she also walked forward. Connor and Derek joined them.

There was a boy with ragged clothing and blood all over him.

Amber stepped forward and lifted the boys face up. "Murphy" Amber whispered.

"Please help me" Murphy pleaded before his head landed on Amber's shoulder.

"No way" Connor murmured as he recognised Murphy.

"Murphy?" Octavia questioned. "Help me get him inside" Amber told Connor and Octavia.

Amber put Murphy's arm around her shoulder as Connor took his other arm and walked to the dropship.

Octavia ran forward and cleared a space for them before they placed Murphy down. Derek joined them.

"Murphy? Murphy? Talk to me" Amber said holding his face in her hands.

"What's wrong with him?" Octavia asked. "I don't know. Get me a cloth and some water" Amber instructed.

Octavia nodded then she grabbed a clean rag and went to get water.

"Murphy, tell me what happened to you" Amber said. Murphy opened his eyes and looked up at water.

"Grounders. Took me to their camp" Murphy choked.

Amber took one of Murphy's hand and examined them. She quickly noticed they had torn off all of his fingernails.

"Oh my god. They tortured you" Amber realised. Murphy nodded.

"Your okay, now. Your safe" Amber whispered to him.

Octavia came back with a makeshift bowl filled with water and the rag.

Amber held up the bowl to Murphy's mouth and helped him drink a few sips before she began cleaning his face which was covered in dry blood.

Amber dipped the rag into the water to clean it, Murphy turned away from her and vomited all over the floor.

"For god sake" Connor groaned. "Shut up, Connor! He's sick" Amber stated.

"Water" Murphy croaked. Amber looked at Octavia.

"I'll get it" Octavia offered then she ran out.

"You guys should get out. Could be contagious" Amber told Derek and Connor.

"We'll be outside. You should be too. Bellamy will go nuts if he finds out your helping him" Connor replied.

"I'll worry about Bellamy. Worry about yourself" Amber retorted.

Connor and Derek went outside just as Octavia came back with a small cup of water.

Amber placed her hand on the back of Murphy's neck and helped him gulp down the water.

"Thank you" Murphy groaned.

Amber gave him a small smile and pushed him onto his back gently.

"O, you should get out. It's probably contagious" Amber warned Octavia.

"If your staying so am I" Octavia announced the she sat next to Amber.

"No, Octavia, just get out" Amber snapped.

"Really? Just because I helped Lincoln?" Octavia replied.

"I don't want you getting sick. Go" Amber yelled.

Octavia frowned then stormed out.

"What happened to your face?" Murphy asked Amber as he glanced at her badly bruised face.

"Dax" Amber informed him. "Where is he?" Bellamy's voice boomed through camp.

Murphy sat up as quick as he could. Bellamy burst into the dropship with Finn and Clarke.

"Amber, you okay?" Bellamy asked. "Yeah" Amber said.

"Why's he back here?" Bellamy asked angrily.

"The grounders had him they-"

"I don't care, Amber. I want you out of here and I want him dead" Bellamy cut in.

"Well you're not getting either of those" Amber retorted.

Clarke kneeled down to check Murphy over.

"I'd stay back he may be contagious" Amber warned Clarke.

"Your still near him" Finn stated.

"I'm the only one trained to deal with him" Amber replied.

"Who else has he been in contact with?" Clarke asked.

"Just Connor, Derek and Octavia. Derek was near him but didn't touch him. Octavia didn't touch him either. I told them to leave. Only Connor and I have touched him" Amber told Clarke.

"Okay. Get Connor in here. Keep it contained" Clarke said. Finn went off to find Connor.

Murphy coughed up more blood. Amber put a hand on his back and wiped the blood from his lips and chins.

Bellamy frowned at Murphy.

"He was warned what would happen if he came back" Bellamy stated.

"Look at him, Bellamy. He's sick" Amber argued.

"Look how about we let him get better. Find out what he knows then we tell him to leave" Clarke suggested.

"And if we refuses?" Bellamy questioned. "Then we kill him" Clarke answered.

* * *

Amber was talking with Murphy who was looking much better.

"I need you to be honest, Murphy. What did you tell then?" Amber asked.

"Everything" Murphy admitted. "Of course you did" Amber sighed.

"They tortured me for 3 days before I spoke" Murphy told Amber.

"I'm not judging. You hate us why wouldn't you betray us" Amber said.

"I don't hate all of you" Murphy replied looking up at her.

"So now we're friends?" Amber questioned with a smile.

"I heard your little prayer thing you said for me. I appreciated that, thought about it a lot when I was caged. I survived" Murphy responded.

"Yeah you did. Your kinda like a cockroach" Amber laughed.

Murphy smirked at her. Screaming and coughing can be heard outside.

"Stay there" Amber instructed Murphy

. Amber went outside to see Connor and multiple other delinquents vomiting and blood pouring out their eyes and nose.

"Amber! Clarke!" Connor cried between coughs. Clarke appeared with blood stains on her cheeks.

Derek began retching then he fell over dead. "Is he..." Amber began.

"He's dead" Clarke confirmed. "What the hell is happening?" Bellamy asked as he came out his tent.

"We need to talk to Murphy" Clarke announced then she and Bellamy stormed into the dropship. Amber ran after them.

Murphy is vomiting again.

"Murphy, hey, look at me. I need you to tell me exactly how you escaped from the Grounders. What happened?" Clarke asked.

Amber went over to Murphy and gave him some water.

"I don't know. I woke up, and they forgot to lock my cage. There was no one there, so I took off" Murphy explained.

"They let you go" Clarke realised.

Bellamy attempted to go over to Murphy but Amber put a hand on his chest to stop him. "Bellamy, stay back"

"What the hell is this?" Bellamy asked.

"Biological warfare. You were waiting for the Grounders to retaliate for the bridge? This is it. Murphy is the weapon" Clarke informed him.

"Is this your revenge, helping the Grounders kill us?" Bellamy snapped.

"I didn't know about this, okay, I swear" Murphy insisted.

"Stop lying. When are they coming?" Bellamy demanded.

"Murphy, think, all right? What can you tell us that's useful? Did you hear anything?" Amber asked softly.

"They are vicious, cruel" Murphy told them.

"You want to see vicious?" Bellamy snapped clenching his fists.

"Hey, don't. Whatever this thing is, it spreads through contact" Clarke told Bellamy.

Finn entered. "Clarke?" Finn called.

"Finn, you shouldn't be in here. No one should" Clarke replied.

"I heard you were sick. Clarke, what is this?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, some kind of hemorrhagic fever. We just need to contain it before-" Clarke is cut off by Finn reaching up wipe some blood from her cheek.

"Hey, don't touch me. You could get sick. Wash your hands. Now" Clarke told Finn.

"Here. Alcohol. Hold out your hand" Clarke said as she poured Monty's moonshine on Finn's hands.

"What do we do?" Finn asked.

"Quarantine. Round up everyone who had contact with Murphy. Bring them here" Clarke announced.

Finn left to do that. "And everyone they had contact with?" Bellamy questioned.

"Well, we have to start somewhere" Clarke stated.

"The first ones there were Amber and Octavia" Connor informed Clarke.

Bellamy left to find Octavia in a panic. "He's gonna kill me" Murphy muttered.

"He won't" Amber assured Murphy as she wiped his sweaty forehead with a cloth.

"Clarke, you need to rest" Amber stated. "I can't. You need help" Clarke protested.

"I need you healthy" Amber told Clarke. Clarke sighed then she sat down at the other end of the room.

* * *

Amber finished examining Octavia under Bellamy's observant eyes.

"Okay. We're done. No visible signs of swelling or bleeding" Amber told Octavia.

"So you're saying she doesn't have it?" Bellamy asked.

"I'm saying she doesn't have symptoms, but that could change" Amber said.

"We need to keep her here just in case" Clarke interjected.

"No way. Look at this place. She'll get sick just being here" Bellamy argued.

"Yeah Clarke I think he's right" Amber agreed.

"Do you want to stop the spread, or not? Look. I'll keep her on the third level with the people who aren't symptomatic yet. Think of it as a way to stop her from sneaking out again" Clarke said

"Screw you, Clarke" Octavia snapped. "I'll let you know if her condition changes" Clarke told Bellamy.

"Amber we need to talk" Bellamy said as he placed a hand on her arm.

"Bell, I can't. Not right now" Amber replied. "Go. I got this, you deserve a break anyway. Take 5 minutes" Clarke told Amber.

"Fine" Amber gave in. Bellamy headed out and Amber followed after him.

"Look I don't know if what's been happening with us means anything to you but it does to me" Bellamy said.

"Of course it does. Bell, don't be like this. I've been busy that's why I've been off with you, I haven't had any time to myself" Amber stated.

"Not too busy for Murphy" Bellamy muttered.

"Murphy? Is this what this is about? Seriously Bell! He's sick" Amber snapped.

"I saw you laughing and joking around with him. The way you touch him-"

"The way I touch him?" Amber cut in.

"Stroking his cheek, holding his hand. Connor told me" Bellamy explained.

"And you believe him?" Amber yelled.

"Look maybe I'm just pissed about Octavia and the grounder. I'm sorry if I'm being a dick" Bellamy apologised.

"Look I got to get back" Amber stated. Bellamy nodded then he leaned forward to kiss Amber but she had already started walking.

* * *

Amber had been taking care of the other delinquents for what felt like an eternity. She was covered in blood and stunk of vomit and sweat. She could feel her hair all matted and figured she would probably lick a toilet clean just to get a hot shower and clean clothes.

"You guys okay in there?" Bellamy called into the dropship. "Yeah. We're okay" Amber called back.

"You need anything?" Bellamy asked. "Some medicine maybe" Amber replied.

"Octavia, you okay?" Bellamy called. "Where's O, Clarke? Upstairs?" Amber questioned.

"No. She's- I sent her to find Lincoln" Clarke admitted.

"What? Clarke why the hell would you do that?" Amber shouted. Bellamy entered the dropship.

"Bell, we have to find O now" Amber said before taking her jumper off and throwing on a slightly cleaner one.

Clarke and Bellamy both looked at her surprised that she'd just changed in front of them.

"Where is my sister?" Clarke asked. "She sent her to the ground" Amber informed Bellamy.

"If anything happens to her, you and me are gonna have problems" Bellamy spat at Clarke.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch" Amber apologised as she and Bellamy left the dropship.

Bellamy put an arm around Amber's waist and pulled her close. "Don't worry about it"

A guy turned around with blood pouring out of his eyes.

"Get in the dropship now" Bellamy ordered. Delinquents began pointing guns at the sick people.

Fox fell to the ground also being sick. Raven helped her up.

"Put the guns down" Finn yelled. "Everybody just calm down" Bellamy shouted.

Clarke came out of the dropship and shot her gun in the air twice which gained everyones attention.

"This is exactly what the Grounders want. Don't you see that? They don't have to kill us if we kill each other first" Clarke stated.

"Not to state the obvious, but your quarantine isn't working" Bellamy snapped.

Clarke begins to fall and Finn runs forward and catches her then lifts her in his arms.

"Finn, don't touch her!" Raven cried.

"For gods sake, Raven, now isn't the time for your stupid jealousy" Amber snapped.

Raven glared at Amber. "Hey, let me go. I'm okay" Clarke groaned.

"No, you're not" Finn replied. "Octavia will come back with a cure" Clarke said.

Octavia ran into camp and made her way towards the group.

"There is no cure... But the Grounders don't use the sickness to kill" Octavia informed them.

"Really? Tell that to them. I warned you about seeing that Grounder again" Bellamy retorted.

"Yeah? Well, I have a warning for you, too. The Grounders are coming... and they're attacking at first light" Octavia announced before turning to Finn. "Come on. I'll help you get Clarke into the dropship"

Finn, Clarke and Octavia went into the dropship.

"I'm gonna go with them" Amber told Bellamy before giving him a quick peck on the lips and going into the dropship.

"What do I have to do to stop you from coming in here?" Clarke asked Finn.

"Get better" Finn told her.

"If he's not sick by now, then he's probably immune like me. Amber too" Octavia said.

"Here. Come on. She can take mine" Murphy offered as he climbed out of his hammock.

"What else did Lincoln tell you?" Finn asked Octavia. "The virus doesn't last long" Octavia replied.

"It's true. I feel better" Murphy told them.

"They need to stay hydrated" Clarke slurred as she looked at the other sick delinquents.

"You need to stay hydrated" Finn retorted.

"Okay. Them, too. Please?" Clarke said. "Don't worry about them. I'll do it. Just focus on getting better" Amber told Clarke and she gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'll do it too" Octavia announced. "I'll help you" Murphy said.

"You need to save yourselves. Just leave camp. Take anyone healthy enough with you" Clarke stammered.

"Shut up, Clarke! Nobody gets left behind. Ever" Amber interjected.

"If you think that's even a possibility, you don't know me very well" Finn said.

I know you" Clarke groaned.

Amber smiled at the two of them it surprised her how much she'd grown to care for Finn. Not only Finn but Jasper and Monty too. The only friends she'd really had was Clarke and Wells, she'd talked to Miller a couple of times and of course Octavia in the skybox. This was new territory for her but she could honestly say that she would straight up die for Clarke, Finn, Bellamy, Octavia, Monty and Jasper without hesitation. Raven had grown on her a little too, they just hadn't spent a lot of time together yet.

"Look. At this rate, when the Grounders get here, there won't be anyone left to fight back" Murphy pointed out.

"That's the point" Octavia states. "Then we slow them down" Finn said.

* * *

Amber, Murphy and Octavia were taking care of the sick. Bellamy cane in coughing.

"Bellamy, No!" Amber cried before rushing over to him.

"My god. Bell. No!" Octavia exclaimed also rushing to him.

They both helped him lie down comfortably and went on either side of him.

"Hey, big brother" Octavia said.

"I'm scared" Bellamy mumbled which came out as a whimper.

Amber's eyes filled with tears at hearing his voice crack.

Amber grabbed his hand and stroked the back of it with her thumb.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you" Octavia promised Bellamy.

"That's what I said to you the day you were born" Bellamy remembered.

"I know you told me like a thousand times" Octavia stated.

"I'm glad your both here" Bellamy admitted.

"Just get some rest now, okay?" Octavia told him before kissing his cheek and going to help another delinquent.

Amber moved her other hand to his head and began stroking his hair.

"Amber, if I don't make it you make sure you and O are safe" Bellamy croaked.

"Your gonna be just fine, Bell" Amber insisted.

"Yeah. I love you, Amber. You need to know that" Bellamy choked.

Amber smiled tearfully. "I love you too, Bell" Amber replied.

"You don't have to say that because I'm sick" Bellamy grunted.

"I'm saying it because I mean it, Doofus. Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up" Amber told Bellamy.

He smiled a little then closed his eyes.

* * *

Amber spent the rest of the night taking care of the delinquents. Murphy was fully recovered, Clarke and Bellamy were much better too. They'd just heard an explosion which had came from Finn and Jasper who had blown up the bridge.

Amber, Bellamy and Clarke stood outside as the gate opened. Jasper, Monty, Finn and a sick Raven came into camp.

Amber ran forward and threw her arms around Jasper. He hugged her back with a smile.

After hugging him she quickly hugged Monty and gave Finn's shoulder a squeeze as he helped Raven walk.

Amber returned to Bellamy and Clarke.

"14 graves we've had to dig" Clarke announced. "We need to talk about Murphy" Amber said.

"He was right about the bridge" Clarke stated.

"We'll see. Octavia says the mountain men are pissed, whatever that means" Bellamy told them.

"I'd say it means we need as many soldiers as we can get" Clarke replied.

"So what we have pardon power now?" Bellamy asked.

"Everyone deserves a second chance" Amber said looking up at Bellamy.

"Running things is hard" Clarke sighed.


	12. The calm

It'd been 2 days since the bomb on the bridge. All the sick delinquents were better now. There was always gunners on watch awaiting grounder retaliation. News of Raven and Finn's break up had spread across the camp.

Amber had just returned from watch. Finn walked over to her.

"Hey, you okay?" Amber asked Finn noticing his troubled expression.

"Raven hates me" Finn sighed.

"She loves you, Finn. It's just easier to pretend you hate someone than to admit you still love them" Amber stated.

"I do love her. Just not the way I used to" Finn said.

"It'll get better. Any luck with Clarke yet?" Amber questioned.

"Figured I'd give it a little time" Finn told Amber.

"Yeah. Probably for the best" Amber agreed.

Suddenly a fire broke out in the smokehouse.

Amber ran forward and helped a coughing Octavia out.

Bellamy came forward and went to his sister.

"This is all your fault. We told you it was too much wood" Murphy yelled at Del before spearing him and punching into his face.

"Murphy!" Amber scolded and she stepped forward and seized his shoulders pulling him off the boy.

"Save it for the grounders" Bellamy told the boys.

"O, you okay?" Amber asked. Octavia nodded before walking off.

Murphy stormed off alone. Amber went after him.

"Murphy" Amber called. "What?" Murphy grunted and he turned to face Amber.

"Nobody's blaming you" Amber said. "Really?" Murphy questioned.

"Yeah. Stop being an ass and come back" Amber laughed.

"Don't call me an ass, Kane" Murphy replied with a smirk.

Amber shoved him gently. "Don't call me, Kane"

"Sorry, Amber" Murphy said.

Amber couldn't help but smile this was the first time he'd said her name and the way it rolled of his tongue excited her.

"That's alright, John" Amber hissed.

Murphy grabbed her wrists. "Murphy. It's Murphy to you" Murphy corrected Amber.

"But John sounds soooo much better" Amber teased.

Murphy laughed and Amber could feel his breath against her lips.

"I don't think so" Murphy said. "Why not?" Amber asked.

"My mom called-"

"Amber, where are you?" Bellamy yelled.

Amber quickly pulled away from Murphy gave him an apologetic smile then went to find Bellamy.

"Hey, we're going hunting. I figured you'd come with me" Bellamy said as he offered Amber a sphere.

"Really. Little presumptuous, Blake" Amber laughed. Bellamy smirked as he picked up his pack.

"We going alone?" Amber asked.

"No. Miller wanted to come with me, Monroe and Harper volunteered too" Bellamy said with a glance at the three teenagers approaching them.

"Ready to go?" Miller questioned. "Sure" Bellamy replied then the 5 of them left.

They walked threw the woods, extremely alert and on edge. Glancing backwards every couple seconds to check for grounders. Weapons gripped tightly incase of attack.

"So you two a thing now?" Miller asked Bellamy and Amber.

Bellamy looked at Amber with a smirk and they ignored Miller.

"That wasn't an answer" Harper stated.

"Think we should take that as a yes?" Monroe questioned.

Bellamy smirked at Amber again as she tried her best not to laugh.

Amber walked in front a little and Bellamy caught up.

"Hey, you got an answer for their question?" Bellamy asked Amber with that cocky Bellamy Blake smirk on his face.

"Do you?" Amber retorted.

Bellamy moved closer and placed his hands on Amber's hip. "Maybe" He smiled.

"I think that maybe your thinking the same as me" Amber told him as she placed her arms around his neck.

"That your hopelessly in love with me and wouldn't be able to live without me?" Bellamy questioned pulling her closer.

"Oh yeah. Totally" Amber whispered.

"I meant it. What I said the other night" Bellamy told Amber.

"Remind me again, what was it?" Amber teased.

"I'm serious, Ambs. I'm in this for the long run if you are" Bellamy said as he looked into her eyes.

"I am. I meant it too. I love you, Bellamy Blake" Amber responded.

"Good. I love you, too" Bellamy replied before crashing his lips against hers the two kissed for a few minutes before being distracted by Miller and Monroe who were both carrying dead boars approached them.

"Hey, good find" Bellamy greeted them. "You too" Miller smirked with a glance at Amber.

"Guess our questions been answered then" Harper said.

"Yeah. Guess it has been" Amber replied.

Bellamy smirked and threw an arm around Amber's shoulder.

* * *

Amber was walking around camp searching for Octavia, she'd decided that their argument was stupid. War was coming and she didn't want to lose her best friend among it. She knew she'd been too quick to judge when it came to the grounder instead of hearing Octavia out she'd told her she didn't agree straight up without even hearing Octavia's reasoning. On top of that she was now with Octavia's brother and hadn't even spoke to her about it.

She finally found Octavia sitting under a tree alone.

"Hey, you okay?" Amber asked as she approached her.

"Yeah" Octavia said standing up.

"I just wanted to say-" "I just want you to-"

They both laughed as they began speaking at the same time.

"You go, first" Amber told Octavia. "I'm ready to hear you out"

"Really? Okay. Look I know you don't trust the grounders and honestly neither do I, Okay? Not all of them but Lincoln is different, I really care about him Amber. I think I might love him. He's so caring and kind. He just wants peace" Octavia explained.

"You really trust him?" Amber questioned.

"I do. This isn't just some stupid little crush, I care about him so much and he feels the same. Just because he lives with them doesn't mean he's one of them" Octavia replied.

"I don't trust him Octavia-"

"Great. Why are we even having this chat?" Octavia snapped.

"If you let me finish. I don't trust him but I trust you so I'm gonna try understand why you feel what you feel and I am going to respect your choices and your judgement" Amber said.

"You mean that?" Octavia asked. Amber nodded.

"I missed you" Octavia admitted. "I miss you too" Amber responded.

The two girls hugged.

"Octavia, you were right. There is something between me and Bellamy" Amber told Octavia.

"I knew it. There's nobody I'd trust more to make my brother happy than you" Octavia smiled.

"Your really okay with it?" Amber questioned.

"Yeah. I'm okay with it! The two people I love the most in the world are gonna give me nieces and nephews that I'm gonna love just as much as I love them" Octavia replied.

"I love you so much, Octavia" Amber beamed. "I love you too, Ambs"

Amber hugged Octavia again. Octavia linked arms with Amber's and they began walking.

"There is two things I need" Octavia said. "Anything" Amber responded.

"Okay. Number 1: Try convince Bellamy to accept Lincoln and I. Number 2: Please please please do not discuss you and Bellamy's sex life in front of me. EVER" Octavia told Amber.

"Ew. I would never do that!" Amber exclaimed.

"Great. How about Number 1?" Octavia asked. "No promises" Amber said.

Octavia sighed. "Fine. I'll do my best" Amber gave in.

"You really are the best" Octavia grinned.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours with Octavia, Amber left O in the dropship and decided to go a walk and maybe apologise to Finn for being bitchy. Instead of finding Finn she found Murphy.

"Hey" Amber smiled. "Hey" Murphy grunted.

"Sorry about earlier... Bellamy took me hunting" Amber told Murphy.

"Lucky you. They don't trust me with spheres" Murphy joked.

"Who could blame them?" Amber laughed.

"Your the only person who walks to me like I'm an actual human being" Murphy said.

"It'll get better. You just need to gain trust back" Amber stated.

"That'll happen" Murphy scoffed.

"Stop it!" Amber scolded. "Stop what?" Murphy asked.

"Hating yourself" Amber answered.

"Everybody else does" Murphy sighed. "I don't" Amber told Murphy.

"Really?" Murphy questioned walking towards Amber.

"Why would I? Sure you were a bit of an ass at the start but you were mad at my dad and I was here for you to take it out on me. It's understandable. You were wrongly accused, beaten up and hung then beaten up some more, kidnapped by grounders infected by a sickness and sent back to us. You've had it harder than most of us" Amber said.

Murphy smiled. "Is that a smile? Oh my god who knew you were capable of that"

"Shut up" Murphy mumbled.

"You were gonna tell me something earlier, about your mom?"

"That doesn't matter" Murphy brushed Amber off.

"Yes it does. It seemed important you. I wanna hear" Amber retorted.

"I hate being called John because my mom called me John. That sounds dumb I know but my mom hated me after my dad died she blamed her last words to me were 'You got your father killed, John. I hate you' I walked out to avoid anymore abuse and when I came back I found her dead she choked on her own vomit. My dad got floated for stealing medicine for me, turned out the medicine wouldn't have even worked but he still tried. He's dead because I'm alive"

Tears slipped down Murphy's cheek as he cried silently.

Amber instinctively pulled Murphy into a hug. His head rested on her shoulder as she rubbed his back soothingly and held him tightly.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you" Amber whispered.

"My mom was right" Murphy choked as he pulled away from the hug.

Amber wiped a few tears from Murphy's face and took his face in her hand.

"Listen to me, Murphy, you were a kid. A sick kid. Your dad loved you and wanted to save you. He died trying to save his son, an honourable death. Your mom was grieving and she wanted somebody to blame. You were there but that does not mean that you are unworthy of love, Murphy. Everybody deserves love and happiness. One day you will have it, I know it"

Murphy moved his hand to the back of Amber's neck and placed his lips on her. She kissed him back at first before she realised what was happening. An image of Bellamy came into her head and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I got caught in the moment. This can't happen. I love Bellamy" Amber said before walking away.

Murphy groaned and he smashed his fist into a tree in anger.


	13. We are Grounders part 1

Amber had barely slept the whole night. Clarke, Finn and Monty were missing. They'd found a kid Myles who was with Clarke and Finn, he said the grounders took them. They were still awaiting the grounders attack.

Amber was trying to calm down Jasper who was freaking out about Monty.

"No. I'm sorry Amber but your boyfriend is an asshole! He won't go looking for Monty, Finn and Clarke but when it was Octavia it was alright" Jasper snapped.

"Hey, look I'm not saying I agree with Bellamy. I'm just saying you need to calm down okay. Monty will be fine" Amber said.

"You don't know that" Jasper retorted.

"Your right. I don't but we can have hope, right? I know how much you love him Jasper and believe it or not I really care about him too and Finn and Clarke" Amber replied.

"Sorry. I know. It's just we were fighting and we'd just made up again and now he's gone. What if I don't see him again? His last memories of me will be me being an ass" Jasper uttered.

Amber hugged Jasper. "He loves you so much"

Jasper smiled then they both left the tent.

Bellamy was sat in the dropship with the injured Myles.

Before Amber could stop him, Jasper had entered the dropship and approached Bellamy.

I just wanted you to know that the minute this stupid damn battle is done, we're going to find Monty, Clarke and Finn" Jasper told Bellamy angrily.

"Don't you think I want to go after them, too?" Bellamy retorted.

"If it was you out there, you think Monty, Clarke, or Finn would hide behind these walls?" Jasper replied.

"No. They'd go after me. Then they'd be dead, too. I am doing what I think is right for the group" Bellamy told Jasper.

"It's funny, you didn't think that way when Octavia went missing" Jasper snapped.

"Where are you going?" Bellamy asked as Jasper walked away from him.

"More gunpowder for your minefield... sir" Jasper scoffed before climbing the ladder to the second level.

"Jasper" Amber called after him and she attempted to climb the ladder.

Bellamy grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What?" Amber asked a little snappily.

"You mad at me?" Bellamy questioned.

"Kind of. I mean I understand why your doing what your doing it's just they're my friends and Jasper's right they would never hide away if that was us" Amber stated.

"I'm sorry but they're probably dead. All we have left is who is here, the arks gone. Everything is gone. We have to fight this battle and do our best to win it. If we leave now as a search party we all die" Bellamy responded.

"We might all die in the battle" Amber pointed out.

"Then at least we go down fighting" Bellamy said firmly.

"I think I'd rather go down searching for my friends" Amber muttered.

"Amber come on, please. You can be mad at me for as long as we both live just not today. I need you, today"

"Fine. I'll be mad tomorrow" Amber sighed then she hugged Bellamy.

"I love you, you know that?" Bellamy mumbled.

"I love you too" Amber murmured into his shoulder.

"Water" Myles croaked.

"We'll get you water" Bellamy offered and he and Amber left to do so.

"You think he'll be okay?" Bellamy asked Amber.

"Should be. As long as he isn't septic" Amber said.

"No, it's not. You know what'll happen to me if you tell Bellamy" Murphy's voice came through the walkie talkie.

Bellamy and Amber exchanged a confused look.

"Tell Bellamy what?"

"Give me the radio, Jasper"

"Murphy has a gun. He killed Myles" Jasper yelled through the walkie talkie.

The dropship door shut as Bellamy and Amber ran towards it.

"Murphy, what the hell are you doing?" Amber screamed.

"Murphy! Murphy! Open the damn door!" Bellamy ordered.

"You try to be a hero, Jasper dies" Murphy warned Bellamy.

"What the hell do we do now?" Amber asked Bellamy who looked speechless.

"Raven. Maybe she can get the door open some mechanic way. Stay here, talk him down if you can. He listens to you" Bellamy said as he passed Amber the walkie talkie and went to find Raven.

Amber pressed the walkie talkie button and began speaking

"Hey, Murphy. I know your pretty angry, okay? But Jasper hasn't done anything wrong. Why did you kill Myles?"

"He tied the noose they hung me with. Jasper hasn't done anything but he's leverage"

"Look Myles is dead now. We can move past that but you have to let Jasper go. I thought we were friends. I understand you, Murphy. I know why your mad and I can help you through it but you have to let Jasper go and just come outside"

"No way, Amber. I know he's your friend but this has to happen. I am sorry you had to be a part of it"

Bellamy walked back over to Amber. Amber turned the walkie talkie off and turned to Bellamy. "Well?"

"Raven's gonna go underneath the dropship and see if she can find a way to open the door" Bellamy told Amber.

"Is that safe?" Amber asked slightly worried, she cared for Jasper's safety more than Raven's but she still cared.

Bellamy shrugged. "Jasper had better be okay" Amber said.

"He'll be fine. I promise" Bellamy promised Amber before wrapping an arm around her. She leaned her head against his chest and hugged him tightly.

"I just heard Murphy has Jasper" Octavia announced as she joined them.

"Yeah. South foxhole all done?" Bellamy asked.

"What? Bellamy, my friend's in there with a killer" Octavia snapped.

"O, look around. No one's working. If the grounders attack us right now, we're all dead" Bellamy stated.

"Murphy! Murphy, if you even touch Jasper, I swear to God, you're dead" Octavia threatened Murphy.

"Octavia, I got this" Bellamy insisted.

Octavia looked at him in disbelief. "Really? Because it doesn't look like you're doing anything about it"

"Bellamy, you were right. There's a loose panel on the back. If I can pop it, we can get in through the floor" Raven told them before going back to worl.

"Sorry" Octavia apologised.

"Murphy, I know you can hear me. All our ammo and food is in the middle level. You know that. You're leaving us vulnerable to an attack. I can't let that happen" Bellamy said loudly.

"Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly in control right now" Murphy responded.

"Come on, Murphy. You don't want to hurt Jasper. You want to hurt me. So what do you say? How about you trade him for me?" Bellamy suggested.

"No" Octavia cried.

Amber looked up at Bellamy torn, she knew Bellamy was a lot stronger than Jasper and had more of a chance against Murphy. She also knew that Murphy held a lot of hate and resentment for Bellamy. She figured Raven would get the dropship open all they had to do was keep Murphy talking.

"All you have to do is let him go, and I'll take his place" Bellamy said.

"How?" Murphy aske.

"Bellamy, if you do this, he'll kill you" Octavia stated.

"If I don't, he'll kill Jasper" Bellamy replied then he turned his attention back to the dropship door which had Murphy behind it. "Simple. You open the door, I walk in, he walks out"

"Just you, Bellamy, unarmed" Murphy warned Bellamy.

"Take this" Bellamy said passing Octavia his gun.

"10 seconds, or I'll put one in Jasper's leg. One..."

"Raven will find a way to get you out" Octavia told her brother accepting that he had made his decision.

"I can handle Murphy. Get everyone back to work. The grounders are still coming" Bellamy said.

"Keep him talking. It'll buy us time" Amber told Bellamy.

"4... 5..." Murphy counted.

"I'm here" Bellamy said. The dropship door entered and Bellamy walked in.

Murphy rolled a gagged Jasper out and shut the door once more.

Octavia and Amber went to Jasper and removed the gag.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Octavia asked concerned.

Jasper nodded. "Okay. Come on. Let's get you up" Amber said as she and Octavia pulled Jasper to his feet.

"Please tell me there's a plan to get him out" Jasper said.

"Raven. She's at the back she was trying to get in through the floor" Amber told Jasper.

"I was good at chemistry. Maybe I can help" Jasper suggested before running off to help Raven.

"Murphy better not touch him" Octavia muttered.

"He'll be okay. He's strong" Amber insisted as she gave Octavia's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"And brave" Octavia added. "Extremely brave" Amber agreed.

They heard a gunshot which made them both jump in fear.

Amber quickly turned the walkie on and spoke "Bellamy? Bellamy? You okay?"

Octavia grabbed it from her "Bell, Bell. You alright?"

There was silence for a almost a minute then Bellamy's voice finally came through "I'm fine. Just a misfire. Now stop worrying about me and get back to work, all of you... And tell Raven to hurry her ass up"

"We will" Amber replied. No reply came back.

"What do you think he's doing to him?" Octavia asked.

"I guess they're talking. He just needs to keep Murphy talking" Amber stated.

"I hope your right" Octavia mumbled.

Another few awkward minutes passed they could hear some grunting and yelling. Many of the delinquents had their guns pointed at the dropship door. Then came the dreaded sound a gunshot.

Both Octavia and Amber trembled at the sound. Jasper ran to them.

"She did it" Jasper announced just as the dropship door opened revealing a hanging Bellamy and Murphy who quickly climbed up the ladder.

Octavia, Jasper and Amber all ran to Bellamy and untied him.

"Bell, can you breathe? Come on Bell you gotta breathe" Octavia said shaking her brother gently.

Bellamy began breathing extremely hoarse and fast.

"Take it easy" Amber told him. Bellamy got up to his feet and began to climbed the ladder. "It's over Murphy"

"Wanna bet?" Came Murphy's voice before an explosion came knocking everyone in the dropship on their asses.

Amber quickly climbed the ladder with Jasper and Bellamy behind her to see a large hole in the dropship which Murphy had jumped out of.

"The guy sure knows how to make an exit. Should we go after him?" Jasper asked Bellamy.

"No. Grounders will take care of Murphy. We're going after Clarke, Finn, and Monty. You all were right. We don't abandon our own. Two guns... you and me. That's it. Raven stays here to build up defenses. We lost a day because of this, and our gunpowder" Bellamy said. Then he looked down to the ground and yelled. "Raven!"

"Bellamy wait look I... Long way from 'whatever the hell we want'" Jasper said before hugging Bellamy.

Bellamy was shocked at first then hugged Jasper back.

Amber could feel her eyes filling with tears, that was one of the most heartwarming things she'd ever seen. After today she realised that Octavia was no longer the only person she needed. Bellamy and Jasper. Raven. Clarke, Finn and Monty. She needed them all.

"All gunners! We got movement outside the south wall!" Miller's voice boomed through the radio.

"Wait! Hold your fire! Clarke and Finn! Open the gate! Get in!" Miller's voice came once again.

Amber and Jasper ran forward. Amber had intended on hugging Clarke first but somehow Jasper had got there first and she'd ended up hugging Finn first.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Amber whispered as she hugged Finn.

Amber went to hug Clarke after pulling away from Finn.

"Where have you been? Where's Monty?" Jasper asked alarmed at the absence of his best friend.

"Monty's gone?" Clarke questioned.

"We need to leave, now. All of us do. There's an army of grounders, unlike anything we've ever seen, coming for us right now. We need to pack what we can and run" Finn announced.

Amber turned around and saw Bellamy and Octavia had joined them. Where was Raven?

"Like hell we do. We knew this was coming" Bellamy argued.

"Bell, we're not prepared" Octavia stated.

"And they're not here yet. We still have time to get ready. Besides, where would we go? Where would we be safer than behind these walls?" Bellamy retorted.

"There's an ocean to the east. People there will help us" Finn told them.

"You saw Lincoln" Octavia realised. "Yeah" Finn said.

"You expect us to trust a grounder? This is our home now. We built this from nothing with our bare hands! Our dead are buried behind that wall in this ground! Our ground! The grounders think they can take that away. They think that because we came from the sky, we don't belong here. But they're yet to realize one very important fact: We are on the ground now, and that means we are grounders!" Bellamy spoke to the crowd.

"Yeah! Grounders with guns!" A delinquent yelled.

"Damn right! I say let 'em come!" Bellamy roared.

"Bellamy's right. If we leave, we may never find a place as safe as this. And God knows, in this world, we could be faced with something even worse tomorrow. But that doesn't change the simple fact that if we stay here, we will die tonight. So pack your things. Just take what you can carry, now" Clarke announced.

"Help me" Raven whimpered appearing from behind the dropship with a limp covered in blood.

"My god. Raven!" Amber cried.

"Raven! Raven!" Finn exclaimed before running to her. Jasper followed.

"Murphy shot her" Bellamy realised.

"Get her onto the dropship" Clarke told Finn and Jasper who obliged.

"Clarke, leaving here is a mistake" Bellamy said.

"The decision's been made" Clarke replied.

"Crowds make bad decisions. Just ask Murphy. Leaders do what they think is right" Bellamy stated.

"I am" Clarke responded.

"She's right, Bell. There's no way we're gonna win. We've gotta go help Raven you should start packing" Amber told Bellamy before she and Clarke went into the dropship.


	14. We are Grounders part 2

Amber and Clarke were finishing tending to Raven. Bellamy and Finn were watching.

"That should stop the external bleeding" Clarke told Raven.

"I don't understand. How did Murphy get a gun?" Finn asked.

"Long story" Bellamy muttered.

"We got lucky. If Murphy hit the fuel tank instead of me, we'd all be dead" Raven informed them.

"Wait, there's rocket fuel down there? Enough to build a bomb?" Clarke questioned.

"Enough to build 100 bombs... if we had any gunpowder left" Raven replied.

"Let's get back to the reapers. Maybe they'll help us. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?" Bellamy said.

"Not this enemy" Clarke responded.

"Bell's right. If they can help eliminate some of the grounders it would really give us an advantage" Amber stated.

"We saw them. Trust me, it's not an option" Finn interjected before turning to Raven. "Can she walk or not?"

"No. We have to carry her" Clarke told Finn.

"The hell you will. I'm good to go" Raven insisted and she attempted to get up.

Amber gently shoved Raven back down. "Not a chance"

"Listen to me. That bullet is still inside you. If by some miracle, there's no internal bleeding, it might hold until we get somewhere safe. But you are not walking there. Is that clear?" Clarke said to Raven.

"I'll get the stretcher" Finn announced.

"Can't run away fast enough, huh? Real brave" Bellamy snapped.

"Dying in a fight you can't win isn't brave, Bellamy, it's stupid" Finn retorted.

"Spoken like every coward who's ever run from a fight" Bellamy argued.

"That's enough. Finn get the stretcher, Bell let it go" Amber spoke up.

"It's time to go" Clarke told them.

"If they follow? It's a 120-mile walk to the ocean" Bellamy stated.

"Look, we're wasting time. If he wants to stay, he can stay" Finn spat.

"No he can't. We can't do this without you, Bell" Amber said.

"She's right" Clarke agreed.

"What do you want me to say, Clarke?" Bellamy questioned.

"I want you to say that you're with us. Those kids out there, they listen to you" Clarke replied.

"They're lining up to go. They listen to you more" Bellamy responded.

"I gave them an easy choice. But 5 minutes ago, they were willing to fight and die for you. You inspire them. I'm afraid we're gonna need that again before this day is through" Clarke told Bellamy.

Finn left to get the stretcher and brought it back pretty quickly. Amber and Bellamy helped get Raven onto the stretcher. A guy came forward and helped Finn carry Raven's stretcher.

"Let's do this" Clarke said before walking out.

Amber grabbed Bellamy's hand and led him outside.

"Okay, here we go! Keep your eyes open! Keep your eyes open!" Drew said making his way to the front with Miller.

Bellamy stood still for a moment and stared back at the camp.

"You did good here, Bell" Amber told him.

"18 dead" Bellamy reminded Amber.

"82 alive. You did good" Amber replied before leaning up to kiss him.

"You really think this'll work?" Bellamy asked as he leaned his forehead against Amber's.

"I don't know but if we do die. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather die with" Amber told Bellamy.

Bellamy nodded then he grabbed Amber's hand again and caught up with the delinquents.

"You know the first thing I'm gonna do when we get to the beach?" Miller said.

"No. What?" Drew asked.

"I want to go surfing" Miller announced.

Amber smiled she was glad that Miller was thinking positive. They needed at least a few positive people.

"Quiet. Keep your eyes open" Jasper snapped.

"No more woods. A view of the ocean. No more damn trees, just pale, blue water" Drew imagined.

Suddenly the front of the group stopped moving.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"Why are we stopping?" Raven asked glancing up at Finn from the stretcher.

"I don't know" Finn replied.

"I don't see anything" Jasper said.

A large piece of metal came flying towards the group and stuck into Drew's face killing him.

"Grounders!" Jasper yelled before turning around and beginning to run back to camp.

"Move, move, move!" Bellamy shouted.

The whole group began running back to the camp. Amber glanced back to see Octavia behind her. She grabbed Octavia's hand instinctively as she still held onto Bellamy.

"They're right behind us! Go, go, go! Behind the wall!" Octavia exclaimed

"Shut the gate! Shut the gate!" Finn yelled.

"Where are they? Why aren't they attacking?" Bellamy asked.

"Because we're doing exactly what they wanted us to do" Clarke said.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy asked.

"Lincoln said the scouts would be the first to arrive" Clarke explained.

"If it's just scouts, we can fight our way out. That's what Lincoln would do" Octavia told them.

"We're done doing what that grounder would do. We tried it and now Drew is dead. You want to be next?" Bellamy retorted.

"That grounder saved our lives. I agree with Octavia. For all we know, there's one scout out there" Finn announced.

"One scout with insanely good aim" Jasper pointed out.

"I'm with Jasper this is suicide either way. Best scenario possible we stay here and fight some of us make it some of us don't" Amber said.

"Clarke, we can still do this" Octavia urged Clarke.

"Looking to you, Clarke. What's it gonna be? Run and get picked off out in the open, or stand and fight back?" Bellamy asked.

"Clarke. If we're still here when Tristan gets here..." Finn began.

"Lincoln said "scouts." More than one. He said, "get home before the scouts arrive." Finn, they're already here. Looks like you've got your fight" Clarke cut in.

Bellamy turned to face the delinquents.

"Okay then. This is what we've been preparing for. Kill them before they kill us. Gunners, to your posts. Use the tunnels to get in and out. From now on, the gate stays closed"

Bellamy took the stretcher from the other guy and helped Finn get Raven into the dropship. Amber and Clarke followed after.

"All right, let's get to those foxholes" Bellamy said.

"So, how the hell do we do this?" Clarke asked.

"We've got 25 rifles with 20 rounds each, give or take. Roughly 500 rounds of ammo. While you two were gone, we made some improvements. Thanks to Raven, the gully is mined" Bellamy replied.

"Partially mined. Thanks to Murphy" Raven scoffed.

"Still, it's the main route in. If the grounders use it, we'll know. She also built grenades" Bellamy stated.

"It's not many" Clarke admitted.

"Again, thank you, Murphy" Raven sighed.

"We'll make them count. If the grounders make it through the front gate, guns and grenades should force them back" Bellamy said.

"And then?" Clarke questioned.

"Then we close the door and pray" Raven responded.

"And pray what? That the ship keeps them out? Because it won't" Clarke told Raven.

"Then let's not let them get through the gate. All foxholes, listen up. Keep your eyes and ears open. Inflict casualties, as many as possible. You can hold them off long enough to make them turn back. That's the plan" Bellamy announced.

"That's always your plan, just like the bomb at the bridge" Finn snapped.

"Damn right. You got a better idea?" Bellamy asked.

Finn opened his mouth to respond but Amber quickly stomped on his foot.

"It can't be that simple. You said there's fuel in those rockets, right? Enough to build 100 bombs" Clarke remembered.

"I also said we've got no gunpowder left" Raven reminded Clarke.

"I don't want to build a bomb. I want to blast off" Clarke replied.

"Draw them in close. Fire the rockets. A ring of fire" Raven said with a smile.

"Barbecued grounders. I like it" Bellamy smiled. Amber elbowed him slightly making him smirk more.

"Will it work?" Finn asked.

"You give me enough time, I'll cook them real good" Raven told them.

* * *

Amber was in one of the foxholes with Jasper and Harper. Bellamy, Miller and Monroe were in the one next to them.

Grounders were running up then running back down trying to get attention. Sterling and a few other delinquents were shooting at them.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Harper asked irritably.

"They're trying to draw our fire" Jasper told Harper.

"Gunners. Hold your fire they're trying to waste our bullets" Amber announced to the walkie talkie.

"Amber's right. Don't shoot until you know it's definitely an attack" Bellamy said through the walkie talkies.

"I never really got to say it last time but you two are a perfect match. A total power couple" Harper told Amber with a smile.

"Thanks" Amber smiled.

"After this battle we're gonna find Monty, right?" Jasper questioned.

"Damn right we are" Amber replied.

Jasper grinned at Amber.

"I've never had a girl best friend before but I do now. You ever read Harry Potter? You can be Monty and I's Hermione" Jasper told Amber.

"So your like Harry and Monty's like Ron" Amber said.

"Yeah. Chosen one right here" Jasper laughed.

"Can I be Luna?" Harper asked.

"I thought you'd be more Ginny" Amber said with a cheeky smile.

Harper blushed a little and looked down. Jasper looked at Harper a little confused.

The grounders ran forward and began attacking.

Amber, Harper and Jasper all grabbed their guns.

Jasper successfully shot 4 and missed 3. Harper shot 5 and missed around 10. Amber shot 3 and missed 6.

Amber saw Octavia with a sword through her scope. Miller got a sphere in the shoulder and Octavia got hit with an arrow in the leg.

Amber ran out of the foxhole and straight to Octavia and Bellamy.

"Miller, your hit, fallback. O let's get you behind that wall" Bellamy said and he lifted Octavia up. Amber quickly went with them and they hid behind the wall.

Amber began to check Octavia's leg. Octavia pushed her hands away.

"There's no time, Ambs. You have to get back to the foxhole" Octavia panted.

"I'm not leaving you" Amber insisted.

A loud war cry echoed through the camp. The grounders were distracted by it.

"What the hell was that?" Octavia asked.

"I don't know but they're distracted. Let's go" Bellamy replied. Amber nodded in agreement and they both attempted to move Octavia.

"We'll never make it. Leave me. I'll find another way" Octavia told them.

"I'm not going anywhere without you" Bellamy told Octavia.

"Me either" Amber agreed.

Lincoln appeared behind them. "Octavia"

"Lincoln?" Octavia called as she looked up at him.

"You did this?" Bellamy questioned Lincoln as he glanced at the grounders battling the reapers.

Lincoln kneeled next to Octavia and also checked her wound.

"With Finn. It's deep. I can help you, but you have to come with me now" Lincoln announced.

Bellamy and Amber exchanged a look.

"Go. Let him help" Bellamy said.

"No way. I have to see this through" Octavia argued.

"You can't walk and I can't get you back to the dropship" Bellamy stated.

"He's right. This fight is over for you" Lincoln said then he lifted Octavia up.

Bellamy grabbed Octavia's hand. "O, O, listen to me. I told you my life ended the day you were born. The truth is... it didn't start until then. Go with him. I need you to live. Besides... I got this"

"I love you, big brother" Octavia slurred.

"May we meet again" Bellamy said as tears slid down his face.

"May we meet again. You keep her safe, Bell" Octavia told her brother with a glance at Amber.

"Lincoln, if anything happens to her. I will find you" Amber warned Lincoln.

"I'll protect her" Lincoln reassured Amber. "I love you, O" Amber told her friend tearfully.

"I love you too, Ambs" Octavia mumbled as she was carried away.

Amber turned around to Bellamy and wiped a tear from his cheek. "She's gonna be okay"

"I know" Bellamy muttered as another tear slid down his face.

Amber hugged him tightly. "I love you so much" Bellamy whispered into Amber's ear.

"I love you more" Amber mumbled.

Bellamy shook his head and held onto her tighter than before.

"We gotta get back. We can do this" Amber stated.

Bellamy nodded. Amber leaned up and kissed Bellamy before leaning her forehead against his.

"It's gonna be okay" Amber whispered then she kissed Bellamy once more and began running back to her position.

As she was running a sphere came flying at her and stuck in her thigh. She fell to the ground in pain. Harper ran to her and slung Amber's arm over her shoulder and pulled her to the dropship.

"Amber" Finn yelled and he ran forward and took her from Harper.

Amber's vision was blurred and she could barely see. Blood was pouring out of her leg by the second.

Clarke came forward. "Amber. Oh god. Get her inside"

Finn carried Amber into the dropship.

"Get me wire" Clarke instructed Finn. Finn grabbed some wire and passed it to Clarke who found a needle.

"Okay, Finn. Your gonna need to lift her leg up so I can pull the sphere out" Clarke told Finn.

"No. No. Please" Amber pleaded.

"Your gonna be okay, Amber. I know this is gonna hurt but your strong" Clarke comforted Amber then she nodded at Finn who lifted Amber's leg.

Clarke slowly began to pull the sphere out.

Amber screamed louder than Clarke had ever heard.

Harper crawled over to Amber and held her hand. Clarke continued to pull the sphere out despite Amber's pleas and screams. Clarke finally got the sphere out and began stitching the wound up.

Amber gripped both Harper and Finn's hands as Clarke stitched her up.

"Tell me about Bellamy" Harper said in an attempt to distract Amber.

"I love him" Amber groaned. "He loves you too" Finn said.

Amber's vision was getting more blurry and the voices around her were becoming faint. Slowly everything started to become darker. Amber could feel Harper and Finn holding her hand tighter. Everything became dark.


	15. The 48inclement weather

Amber is lying on the dropship floor, her jeans still have a massive rip at the thigh. Due to the rip the massive wound left by the sphere is visible, the stitches are half burdt and there is dry blood all over her leg.

Raven is lying a few feet away from her, she looks worse than last time. The bullet is still very much in her spine.

"Amber. Amber. Come on. Wake up" Raven groaned.

Raven picked up an empty makeshift cup and threw it at Amber. The cup hit Amber's arm.

Amber sniffed and turned to the other side. "Amber" Raven yelled as loud as she could.

Amber's eyes flickered open and she looked around trying to bare her sourroundings. She turned to her left and saw Raven.

"Raven?" Amber croaked. "Finally" Raven sighed.

"Your spine. The bullet. I need to get it out" Amber remembered.

"You can't. I'll be surprised if you can even move with that leg and even if you can move you don't have the supplies. I'm gonna die" Raven replied.

"Don't say that. I won't let that happen" Amber insisted.

"At this point it seems inevitable" Raven muttered.

They heard a noise coming from outside and Raven grabbed the gun.

"Where are the others?" Amber asked. A grounder entered the dropship.

Raven quickly shot him and he fell down dead.

"We got to get out of here" Amber stated and she attempted to stand. When she got to her feet and stood straight more of her stitches tore and blood trickled down her leg. She winced but stumbled over to Raven.

Another noise came from outside and a boy entered the dropship. Raven grabbed the gun and pointed it at the boy.

"Wait Raven. It's okay. Don't shoot" Murphy said as he showed his face.

Amber immediately noticed he had a stab wound in his leg and multiple cuts on his face.

"Why not? You shot me" Raven spat before pulling the trigger. The gun clicked, Raven tried it a few more times then realised there were no bullets left.

Amber dropped down next to Raven unable to stand anymore.

"Yeah. I would've shot me too" Murphy told them before sliding down the wall to their left.

"Raven, where are the others?" Amber asked once more.

"They shut the door. Bellamy and Finn were still outside" Raven told Amber.

Amber felt as if Raven had just smashed her heart with a hammer. Bellamy didn't get inside? He couldn't be dead. Not just Bellamy but Finn too. They couldn't be dead.

"But where's Jasper, Clarke and everyone else?" Amber questioned.

"No clue. They went outside and they didn't come back inside" Raven said.

"They can't all just be gone" Amber replied.

"Maybe the grounders took them" Murphy suggested.

"Maybe they should come back and take you" Raven hissed.

"They've already took me twice. Why not another time?" Murphy responded.

"What happened to you?" Amber asked with a glance at Murphy's leg.

"Grounders" Murphy mumbled. "No surprise there" Amber muttered.

After sitting in silence for around 15 minutes Amber turned to Raven and saw that she was either asleep or unconscious.

Amber looked over at Murphy who was trying to clean his wound. She grabbed a roll of bandage from behind her and crawled over to him.

"I'm sorry" Murphy said. Amber ignored him and removed the dirty bandage.

"I mean it"

Amber grabbed a rag and dabbed at the blood that oozed out when she removed the bandage. She ripped off some of the clean bandage and wrapped it around his leg.

She attempted to crawl back over but another stitch burst causing her to cry out in pain.

Murphy reached out and grabbed her arm. "Want me to try stitch it?" Murphy asked Amber.

"I can stitch my own damn wound, Murphy!" Amber groaned in between winces.

"I really am sorry" Murphy apologised.

"I thought we were actually good friends. We understood each other" Amber said.

"We did. We do. We were"

"There is no 'We' anymore, Murphy. You tried to hang the guy I love and you threatened and gagged my best friend" Amber snapped.

"You know if we're being honest you didn't tell me about you and Bellamy. I never touched Jasper not really he was fine" Murphy stated.

"You obviously knew I cared about, Bellamy!" Amber exclaimed.

"No. How could I? I was with the grounders. If I knew you were with Bellamy do you think I would've kissed you?"

"I have no idea why you kissed me" Amber responded.

"Yet you kissed back" Murphy pointed out.

"I didn't" Amber protested.

"You did. I know you love Bellamy, it's not like I'm in love with you. It was just the heat of the moment" Murphy stammered.

"Yeah... heat of the moment" Amber muttered.

"I didn't know I shot Raven" Murphy admitted.

"So that makes it better? It could have been anyone under there. Could have been Octavia, Jasper or me" Amber stated.

"I know. I know. I'm an asshole, okay? I only care about myself" Murphy snapped.

"Your a cockroach, Murphy" Amber said before finding the strength to move back to Raven.

Murphy put his head down. Raven begins coughing blood, Amber turns her onto her side.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay" Amber whispered as she stroked Raven's hair.

* * *

Amber was sat up stitching her leg, wincing as she did. Raven was semi-conscious next to her and Murphy was watching observantly.

"When this is done. We'll get out of here" Amber told Raven.

"Where will we go?" Murphy asked.

"You're not coming with us!" Amber exclaimed.

"You can't just leave me here" Murphy said.

"Why did you come here, Murphy?" Amber asked as she finished the last few stitches.

"I didn't wanna die alone" Murphy muttered.

"Well we're not dying. We're surviving" Amber insisted.

Murphy looked at Amber sadly before putting his head down.

"I don't think I am" Raven said in barely a whisper.

"You are. It's gonna be okay. We're all gonna be fine" Amber replied and she reached out and grabbed Raven's hand.

"You can leave... go live. Don't stay here and die" Raven groaned.

"I'm staying here. Get some more rest" Amber told Raven.

Raven moaned then shut her eyes once again.

A single tear slid down Amber's face.

"I'm sorry" Murphy apologised once again.

"I know" Amber said and she looked up at him.

"They hung me. I just wanted revenge. I wanted Bellamy to feel the pain I felt"

"I get it. You wanted him to suffer. He caused you pain and you wanted to make him pay" Amber replied.

"You love him. You don't agree-"

"I love him that's why I was pissed you did it. Doesn't mean I don't understand your reasons. I killed 3 people too. Who am i to judge?" Amber retorted.

"Cockroaches together" Murphy whispered as he began to fall asleep.

Amber smiled lightly and watched him fall asleep.

* * *

Amber, Raven and Murphy were all sat up awake.

"How long till we dehydrate?" Murphy asked.

"6 days" Amber answered.

"I don't think I have that long left" Raven groaned.

The three of them heard noises outside the dropship and figured it was more grounders. Murphy staggered over to Amber and sat in front of her in an attempt to shield her.

Amber wrapped an arm around Raven and she held onto Murphy's jacket then closed her eyes expecting to be killed.

"Amber?" A familiar voice called.

Amber opened her eyes and saw Abby Griffin, Clarke's mom and her teacher.

"Abby, thank god!" Amber cried. "Help her" Murphy said with a glance at Raven.

"What happened to her?" Abby asked as she kneeled down next to Raven.

"She got shot" Amber explained.

"We need a stretcher" Abby yelled. "Clarke's not here. I don't know where she is" Raven groaned.

A guard helped Murphy up and helped him walk outside.

Another guard helped Amber up. She refused their help and walked on her own with a bit of a limp.

Two other guards entered with a stretcher as Amber left.

"You murdering son of a bitch"

Amber glanced down to see Bellamy spear Murphy to the ground and punch into him.

"Bellamy!" Amber cried.

Bellamy looked up at Amber taking his attention of Murphy. One of the guards behind Bellamy hit him with the shock baton.

Amber went over to him as fast as she could and dropped down next to Bellamy.

"Amber" Bellamy called croakily.

"I'm here Bell, I'm here" Amber whispered and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Arrest him" A familiar voice ordered.

"No wait you don't understand. He killed two of our people and shot Raven" Finn protested as a guard dragged Bellamy up and cuffed him.

"I don't care. Your not animals" The familiar voice snapped.

Amber turned around and saw her father. "You" Amber yelled.

"Amber, thank god your okay" Kane said and he tried to help Amber up.

Amber shoved him away and pulled herself up.

"Amber... I am so sorry for-"

"No! You let Jaha kill mom, you didn't believe me when I told you Mom and I had a stalker. You locked me up. My friends are missing. Wells is dead and it's all your fault" Amber screamed.

"Amber-"

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you so fucking much" Amber continued and she swung her fist against his face.

The older Kane stumbled back a bit shocked that his daughter had punched him.

"You bastard" Amber hissed as Guards dragged her away.

* * *

Amber woke up to Raven screaming. She glanced over at the bed next to her and saw Finn by Raven's side comforting her as Abby cut into her skin. Jackson was stood beside Abby.

Amber got out of her bed, grabbed a chair and pulled it to next to Finn then she sat down and put her hand on top of Finn and Raven's.

Raven's screams were echoing throughout the whole camp. Amber and Finn stayed there until the bullet was removed.

"It's out" Abby announced.

"Your gonna be fine, Raven" Amber told Raven giving her a smile.

"I'll let you 3 catch up" Abby said and she left.

Jackson left too.

"We always talk about you. Don't you wanna hear about my day?" Finn asked Raven.

Raven smiled at Finn. "I'm so tired"

"Get some rest" Finn told Raven.

"Hey. When I wake up don't be here. Both of you" Raven said.

"What?" Amber questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked Raven.

"You were here for me like always, and our friends are out there, and you need to go get them" Raven spoke up.

"Raven... I can't just leave you" Amber responded.

"Go get Bellamy. Do it for me" Raven replied then she turned and closed her eyes.

Finn stood up. "Come on"

Amber nodded then she stood up and they both left medical.

"Finn!" Amber exclaimed.

"What?" Finn asked stopping.

Amber threw her arms around Finn and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"Just... I'm glad you're okay" Amber whispered into his ear.

"You too" Finn replied before they separated.

"We get Bellamy then we go find the others" Amber said.

"Yeah" Finn agreed.

The two of them walked inside the ark and began running down the corridor. This was Alpha station, the very station Amber had grown up on. It reminded her of childhood before everything went wrong.

Two guards were guarding Bellamy's cell.

"Shit" Finn muttered.

"I got this" Amber told Finn then she walked over to the guards.

"My dad needs you. He's decided to send a search party and he wants the best guards on it" Amber lied.

"Thought he wasn't sending anybody out?" One of the guards grunted.

"Abby Griffin changed his mind she's been nagging him about Clarke all day which is quite annoying actually because we all miss her and-"

"We get the point, kid" The guard said.

Amber threw her arms around the guard and swiped the keys from his pockets she stuck them up her sleeve then pulled away from the guard.

"Sorry. I just really my friends" Amber apologised.

"We better get to your dad" The guard said awkwardly then both guards left.

Finn came out once the corridor became empty.

"Well played" Finn said with a smirk.

Amber smiled at him then she unlocked the door.

Bellamy and Murphy were sat at opposite ends of the room.

Amber quickly freed Bellamy and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly running his fingers through her hair.

"I thought you were dead" Amber whispered as a tear slid down her face.

Bellamy wiped the tear and hugged her once again.

"You don't get rid of me that easily" Bellamy muttered.


End file.
